


Fairy Selection: From Kalos to Galar

by BlackRoseZombie



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Female Character of Color, Gen, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light BDSM, M/M, Mild S&M, Multi, Original Character(s), Pokemon Death, Pokemon References, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 51,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRoseZombie/pseuds/BlackRoseZombie
Summary: After months of depression and unhappiness in Kalos, former champion Selene Alarie decides to return to her hometown of Galar to see her little sister Gloria off on her journey. She wasn’t expecting to compete in the Galar League nor did she expect to catch the eyes of both the undefeated champion and the dragon type gym leader. It’s too bad she understands Pokémon more than the opposite sex. Her vacation would be much more exciting than she thought.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Original Character(s), Kibana | Raihan/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 60





	1. This was supposed to be a vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N: this is somewhat of a rewrite of my story Sweet Destruction. I lost most of my fan fiction and decided to rewrite this set in the new region of Galar. I don’t own the rights to Pokémon but I own the OCs that appear in this story, mostly Selene. I’m not sure of who the endgame is here. Selene/Leon or Selene/Raihan. Maybe even Selene/Piers.
> 
> Please review. I am still trying to figure out where I am going with this story. So feedback helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Pokémon. I only own Selene and the few other original characters that will appear. Please read and review! Thank you!

Fairy Seduction: From Kalos to Galar  
BlackRoseCrystal 

Chapter One: This was supposed to be a vacation

“This is the story of a fairy princess, a prince and a dragon who was also a knight.”

“It is an exciting day for the region of Galar! Former Kalos Champion, Selene Alarie, has arrived in the region to possibly take on our Pokémon League. After winning the Kalos League at the age of twelve, Selene has spent her days as undefeated as our very own Leon. It has only been a few months since she stepped down from the title, citing a need for a vacation and exploration again.”

“It’s also said that she is here to see her little sister off on her own Pokémon journey. Her family having moved here from Kalos a few years earlier after the troubling incidents with Team Flare.” the Female newscaster on the television said over a video of a young woman exiting the Postwick train platform. 

The trainer’s long hair was covered by a black ghost type gym baseball cap and her eyes were covered in large sunglasses as she hurried through the station, pausing near the exit when a fan asked to take a selfie. Selene had been dressed modestly in a purple dress decorated with little ghost type Pokémon designs with black stockings and a black and purple hoodie. A large rolling purple trunk suitcase was pulled behind her while she carried the typical large bag most trainers had on her shoulders. Tiny chikorita and espurr keychains swung from her bag. Even if she hadn't expected to be accosted by paparazzi that afternoon, her publicist had always taught her to be prepared or at least dress like it. 

“Let’s see if we can get an interview!” The reporter at the train station piped up as she and the cameraman hurried towards the stopped trainer. Just as they reached her, Yuki, the young woman’s beloved Gardevoir appeared beside her. The camera caught a glimpse of Selene smiling and curtsying towards the camera before a flash of light filled the area. When it had faded, Selene was gone. 

“Wow! It seems she has brought some of her team with her. Including the powerful Gardevoir that she trained with under Diantha. Maybe she will give our Champion Leon a run for his money with the team that protected Kalos so many years ago. Regardless we welcome you home to Galar, Selene! I am sure we are in for many surprises this year for the Pokémon league!” The tv muted with a click and Sonia set the remote down on the coffee table. 

“So many years ago...I think they are calling you old, Lena.” Sonia said with a laugh, grinning at her old friend who sat trying to bury her face in Yamper’s fur, “Though it was a nice touch with the teleport/ dazzling gleam combo. People love a performance.”

After spending a few summers in Postwick and Wedgehurst with Sonia as a child, she and Selene really became close during Selene’s few years at a nearby university. Selene had decided to return home to attend school after becoming champion and spent four years in a Pokémon university, specializing in Pokémon breeding and medicine like her father. While she only received her bachelors, she knew Sonia had gone much further though was unsure of what to do with her life. Once she had returned to Kalos she often found herself missing her friends Sonia and Nessa. After all the trouble she had encountered in Kalos, it was no wonder Sonia’s place was the first she thought of once she arrived. Her grandmother’s home was always calming, and surrounded by Pokémon which made it a nice place to spend the night. 

“Thanks, Sonia. That’s exactly what I wanted to hear so early in the morning. I wasn’t planning on the cameras but I am grateful that you let me hide out here for the night.” The young woman groaned in annoyance and reached for the remote with a manicured hand. She and Sonia had spent the night doing makeovers and talking about research in their respective regions which was a needed break after the day before. 

While Selene had mainly stopped by the lab to see her little sister Gloria off on her journey, she too wanted to take on the challenge of the league and explore the region. However her own Pokémon professor had given her a small task to keep occupied with. 

“I know you feel too old to fight gym leaders but why don’t you try taking your time and enjoying your family’s home region. I know you miss the rush of doing the gym challenge and I am sure you want to compete.” 

“But try to explore Galar’s wild area and catch the Pokémon there. I am sure there are plenty of new things to see and it will give you a chance to meet new Pokémon and people.” Sycamore had said with a smile the day she told him about returning to her family’s home. “It would also get you away from Kalos for a little while. I think you need that. Think of it as a vacation even though you are going home. Look at the place with new eyes. However if you could examine any new evolutions or phenomena along the way, I would appreciate it if you document it.“

Selene was grateful for Professor Sycamore and his understanding attitude. Especially with everything that had happened around her the last few months. Selene had spent time in his lab helping with research after formally returning the title to Diantha, a rare occurrence in the Pokémon league. She found that helping as his assistant made her feel better even though they both knew it was simply a distraction. However Selene had spent more time holed up at home, depressed and unsure of what to do after no longer being the champion. Everyone around her knew the true reason for her shaken nerves and sudden lack of confidence. It had been happening for a long time since she started being in the limelight.

So much of her time was spent battling trainers to hold on to a flimsy title that she didn’t know who she was supposed to be anymore. She was afraid of being around new people though she had learned to hide that fear with false bravado and theatrics. While Diantha had enjoyed being able to concentrate on her acting instead of being the champion she understood the pressures that being a champion placed on someone so young. She had mentored Selene for five years and guided her during the early stages of being champion. However she couldn’t protect the young woman from everything that happened around her. Even if Selene was capable enough to defeat Team Flare, some battles couldn’t be fought with Pokémon. Sometimes people were more dangerous than Pokémon. 

The letters had started arriving really early in Selene’s champion career when she was sixteen. A trainer a year younger than her had began their own Pokémon journey around Kalos. He had called himself Abra, like the Pokémon, and said that he wanted to write his favorite Champion who had saved the region. At first it was flattering that a fan cared so much. He wrote about his day, his own starter, a water type froakie, how they wanted to fight Selene at the league and take the title from her so she could rest. She wrote back in kind and began to think that she had another friend through out the years. Abra sent her pictures of him and his Pokémon writing how he wished to be with her, how he wished he could teleport to her and take all the stresses of the world away from Selene. Then as she got older and was more into modeling and Pokémon Contests she wasn’t able to write as much. Most of her writing went to Sonia, a friend that she had made in the Galar region long ago. But Abra continued to write her, email her, to contact her any way he could find, only to have no reply. This went on for years.

Abra didn’t like being ignored. He started sending her threats and obscene pictures. He cut out the pictures of her and her Pokémon from magazines and wrote threats on them. He found her phone numbers and called every night, alternating between sweet nothings and threatening her. It was to the point where she avoided having a phone for a while. It seemed that the fact that she was still winning against challengers bothered him and Sycamore believed that he had lost to her sometime ago but hadn’t said anything. Even though they had identified the fan, police couldn’t catch him. It was like he was always a step ahead of them and a few steps behind Selene. He started sending sick packages in the mail every time she won a match. Then Selene started to see him at all of her matches, always sticking to the edges of the room. It was to the point she was unsure of if he was actually there or not. 

Selene suffered a panic attack during a battle with her rival Calem and almost lost, her previous confidence was shaken with the fear of what would happen if she won. The battle ended in a draw, a rare double K.O. Alone in her home and shaken with fear, Selene had taken too many sleeping pills with a bottle of wine and was saved with the timely arrival of Yuki. After a long stay in a “Pokémon resort” that was a well hidden crisis/ rehab center, and the press, a frenzy to know what was happening, Selene retreated back into hiding. Her family threatened to bring her home if it happened again and the press coverup was a nightmare for her agency. It was then she returned the title to Diantha and began working as an assistant, concentrating more on contests and modeling to get her mind off of things. She also began to do little things to feel in control of her life. Things that she could never tell anyone of. A pill here, a drink there, her rigorous control of her diet. Selene was going to get her life back to it’s perfect form, someway or another. 

It wasn’t enough though. Just when Selene had found a little comfort, he intruded on her home. He crept in while she slept. Her Pokémon tried to help but he attacked her while she was defenseless. She was badly hurt and her beloved espurr was killed by his hounddoom. However he had stabbed her in the stomach and legs during his assault, attempting to carve his name on her skin, though she had fought back so much he had resorted to just slashing her. Yet her face he tried to leave untouched save for the scar across her right eye where she struggled. Her sight forever dimmed in that eye. He left her broken and bleeding, tossing espurr’s body onto the woman’s catatonic form. Selene remembered there being so much blood. Seeing their master in such a weakened state had sent gengar and gardevoir into a rage. The psychic/ ghost combo attack they unleashed had driven the man insane, a showing how strong their training had truly been. The man was taken into custody but the damage was done. After years of being in the spotlight, Selene was tired and in pain and she wanted to hide away. So once she had left the hospital she left for home. 

Selene only told Sycamore, Diantha, and her family where she was going. Diantha was told to explain everything to Calem and Shauna for her. Sycamore transferred her PC to the new region and contacted Professor Magnolia and someone named Rosé. She was surprised to see reporters greeting her at the train station along with some people from Macro Cosmos. They told her that Rose wanted to meet with her but she told them she wanted to see her old friend from university first and gave them her number. She took the most important items with her and had old furniture sent to her family’s storage until she found a place to stay. Everything else she threw away with her old life. 

“This wasn’t what I had planned. Who even alerted the reporters? I didn’t want anyone to know I was coming.” Selene said placing yamper onto the couch beside her. She stood and stretched, muscles unused to sitting still for so long. She had spent most of the morning bundled up under covers and staring at the tv, having avoided sleep the night before though she had helped Magnolia and Sonia out around the lab. 

Now she was dressed in shorts and a tight black tank top. Her newly dyed red hair was tied into a high ponytail and topped with a beret. Long black thigh socks covered her legs and black and purple running shoes adorned her feet. She had gone to a salon early in the morning to dye her hair and to pick up another prescription of contacts. She supposed she could go somewhat in disguise this way, if her anyone was still keeping tabs on her. Having her presence announced had made her a nervous wreck though being around friends had made her feel safer then she ever had in Kalos. 

“Probably Rose if I was to guess. It would probably look good for his company to endorse a new challenger to the league.” Magnolia said tapping her cane as she sat down in the living room. “Oh remember Sonia, you will probably have to pick up that person from the train station today as well.”

“Who’s ‘that person’?” Selene asks as Sonia jumped up and started gathering stuff around the lab. 

“A friend I wanted you to meet! Your sister started her journey yesterday and is supposed to come by to pick up her pokedex today. So I had a surprise for you for when she comes by.”

“Yeah Gloria was pretty happy about getting her Sobble. She said she saw something strange in the woods near their house though. What’s that about?” Selene remembered the email her sister had sent while on the train yesterday. It mentioned a mysterious Pokémon. 

“It’s something mysterious that I am going to look into. And I could use your help with that.”  
Sonia hopped in front of her and held out a brand new rotom phone. Selene’s rotom from Kalos, already inside. “It’s been updated with the Pokédex here so you can gather research. I also transferred all of your info from your old phone so you don’t have to worry about that.”

Roto booted up and floated around her, already snapping pictures and posting them onto the internet. Selene frowned at how quickly they were up on social media. “Looking good Selene. I’ve taken the liberty of following all of the gym leaders on Poketwit and Instasnap. Your fave Raihan has posted a new picture by the way.” So much for incognito. 

Selene blushed as Rotom loaded up a new selfie by the dragon type gym leader Raihan. The tall man seemed to be in the middle of a workout, shirt open and chest sweaty. Selene tried to grab her phone but it dodged away, her finger tapping against the screen and posting a heart. 

“I’m going to add “Looking good, dragon master,”As a comment to your like!” Rotom trilled and spun around her. Selene groaned with her face in her hands as Sonia laughed at her. 

“I didn’t realize you were a fan of Raihan. I will have to mention that to Leon, I bet he will feel jealous.” Sonia grinned as her friend finally grabbed her phone. She checked to see the damage and her heart leaped when she saw Raihan had liked her comment. She bit her lip when she noticed that he had followed her own account as well. That was interesting. 

“Leon hasn’t even heard of me. Though I wouldn’t mind meeting him, he looks dreamy every time I see him on tv. His charizard is so well trained too.” She said quietly, closing the app to poke at Rotom’s case in retaliation. The Pokémon snickered at her, well trained though mischievous, it seemed to like having access to all of her phone’s features and lit up to show her what it could do. 

“I’m glad you think so, Selene.” A voice said behind them and Selene turned to see the champion of Galar standing in the doorway with her little sister and her young friend, Hop.

“ ‘Lenie!” Gloria shouted and ran towards her full force, a blue salamander like Pokémon clinging to her shoulder. Selene grinned and caught her ten year old sister, hugging her tightly. 

“Boujour mon petite. Est-ce que je t'ai manqué, non?” (You’ve missed me, didn’t you?) 

“Oui! I thought you were supposed to be here yesterday! You didn’t stop by the house. I wanted you to see me pick my starter.” Gloria pouted, her brown eyes filled with fake tears with her Sobble copying her. Selene remembered how much she had missed the young girl and hugged her again.

“I’m sorry little sis. I didn’t think I was going to arrive so late. I’m used to flying not long boring train rides. Plus I was trying to hide out from Chairman Rose.” Selene pouted then nuzzled her sister’s brown hair. The two looked a lot a like though Gloria kept her hair short and neat looking while Selene’s had been dyed and changed many times over her travels. Selene was happy to see that her little sister looked ready to travel a region on her own. She slyly checked out her sister’s pack and snuck a few potions, berries, and a taser into the pockets. She saw Hop eyeing the taser curiously and glared at him. 

“I really don’t need a taser, Lenie. I’ll be fine.” Gloria swatted her sister away and proudly pushed her starter, Sobble into the girl’s face to make sure she could see how cute it was. When Selene agreed that the crying lizard was indeed the best starter, Gloria smiled and hugged her again before going over to get her Pokédex with Hop. 

Leon smiled at the two’s antics and walked over with a hand outstretched “I can understand wanting to hide from Chairman Rosè. He is a very enthusiastic person and cares a lot about how our region is perceived. It’s no wonder he wanted me to endorse you. However ...he does ask for a lot sometimes. Regardless it’s very nice to meet you, I’m...” 

“Leon. I know all about you. Did you really think I would come to another region without any knowledge of the champion who had been undefeated since 10?” Selene said with a smirk only to blush when the man kissed her hand. “I had to see who my little sister was up against.”

“I thought you would do some research. After all I did so some of my own. I would love to defeat you some time, Former Champion.” Leon smirked back at her and Selene blush deepened.

‘Oh no, he’s hot. Why didn’t anyone tell me that the champion was hot.’ There was a flash of light and Selene’s gardevoir appeared next to her, sensing her discomfort. 

“You said that out loud,‘Lenie.” Gloria said with a smile, while Selene groaned in embarrassment. Leon just grinned back at her while Hop frowns at everyone. 

“You have to give her the present Lee! Did you forget? You have been writing about it for months now.” Hop said as he poked at his brother’s side. Leon laughed at his brothers usual hyper antics. 

“Well there goes the surprise.” Sonia huffed with her hands on her hips, “This is why I wanted to meet you all at the train station. I figured Lee would get lost anyway so I could give her the present.” 

Selene raised an eyebrow, “present? I already received the Pokédex/ phone. I’m pretty excited about that even though it’s a traitor.” Roto snapped a picture of the girl then went back to taking pictures of Leon for Selene’s personal folder. It had already posted a picture of Leon kissing Selene’s hand to her social media accounts which had quickly been snapped up by other media outlets. 

“Yep. This is for you. It’s actually bred from my own charizard here so take good care of her. I wasn’t able to get you one of the Galar starters but I feel like this can make due for now. I also have included my endorsement, if you really do want to compete in the league. I think it would be fun to fight a former champion.” Leon said handing her a pokeball and an sealed envelope. Selene raised an eyebrow at its choice, a love ball. Leon’s cheeks flushed a slight pink. 

“The ball was Hop’s idea. He figured you would like pink since Gloria mentioned you like fairy types...”

Hop opened his mouth to speak only for Gloria to step on his foot and glare at him. 

Selene shrugged then released the button only for a small charmander to drop into her arms. It was still a baby, only a lvl 1 according to Roto, who quickly registered Selene as its trainer. A tiny moon charm was around its neck on a fire proof black collar. It blinked up at her then exhaled a small flame right in her face causing the others to freak out and Selene to laugh as she dodged the fireball. 

“I love you so much!” Selene whispered, eyes filled with tears after being doused Sobble’s water gun. Surprisingly her hair and hat were fine. Charmander cooed and hugged her new trainer tightly. Roto snapped a photo of the two. Leon flushed in response to her statement, even though it was spoken to her new Pokémon, it was still nice to hear when it wasn’t being screamed by a super fan. 

‘Like the contest winner you have been following online since you were a teen. This year’s competition is going to be more difficult to get through than I thought.’ He pushed his thoughts aside. 

“Glad to know you like her. Gloria mentioned you had gotten one of the Kanto starters before but I wasn’t sure which one it was.” Leon rubbed his head, somewhat embarrassed that his gift had used ember so early. Leon had been planning to breed his charizard anyway when Gloria had mentioned her sister arriving. He had been a fan of the younger champion for quite some time though only Hop knew of the true extent. He figured it would be embarrassing for others to know how much he was a fan of Pokémon contests and other competitions from other regions. Leon found the young woman staring up at him like she adored him and he grinned in response. He wanted her to be his fan. Something stirred within him, and he wasn’t sure if it was desire or the thrill of the next league ahead of him. 

“I have a blastiose named Bayou. It’s in my pc currently. I’ve always wanted a charmander though. I’ve heard Red, the champion from Kanto, has one. They are fairly rare in Kalos.” Selene scratched at the lizard’s chin then smiled up at Leon, “Thank you. You really didn’t have to do this.” 

Leon coughed and turned his head to cover the blush, “It was my pleasure, bunty. Take care of her, okay?”

“Of course. I’m sure we will have a champion time together.” Selene smirked at him and lifted to her tiptoes to kiss his cheek then spun around to push Charmander into Gloria’s face. Leon touched his chest, his heartbeat thumping a fast rhythm in his chest. Yuki shifted from staring at the infant Pokémon her master was holding and looked at the man with a tilted head. It was unnerving how the Pokémon didn’t blink nor did she take her stare away from Leon for a while. 

‘Fuck.’ He thought watching the younger woman. He felt out of his element and that was a first for the undefeated champion. 

“I’m going to name her Leena. She’s gonna be the best.” Selene giggled and hugged the Pokémon to her chest. 

“Act your age, woman. Anyway, mum wants you to stop by the house before you go off exploring. She also wants to know where you will be staying from now on. She said she would rather not have a repeat of last time so..” Gloria gave her sister a look, clearly happy about the woman’s excitement but worried. 

“Its fine. I’m fine, I actually have an apartment lined up near Hammerlocke. It seemed like the best place and it was in my price range.” Selene said softly, then frowned looking around, “I’m probably not going to be there much though. I still have to look for a job, I wasn’t expecting to stay long so I didn’t plan for that. I might go into breeding... I’m pretty good at that” Selene bit at a nail in worry, annoyed that she had to basically restart her life because of another person. 

Leon flushed at her mention of breeding, his gaze flickering towards the woman’s curvy hips and plump yet toned backside then wondered why she seemed so worried about coming to the region unprepared. It sounded like she had left Kalos in a hurry which was strange seeing as how she had done so much for the region. Leon watched her with an eyebrow raised before glancing towards Sonia and Magnolia, who looked concerned. He chewed at his lip, he would have to ask Sonia later but Selene looked worried. As champion he felt like he had to do something to help. ‘I will probably have to ask Rose for some help...’. The thought twisted his stomach into knots but he knew Rose and Oleana were good at finding out information. 

“Anyway let’s get a photo together. You two need to head off on your adventure and I need to go talk to mom as well as get out of Professor Magnolia and Sonia’s hair.” Selene spoke up, carefully setting charmander down near Yuki.

After a group photo and a few individual ones, Roto nudged Selene towards Leon. 

“Can I get a photo for my blog? I figure you are going to be very busy later so I doubt I will get to see you again.” Selene said fidgeting in place. Leon grinned brightly at her and took her hand, pulling his cape around them. Selene blushed as his hand went to her waist and she is pressed into lean muscle and a fluffy cape. His outfit might have looked stupid but up close she could see the hard lines of muscles and strength that his body carried. He clearly trained his body as much as he did his pokemon. Also his cape was fucking heavy. 

“Oh you will see me again, bunty. I’ll make sure of it.” He said his voice low in her ear. His Galar accent and deep voice sent shivers down her spine, in a nice way. She flushed and tried to concentrate on the picture. For once she wasn’t terrified at being around men, well she was but it was a nice sort of fear. 

“Cheese!” Rotom said and snapped pictures as the two pose together.  
Selene felt Leon’s lips press against her temple and Roto takes more pictures of the kiss. He smelled like a mixture of woodsmoke from training with charizard, cinnamon shampoo and a soft cologne. Something warm and male and the memory was burnt into her mind instantly. She stared at him in awe, ‘Is this how a champion was really supposed to be?’  
Did she make people feel safe just from being around them? She doubted it. It was a strange feeling being surrounded by his insanely stupid looking cape, it made her feel both nervous and secure at the same time. She felt her cheeks burn as if they were duramaka droppings and tried to hide her face in his chest which was a worse move.

“Oh god. He’s ripped.” Selene mumbled into his shirt and he laughed, chest shaking before he gave her a dazzling smile. Leon was used to fangirls but it was flattering that a former champion was clearly affected by him. Well it was a lot more than flattering and he cursed the outfit the chairman insisted he wear, shifting his cape to hide his front. 

‘Fuck that’s cute...’ he thought staring down at the blush on her brown cheeks and how soft and pink her lips looked. Leon wondered what her lipstick tasted like before pushing the thought away. At least he could take advantage of her closeness and warmth before he returned to his rooms near the stadium; days filled with mindless repetition and battle. He was grateful for the break visiting his family had given him. However Leon would remember this moment in a different way; would save it for later, for nights spent alone and wanting. For nights with tossed sheets and sweat slicked skin gripping warm flesh. 

Leon grabbed her hip and presses his face against her newly dyed curls in an embrace. To most it looked like the Champion hugging a fan. But to Leon it was a slight break from his busy thoughts and schedule. She smelled like black vanilla shampoo and shea butter body wash something sweet and tempting, like alcremie cream. He wanted to taste her to see if she was as sweet as she smelled. His heart drummed in his chest so loudly he was afraid she would hear it. He wasn’t used to feeling nervous but feeling her this close made him feel like he was in a battle of a different kind. However the ringing of his own phone brought him back down to earth and he reluctantly let her go, snapping a dazzling smile back into place. Of course someone from Macro Cosmos was calling now. 

“Give me a copy of that one, okay?” Leon whispered, lips brushed against her ear before pulling away and doing his signature charizard pose for Roto. He covered up his feelings in false bravado and years of knowing how to work a crowd. It was nothing more than a crush anyway. Laughing, Hop and Gloria copy him and drag Selene into doing the pose as well. Sonia watched the scene from the sidelines with a raised eyebrow and a small smile played across her lips. She felt like investigating something new now.  
*****************~~~~~~********~***~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Selene walked back inside in a daze as Leon left with Hop and Gloria, the three of them excited for the league. Selene had enjoyed watching Gloria defeat Hop in battle and was proud of the two becoming endorsed by the champion. Leon had kissed Selene’s hand and gave her a wishing star before leaving the woman stunned. He had walked off talking with his brother and Gloria and looking nervously down at his phone, something clearly on his mind. 

Sonia just smiled and caught Roto when it flew towards her, eyes lighting up at the screen. 

“I figured he would. He left you his number. Rose’s and Oleana’s numbers are there as well but I would probably avoid calling them if I were you. Hmm....I think he likes you.” Sonia hummed sending Leon the pictures he wanted before letting Roto go. The background had been changed as well. Selene noticed that Leon was saved under ChampBae. She promptly changed it to Champion Leon.

“I think he is just charismatic...and intimidating.” 

“I don’t know dear, I doubt he is going to breed a charmander for just anyone. You two look cute together.” Magnolia piped up twirling her glasses chain around a finger. She grinned wickedly at the younger woman.

“Also you guys hugged for like a five minutes while taking the photo. There was so much sexual tension it was gross. You both need to get laid.” Sonia yelped when Selene threw a pokeball at her head, “I’m just saying. After what you have been through, a release of some type could be healthy. Stop throwing pokeballs at me! How many of those do you have!?”

“A lot. Ugh. I’m not ready for this.” Selene started to pick things up around the room to take her mind off of newly budding feelings. She wasn’t used to relationships, her life was mostly spent exploring and battling; not thinking about the opposite sex. But Leon seemed different, he was an adult, a man. Seeing him in person had awoken something, Selene had long ignored. The only other person that stirred that feeling was Raihan and she only knew him through his pictures.

“I’ve never even been on a date before. Do you battle them at the beginning or the end?” Selene pouted when the two women laugh at her. She was serious, if you locked eyes with a trainer you had to battle, surely that happened in dating. 

“You didn’t think you were ready to take on the league challenge either but you did. Life is a journey child. So you might as well enjoy the experience.” Magnolia winked at the girl and she flushed when she understood what the older woman means. 

But that was a problem for another day. Selene finished her cleaning and said her goodbyes to Sonia and Magnolia, thanking them for letting her stay. She left her gift basket filled different foods and types of Kalos chocolate for Magnolia and a copy of Sycamore’s signed book and an autographed photo the “gorgeous professor” that she had promised to Sonia before making her way toward her family’s home. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“It’s been years since you visited home and I had to see you on the news first!” Maria, Selene and Gloria’s mother, said when she opened up the door and saw her eldest daughter in front of her. “Where have you been all day?” Her accent was loud and very different from their father’s Kalosian accent. 

“I know, ma. I’m sorry. I brought you gifts?” Selene yelped in surprise as Maria tugged her into a bear hug. She soon found herself being dragged inside the house and into the kitchen while Maria talked her ear off about their little hometown. While her mother had been a Rhyhorn racer in Kalos, Maria had settled into a quiet life with Gloria in Postwick after moving to Galar while their father worked a nearby nursery as a breeder. Selene briefly thought about trying to become a breeder while discussing her decision to move with her mother.

“Well whatever you decide to do here, I am glad you are home. Now come on. You missed the dinner last night and yer lookin’ skinny. All you do is work out on that fancy social media of yours. I never see a hearty Galarian breakfast.” Maria said after piling a large breakfast in front of the young woman. She was glad that her eldest daughter seemed interested in the league though her interest was more in the champion and a gym leader not the challenge itself. 

Selene stared down at the spread in front of her and knew she wasn’t going to get away with eating small meal in front of her watchful mother. She was going to have to watch what she ate for the next few days after this meal. Not to mention work out at little harder. Her stomach twisted in response and she glanced up at her smiling mother, the smell of the delicious food making her gag. 

“I love you mom.” She said slowly digging into the plate. She couldn’t disappoint her family again. 

“Love ya too. I’m also glad you are finally taking an interest in men. I was starting to think I would never get grandchildren.” Maria laughed as Selene choked on her tea, “Oh don’t be that way. Your father and I met while adventuring. It was after the league but I couldn’t help but fall in love with a handsome young breeder. The strong way he handled his eggs...”

Selene stared down at the scrambled eggs on her plate, “Gross. I don’t need those images in my head.” 

“Regardless, I think you need a break. And maybe being in Galar would do you some good. Take in the fresh countryside and all that. Meet new people, have children with attractive people who defeat you in battle. If they are powerful they probably have a big....” Maria laughed when her daughter covered her mouth. 

“That statement doesn’t even make sense.” Selene said spearing a sausage link with her fork.

“I bet Leon has a big...” Maria dodged the piece of sausage that Selene threw her way with surprising ease for her age. “Whatever, little chewtle. Be careful on your journey okay? And look after your sister and Hop. They said they saw a strange Pokémon yesterday and the last time I heard that you were taking on an group of weirdos in suits.”

“Stop calling me Chewtle, I’m twenty-one. They will be fine. I am sure Gloria knows what she is doing. Though...I hope she doesn’t beat Hop too bad...That kid was always unusually strong and I did tell her a lot about Pokémon when I could.”

“She’ll be fine. Aren’t you going to be doing the league as well?”

Selene frowned and glanced down at Leena who sat on the floor with a Poketoy in her claws, the young Pokémon had already gained a few levels from their trip down the road. She had made sure to battle every Pokémon she saw. It had had been nice training a young Pokémon again. It would nicer to fight gym leaders without the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

“I suppose...it will give me an excuse to get reacquainted with the region.” She shrugged and took a sip of coffee.

“And get acquainted with Leon. Or some other handsome man. Any man. You need a boyfriend. I heard the Turfield gym leader is cute though he might be dating Nessa.” Maria continued to eat her own food as her daughter flushed red. 

Selene smiled through the embarrassment and enjoyed the quiet morning. Her mother’s Fletchling, Phoebe, sang quietly from the window. For once she wasn’t worried about what the day would bring because she didn’t have the looming title of champion weighing down on her or the worries of someone watching her every move. It was a beautiful moment spent with family, something she had missed for some time. 

Selene didn’t realize that it was going to be her last quiet morning for a while.


	2. Faerie meets Dragon Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene arrives in Motostoke and things heat up with her and the champion. Sexy selfies and intimidating gym leaders up ahead. Clearly Selene needs more experience in the romance department.

Chapter Two: Faerie meets dragon master

The sun shone brightly in Motostoke as Selene walked into the busy city, Leena walking happily behind her. She had spent a good portion of the morning exploring the wild area and getting Yuki and Spirit reacquainted with exploring. It was different, having only a charmander and her aces on her team and she decided to catch a rookidee , a yamper, and a wooloo to bump up her team a little. 

Yuki was regulated to being the bodyguard since Selene was following the rules of the league and avoiding using her most powerful Pokémon. Spirit simply did it’s own thing anyway and spent most of the journey hiding in Selene’s shadow as an extra form of protection. She had planned on leaving them in the box but Yuki had refused to leave her side as did her signature gengar, Spirit. It was hard enough leaving Kitsune, her original starter but Sycamore wanted to keep at least one of his assistants and had promised to take good care of it for the time being. 

“You’re finally here! You take forever!” Sonia waved from near the Pokémon center, “I see you have added more friends to your team.”

“I am here on vacation, of course I am going to take my time in a gigantic area filled with wild Pokémon. I got lost in the desert, a fucking desert, Sonia!” Selene cried dusting sand off of her body and off of Leena.

“Yeah yeah quit complaining. We have stuff to do.” Sonia dragged Selene into the Pokémon center to heal and get a league card. Selene was annoyed to find out the private information that printed out on hers. 

“How did they know this?” Selene mumbled sometime after while looking over her information as Sonia led her towards the hotel for that night. They had gone over most of the information and Sonia had told her of Leon taking care of Gloria and Hop. She was grateful for the care Leon was giving her sister, if not a little jealous but it made sense. Selene knew Gloria was going to be the next rising star of Galar. 

“You have reporters following you everywhere. Is it a surprise that they know you are a Raihan fan and collect Pokémon dolls? Though I didn’t know you had a dragon type Pokémon plushie collection. So now it makes sense why you like Raihan so much. It’s funny how they say you specialize in fairy types though.” Sonia pointed out reading the card. 

Selene rolled her eyes, “I only had three fairy types on one of my battle teams in Kalos. I hung out a lot with Valerie and ended up really liking fairy types. I guess it’s my “thing” now. Though they are incorrect I collect all types of Pokémon dolls, I just have mostly dragon and fairy types.” 

She stared at one of the ending statements on the card. “Why did they need to mention that I was single? I am beginning to think that coming here was a mistake.” 

“No, joining the league while you are trying to be incognito was a mistake. However I get how you former champions are, always needing to do something with the league.” Sonia nudged her friend with a shoulder, “you are going to be okay right? I know how your last public match ended. You seem to be okay battling regular trainers but are you sure you want to be on a public stage again? These matches are pretty popular.”

“Yeah I know. It’s nerve wracking with what happened the last time I took on a challenge but...I....something tells me I want to compete. I might not win and I know I probably am not going to get to face Leon but I still want to try. This is different than the Kalos challenge. It feels bigger...brighter somehow.” Selene glanced at her friend trying to properly explain what she was feeling, but Sonia just smiled and shook her head.

“Dramatic but okay. You do your best. You almost make me want to do something great as well.”

“You’ve always been great, Sonia. You just need to find your calling.” They head inside the hotel only to see Gloria and Hop fighting a group of strange punk rock looking people.

“It’s never a good sign when people are wearing matching clothes with weird symbols on them” Selene said quietly sticking towards the back. She wanted to help but knew her little sister was very capable. She was happy to see that Gloria’s Sobble and Nikit were making sort work of the “Team Yell” grunts. Gloria had also seemed to have caught a Rookidee and grass type that she hadn’t encountered. 

“Team yell? Is it just me or are the evil teams becoming less intimidating. At least Team flare had rad suits.” 

Sonia rolled her eyes at her friend’s statement and goes to check on the kids. Selene walked to her sister and is introduced to Marnie, the reason Team Yell had attacked. Apparently she had quite the fan club. Selene swore the girl and the weird symbol that team yell had on their uniforms looked familiar and made a note to look it up. Gloria was excited about meeting another female trainer and was clearly enamored with the young girl. It reminded her of Shauna

Selene was also amused to see that Gloria and Hop had gained another rival called Bede. Selene thought he looked like a asshole grandmother and made a note to remind Gloria about the taser. Once the excitement had died down, everyone checked into their rooms and decided to rest for the next day. 

At least that was supposed to be the plan. Even though Selene was given a nice suite like the other trainers. she sat awake in her bed, her Pokémon slept soundly in the room around her. Yuki, the gardevoir sat near the window seat with Leena. Corvina, her rookidee sat on top of the armchair with Floof, the wooloo. Spirit floated near the bed and was clearly contemplating using hypnosis on its anxious master while Bolt, the yamper puppy curled up at the end of the bed, the young electric type caught outside Magnolia’s lab.

Part of her was wondering what she was doing in Galar. Selene felt inadequate compared to the undefeated Leon when she couldn’t manage to properly fight her own rival anymore. 

“I didn’t want to leave Kalos. It was my home. Why can’t I have something of my own anymore.” Even this challenge felt like she was just following behind her sister, a falling star chasing after a rising one. 

She struggled to wipe away tears when a knock and a growl sounded from the door. Her body froze on reflex, her heart pounding in her chest.

“The news couldn’t have gotten to Kalos that quickly...he couldn’t have gotten out of the jail...” As she struggled to stand and untangle herself from the sheets, Spirit rose up from the shadows and floated through the door to check for her. He came back and teleported a small box onto the bed. Inside was a small Charizard plushie wearing Leon’s cape and hat, a copy of Leon’s league card, a small box of tea snacks and roserade tea from Kalos and surprisingly a purple rose, singed ever so slightly but still beautiful. The box was signed but clearly Leon’s charizard had carried it with as care as it could manage. 

“Good luck on your challenge. I hope you enjoy yourself. Call me if you need anything or just want to talk. Sorry about the rose, charizard tried to eat it -Lee.” 

Selene stared at the box and began to cry, attempting to hold onto Spirit and failing. The ghost Pokémon floated near her and used himself as a pillow of sorts for the woman. He wiped away her tears then made a silly face to make her laugh. She smiled and patted Spirit on its head smiling at the ghost’s full body laugh. 

“Thanks big boy. I’m sorry, I guess I’m homesick already. I spent most of my life there after all. This is a huge change for me..... Leon is really sweet though.” She settled back into bed with the plushie and league card in hand. He looked so serious and intense in the picture , and she knew that she wanted to see him in battle at least once. Or maybe she just wanted to see him look at her like that, stern and dominating, quiet and serious. 

“That’s a first.” Selene blushed at the thought of the champion dominating her, ordering her around in a low voice. Her skin pebbles with goosebumps. A strange thought crossed her mind and she thought of the many selfies Raihan posted online.

“I wonder...” With a blush she flipped on a light, glancing at her simple pajamas of a tank and snorlax design booty shorts. She hurriedly fixed her hair in a “sexy just woke up” way and threw on some basic makeup before having Roto take a quick sleepy looking selfie with her hugging the plushie. Her chest was on display, the tank was tight and pressed “the girls” together and she was giving him a sleepy smile. She texted him a quick goodnight message and sent the pic, before hiding her face in her hands and blushing. Luckily years of following Raihan and other social media models helped out in a pinch.

She wasn’t expecting the sleepy return selfie a few minutes later. Her eyes widened at the screen. Reclining inside dark suite save for a dimmed bedside table lamp, Leon was shirtless save for his cape and in black pajama pants, golden eyes dark with either desire or sleep; yet his lips raised in a smirk. One hand trailed across toned abs, she had been right about him being ripped. He clearly had drank his moo moo milk. She could see a purple trail of hair and lines of his toned legs and a hard bulge rising in his pants. “Goodnight, bunty. You’ve made my night much sweeter.” 

Of fucking course he slept in that cape. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and she struggled to save the picture, Roto let out soft laughs as it saved it to her password protected folder for her.

She had sent the champion of Galar a thirst trap and had received one in return.  
She was going to hell and would enjoy every minute of the ride.

Selene giggled and slid back into bed, her body warm and tingly. Since the attack she hadn’t felt pretty, let alone, sexy. It had taken her a long time to get used to the scar on her face and the ones on her body.She spent months doing whatever she could to look ugly until her time in rehab taught her other ways coping but now she felt different. 

Yet when she closed her eyes she remembered the feeling of abra’s hands on her skin, the way he cut at her body and screamed in rage at her. She shivered, bile forcing up her throat and her arms clinging to the charizard plushie, a hand pressed into her scarred eye. The man’s sickly pale hands turn brown and toned and she saw warm golden eyes instead of crazed grey. Her breathing returned to normal and she curled up in bed, her thoughts finally settled on something safe. Selene slept for once not plagued by nightmares and self doubt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning Selene found herself at the stadium bright and early. She spent most of her time registering and getting her uniform number (421). It was strange suiting up, it felt more formal than the Kalos league had so many years ago. 

The roar of the crowd and seeing the many trainers of all ages around her, filled her with a mixture of nerves and the calm that had come from years of battles. She felt like she was ten again and facing down Diantha or facing down Korinna and her fighting type Pokémon. Yet this was different, this was larger.  
Selene felt eyes on her and a small part of her screamed that she shouldn’t be there.

“You aren’t worthy of this. You are only worthy of being under me.” Abra’s voice filled her head and she stumbled slightly, the lights of the stadium becoming uncomfortable. She wanted to scream for a brief instant and then the gym leaders had arrived. 

Somehow seeing the gym leaders walking in, their heads held confidently high, had eased the panic in her body. Her eyes watched Raihan walk in with the others, Nessa blowing her a kiss as she passed, Milo had given her a bright smile although Raihan had grinned wickedly at her. He clearly had noticed Roto’s message. Somehow the easy confidence of the gym leaders, especially seeing her personal idol the faerie type gym leader Opal, had filled her with nothing but determination. As much as she hated having millions of eyes on her, she wanted nothing more than to give them a show. 

Across the field she saw Hop and Gloria staring around them in wonder and she too looked around amazed by the sight. She knew now why her mother had always wanted to share this with them. She might not reach the championship but she would try and she would prove her own worth. Standing before her were several obstacles to a single goal, fighting Leon, the undefeated champion. Leon stared down at his competition, his face determined and proud. The confidence of an undefeated champion, Selene stood a little higher and met his gaze. Selene swore she saw him smirk at her before he continued to look out among the others. He was amazing and seemed larger than life. 

She wanted to break him. Selene shivered from the thought and knew that Leon would be tougher than anyone she had faced before. 

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~***~~~**~~**~~~**~~***~~~~*~*  
The ceremony flew by and she was impressed by Chairman Rose’s speech though he made her nerves stand on end. She got to talk to a few of her competition and they preened for the crowd like they were supposed to. Selene had forgotten how amazing it felt to stand before a world stage. This felt like a larger version of the Pokémon contests and she loved it. 

Once it was over, Selene had gotten dressed and was in the waiting area when she finally got to meet the dragon type gym leader. 

“Bonjour, petite Fèe,” The tall gym leader growled in Kalosian from his spot leaned against the locker. Selene glanced over him from the mirror, fixing her ponyta tail. He was somewhat behind her, the angle giving Selene a good view of his tall body and the lean lines of muscles in his legs. 

Selene guessed he worked out quite a bit since he looked buffer than even Leon. She fought the urge to blush and finished fixing her bow. She had changed into a dark pink sundress with tiny silver stars around the hem, silver flats and a black varsity style jacket with a Galarian Rapidash on the back. The dress hugged her curves and ended mid thigh right above where her black thigh high stockings began. Diantha had picked out her outfit for the day over a early morning video chat fueled by numerous cups of coffee. The “conversation” however mostly consisted of her laughing at Selene’s obvious crush on Leon. 

Selene caught the glance Raihan made toward her star shaped garters and coughed to bring his attention towards her face. Even as a reflection in the mirror, his stare was unnerving. She saw the hint of his fangs peek from his lips and tried not to shiver. She hoped he didn’t see the white lines that crossed her thighs, bright against her brown skin.

“Bonjour, chevalier dragon. It’s nice to finally meet you.” Her Kalosian accent came out more pronounced when she was nervous.  
Raihan thought her accent was cute. It was cute that he made her nervous. He gave her a lazy smile. Selene turned to stare up at him, cursing the short genes in her family. She thought Leon had been tall but Raihan was another story. He had seemed to avoid talking to the other contestants and gym leaders, staying off by himself. She had wanted to ask him for an autograph earlier but had gotten caught up in her own nerves, losing track of him as the ceremony started. Selene wasn’t sure when he had entered the sitting area of the locker room, having had most of her attention on her phone. That bothered her.

“I’m sure. I’m always happy to meet a fan.” He smiled slowly as he pushed himself off of the locker, hands in his pockets. His Rotom phone swirled around his head for a quick selfie before flying to her,“You want a pic?”

It snapped a quick picture of her surprised expression then floats near her as if waiting on her to decide. It was clearly well trained as well as loved. 

“With you?” Selene squeaked, fan girl mode overriding her defenses. She should have been terrified to be alone with him but the high of being under the stadium lights had left her at ease. She felt become comfortable in the stadium and locker rooms, as if nothing could hurt her with her Pokémon on her belt. She ignored the nagging reminder in the back of her mind that she was wrong. 

“Who else is here, Fèe?” Raihan said calling her fairy in Kalosian with ease. He looked towards the doorway and his eyes seemed to flash as he showed his fangs, like he was smiling at someone or maybe threatening them. Selene stared towards the dark hallway, expecting camera flashes then shrugged turning towards the man. He motioned her towards him and draped a heavy arm over her shoulder, leaning his head on her hair. “Vanilla...nice.”

Something growled in the shadows.

Selene flushed and copied his fanged pose, raising her hands and smiling though Raihan’s was more baring his fangs. Their two Rotom phones swirled around them, capturing the photos from different angles then having them switch poses. Clearly Raihan’s Rotom was a perfectionist. 

Raihan grinned at her before leaning down, his right hand slammed against the lockers behind her. Selene stepped back only to have him step further in her space. Alarm bells were ringing in her head before everything went silent. She bit down on inside of her cheek to keep from screaming and her nails dig into her palms, her right hand inching towards her ball belt. 

Raihan stared down at her, a strange look in his eyes while Selene met his stare with one of her own.“They say faeries are strong against dragons. That YOU specialized in faery types. But you are so tiny, like I could take one big bite and gobble you up.” 

“I bet you will taste delicious.” He whispered, soft and dark. 

He smiled when her eyes went to his teeth, to his lips. She didn’t want to look into his eyes any more. Selene’s heart pounded in her chest and for a brief second she felt Abra’s cold hands on her skin. The scars on her stomach and legs seemed to burn and she winced. 

Selene tried to catch her breath but can’t. The room spun around her, he was close and she was panicking. His left hand reached and jerked up her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his gaze. He inhaled slowly, and guided her to mimic his breathing. 

“Eyes up here, Fèe. I want you to look only at me. Whoever else you are thinking about doesn’t matter.” 

Selene blushed as Raihan leaned closer, his breath brushing over her lips. He smelled minty and sharp. She was certain he could feel the fear radiating off of her. Her stomach twisted into knots then dipped lower. She was frozen in place but she couldn’t take her eyes off of his. They were so blue. It was like staring down a Salamance, one wrong move and she’s dragon chow.

“I’m going to steal you away from him...but you have to make it to me first. I will take you down before he can even think of fighting you. Fighting the others will be fun but you? I’m going to enjoy destroying you. I am going to make you enjoy defeat.” 

“He shouldn’t have said that...” Selene thought with a shake of her head, her eyes cold and determined. 

Selene was getting tired of people underestimating her. She had fought her way to the top once and would do it again, if only to prove she could. She inhaled a shaky breath and pushed against Raihan’s chest. It was like pushing at a wall. She could feel his heart through his shirt, calm and steady. 

“How can you be so sure you will win? Faeries were made to slay dragons.”

Raihan grinned and kissed her. It was brief, bruised lips for few moments, the slightest taste of tongue, “Sometimes you want the dragon to win. Make it to my gym. I’m sure we will have a...champion time together.”

Charizard growled somewhere nearby and Raihan resisted the urge to laugh. This really was too easy. 

Selene rolled her eyes and slipped underneath his arms, “You’re very strange, Raihan though it seems most dragon type trainers are. I can’t wait to take you down.” 

She enjoyed having a challenge and it was much more fun to defeat assholes than nice guys. The old feeling of her youth, the easy confidence that most champions had came surprisingly easy as she turned to watch him.

“And trust me. I will defeat you. I have always wanted to see what dragons are made of.” 

She smirked at him and Raihan felt something throb and he groaned, covering it up with a cough. He smirked slowly and stretched, liking the way her eyes trailed down his body. He would enjoy taking something Leon wanted and making it his own.

It would be nice to train something new and Selene would make a pretty addition to the streams. He could imagine the views from Kalos going up, especially if he defeated her in battle. He wondered if she would cry and if she would let him kiss away those tears. He wondered if Leon would watch. That would make a beautiful picture. Raihan pulled on his hood and glanced once more towards the entranceway. 

“Hit me up when you reach Hammerlock. I know of a pretty good show in spikemunth, so trust me, I will show you a very good time.” He sent her Rotom his number and a few pictures the Rotom had taken while in the room. He grinned when she received the picture of kiss and another of him watching her from the mirror, unaware of his Rotom taking the photo. She stared at the photo, what she thought was an instant immortalized on a screen. His final picture was a selfie from a while ago, his hoodie on and shirt off, a sweaty after battle pic to show off toned abs and low slung shorts. A clear thirst trap from his private collection. She quickly saved them to the locked folder then glared at the gym leader.

‘Beautiful.’ He chuckled softly watching her.

Raihan kept the picture of her wide eyed gaze for his private enjoyment. He found it cute and figured fans might like to see it later. He grinned and turned his phone towards the door, making the pic his background to rile up his old friend some more. 

“You need to be more aware of your surroundings Fèe. Someone could take advantage of that.” He said quietly, ruffling her hair with a large hand. His fingertips brushed her cheek, “You won’t always have dragons watching over you. I will keep you safe even if I have to lock you up in pretty chains.”

It felt like a warning but it was one that wasn’t for her. 

“You can stop pouting from the shadows, Champion. I wasn’t going to hurt her.” Raihan grinned when Leon stepped in from a side doorway, sheepishly rubbing his neck and trying to hide a little behind charizard. Raihan looked towards Selene and winked , “Not unless she wants me to...”

Raihan laughed at the glare Leon shot him, usually that look was saved for the battlefield. It was still sexy off of the field, “Interesting...”

“You might want to keep a better eye on her though...you aren’t the only person watching her.” Raihan waved and blew a kiss towards them both before striding off, “Text you later, Fèe.” 

Leon coughs awkwardly while Selene stared after Raihan. Her stomach twisted nervously again wondering what the older gym leader had meant. 

Leon didn’t like the jealousy that twisted in his stomach, “Are you...okay, bunty? Raihan can be kinda...”

“Intense? Yeah I can see that. I always wondered what he was like in person.” Selene huffed a laugh and trailed off,” But what brings you here? I thought you would be with Hop and Gloria.” 

“They were talking to Chairman Rosè. He gave you all access to the corviknight taxi service. I just wanted to see if everything was alright but I kinda got lost when I ran into you and Raihan. Sorry to interrupt your moment.” Leon frowned a little but gave her a smile when she touched his arm. It did little to calm the jealousy that burned in him though it mixed with something else. Seeing the two together made him feel strange. He didn’t know if he hated it or if the idea of them together turned him on. That was a problem for another day. 

“I wanted to get a picture with him but I wasn’t expecting that to say the least. And here I thought the people of Kalos were open with flirting. You Galar men don’t play.” Selene whistled softly, raising an eyebrow at Leon. 

“Mmm, no we don’t. How did you like the opening ceremony?” He said as she led him towards the entrance, his charizard walking in front of them.

“It was very different from Kalos. You all do things...very...big here. Flashy. It’s wonderful.” Selene laughed when he raised an eyebrow at her euphemism. He blushed just a little, catching the way she eyed him. 

He remembered the picture he had sent in a sleep depraved and semi horny state. He had been surprised to see her picture, surprised that it was sent to him and clearly meant to thank him for the care box. He didn’t want to tell her that it had been an idea from his mother, the woman mentioning that she was homesick for Kalos. He had been more preoccupied with the picture later that night and he was surprised that he could look her in the eye at all that day. It was hard enough seeing her look so determined from across the field. 

“I guess so. Come on, I promised Hop and Gloria I would treat them to dinner. I am sure you are famished as well.” Leon reached for her hand and they walk towards the entrance. 

“Starved, gov. Ah... thanks again for the care package. It was really nice.” Her cheeks flush a little and he wonders what else he could do to see that face. 

Selene hated eating in front of people but getting a chance to eat dinner with the champion of Galar sounded amazing. She would pay for it later but she could enjoy herself for a few moments. 

“You’re welcome, bunty. Your mum mentioned you might be missing Kalos a little so I wanted to make you feel at home. Don’t expect it too often, I don’t need anyone saying I am picking favorites.” Leon laughed when Selene punched his side.

“Yeah yeah. Everyone knows your faves are Gloria and Hop. That’s clear to see.” Selene smiled as Leon stared at her, gold eyes trailed down her form.

“Don’t be to sure about that. I might have a different sort of favorites list. One that you might be number one on. I’m not sure it has much to do with battling though” the last part was spoken low so only Selene could hear. He winked at her, leaving her blushing behind him. 

“Men are very strange...”The girl thought as she went to go get Leon in the correct direction of the restaurant. Things were much easier when she was ten and the only thing on her mind was completing the Pokédex.


	3. Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon finds out troubling information about Selene while Selene and Raihan become friends of sorts.

A.N. Potential trigger warnings for purging/ bulimia. Please read and review. 

Chapter Three: Lifestyles of the Rich and the Famous

Spirit and Yuki hovered anxiously nearby as Selene crouched behind a bush, ejecting the last of the delicious meal she had with her friends. It was sad that most of the meal had to go to waste but she had eaten far too much. It was rare that she resorted to purging but she had made a mistake. Gloria had been carefully watching her throughout the meal and she couldn’t get by with simply eating a salad with Hop and Leon egging her on. Selene really didn’t want anyone to worry about her, especially not little “Glory”. So she ate as much as she could stand even if her mind was telling her that she was disgusting. 

Selene sat back slowly, feeling better that the full feeling in her stomach was gone. She presses against her stomach and frowned at the slight flab there. She had gained weight...She dug through her pack for a toothbrush and paste to clean her mouth and uses her water bottle to rinse. She felt disgusting. 

“I’m fine guys. It was just something I ate.” She faked a laugh and ignored her Pokémon’s worried looks, “Come on, let’s jog. I want to hit Tuffield soon.” 

Spirit frowned at her and went back to hiding in her shadow while Yuki floated next to her trainer. Selene knew the gardevoir was going to try to feed her the next chance she got.

“Don’t worry. I will make curry somewhere along the way. Happy?” Selene laughed when the Pokémon nudged her shoulder and they continued their journey. Soon her thoughts were filled with chasing behind Pokémon and finding items hidden among the route. Not counting calories and purging. 

After spending some time beating children with her new Pokémon and catching a Vulpix to help out with the Tuffield gym, Selene set up camp to let her Pokémon run around and after sharing Curry with her Pokémon, went inside the tent to message her friends in Kalos. 

It seemed that Shauna and Trevor had begun dating while Calem and Tierno were still exploring the mysteries of the region. Not much had been happening except for new challengers to the gym. Though Shauna seemed more excited to gush about the rumors surrounding Selene and Leon. Selene was somewhat surprised and disappointed that tabloids in Kalos had found the picture and ran with it, putting their own thoughts on what was going on. She wasn’t really sure herself. 

“I don’t think anything is going on. He is just....really nice.” Selene said as she lay on her sleeping bag, lazily swinging a poketoy in Yamper’s face. 

“Well it seems like something is sparking between you two. I haven’t seen you look at anyone like that since...You’ve never really had a crush before have you?” Shauna grinned into her computer’s camera. 

“I don’t think I have...I didn’t have time. What with all the saving the world from a giant laser and crazy people.” Selene sighed as she poked Yamper with the toy than swung it away. The dog growled at her.

Selene had never really paid attention to members of the opposite sex but she was now noticed that most of the the gym leaders in Galar were insanely attractive. It was rather distracting. It didn’t help that she was nervous about her battle with Milo in the morning. She didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of millions of people. She was already terrified of Dynamaxing. 

“Well you have time now. You’re on vacation, stop overthinking things. Get out and enjoy the local flavors.” Shauna laughed at Selene’s scandalized look, “oh shut up, Selie, You know you thought about it. I saw you staring at the champion during the opening ceremony.”

“Did you just make a BJ joke? Also you watched the ceremony? Aww you do care.” Selene fluttered her eyes at her friend, she missed hanging out with her. 

Shauna started to tell her about the other events around Kalos and Selene had a nice afternoon chatting with her best friend. It was nice not to think about the competition for once.

However other people in Kalos weren’t so happy about the news coming from Galar. Trouble was brewing and soon Selene would have a lot more problems on her hands then she realized.

*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~~**~~~***~~***~***~**~**~**~***~**~**~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~~*****~~

“Selene has dynamaxed her Charmelon! It seems like the former champion has gotten used to how battling works here! Milo might be in trouble.” the announcer yelled over the roar of the crowd. 

Leon grinned as he watched the match on his phone, having recorded it while he was at work. Rose had made him model with a few trainers, something to sell a new Cheri berry sports drink that was going be popular around the region. He had wanted to see the match live but he rarely had time to go to matches unless they were his own. 

“Selene used Max Flare! With one move Milo is down for the count. The newcomer to Galar has won her first badge!” Leon watched as Selene danced with Leena and Vulpix (Kyubi) then ran across the field to get her badge from Milo. She said something that made the buff man laugh and sling an arm around her shoulders, a large fist noogied into her wind swept red hair. Leon tried to ignore the jealousy that sprung from the casual way Milo touched Selene as if they were already close from just that battle. 

Leon zoomed in on Selene’s smile, she looked a lot less worried when she was on the battlefield, like the rush of battle had calmed her. That made him feel a lot better. He thought about opening the message app to congratulate her on her first win. It wouldn’t seem too weird, he had done the same for his brother and Gloria. 

“She is a strong one. I was surprised when you asked to endorse her.” Rose said as he looked over Leon’s shoulder at the match. The champion jumped up and put his phone in his pocket, flushing when the man laughed.

“I should have realized though. I remember when you begged me to take you to see that Pokémon contest when you were 17. I guess that was the start of your little...fixation.” 

Leon remembered that day. Rose had taken him to Kalos, initially it was to meet the current champion and someone named Lysandre but when he had heard of Pokémon Contests he had wanted to see one. At first it seemed girly and childish to the teenager but then she stepped out on stage. 

Selene had only been 15 yet she already walked with confidence. Her hair had been black at the time was pushed back with a tiny tiara, long curls bouncing behind her. Selene had been dressed in a gothic lolita style, a black and pink kimono style dress with long sleeves covered in lace and a large bow which made him scoff. But when she released her Pokémon, a Kirilia named Yuki, a well trained Slyveon named Fae, and an espurr named Carrie, he was enraptured. 

Selene commanded her Pokémon moves with surprising ease at that young age, starting out with a dazzling gleam and flash combo. She then called for Moonlight from her Slyveon, setting the stage alight. She spun across the stage with Yuki while Carrie used telekinesis to make her float. With large leap she landed in the center of the stage on her tiptoes, her right leg extended behind her, Carrie balancing neatly in her arms. Fae landed gracefully on her shoulders then swung to the ground with its ribbons. 

The performance ended with a magical leaf/ telekinesis combination with Yuki and Carrie. Yuki pirouetted in front of her and let out floating flowers and leaves that twisted around them. Carrie made the flowers freeze for a brief instant before they rained down around them. Selene smiled at the crowd and curtsied elegantly as the flowers fell around her. 

Even though she hadn’t won that day, Selene still accepted second place with pride, congratulating her Pokémon happily. She had thrown a pink handkerchief to the crowd and he had caught it, catching the faint whiff of a floral perfume. She had given him a dazzling smile and a wink before she left the stage and he had been done for. He still had that piece of cloth tucked away with a few of the magazine spreads she had done when she was older.  
Leon had wanted to meet her after the show but Chairman Rose had spent a lot of time with Diantha and Lysandre and he didn’t get a chance to see her after that. The next time he heard of her, she was taking on Team Flare. He started buying her magazines and watching her interviews after that. 

“You should introduce me sometime. It would look good for you two to be seen together....though you it seems you aren’t the only one who has noticed her.” Rosè glanced at his phone, “I do hope the girl is well after the incident she had a few months ago. It’s so tragic what happened with her Pokémon.”

He wasn’t wrong, the press would eat up the idea of two champions dating. Leon looked at the older man catching his last statement, “what incident?”

Rose frowned as if trying to remember, “Of course you wouldn’t know. I will send you the news report but it is said that her Pokémon attacked someone. Left them in a rather bad shape.” 

“That doesn’t sound like Selene.” Her Pokémon were well trained so it seemed unbelievable to think of them attacking a human. 

“I don’t think it was necessarily her fault but it just goes to show that some people aren’t cut out to be the champion. She gave up her title because of it. It really is a shame.”

“I think she was quite capable of being champion.” 

Rose turned and headed towards the doorway, “If that was true then her Pokémon wouldn’t have died. Come along, we have appearances to make. Oleana send Leon the articles I mentioned later.” 

He paused, fixing his tie. “Oh and Oleana, tell Raihan to make more appearances with Selene. They really do look cute together. If she makes it to his gym, viewership around regions could triple.” 

Gritting his teeth Leon picked up his cape and hat then followed behind his boss, unease written all over his face. He shook his head and smiled, knowing that the chairman would say something if he didn’t look perfect. Appearances were everything after all. His hand reached in his pocket and touched his phone. He could congratulate her later.  
*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~~*~~**~~*~*~*~*

“Good job, Fèe. Though I didn’t doubt that you would win. You always did like your fire types.” Raihan said over a video call. He was looking comfortable after working out it seemed, wearing a simple white tank and dark shorts as he lounged on what looked like his bed. A towel covered his shoulders and he had taken off his signature headband. 

‘I know what Raihan’s bedroom looks like.’ Selene’s inner fangirl swooned, Raihan’s streams didn’t show his room very much. It was kinda nice to know that she was seeing something that not many fans would. 

Raihan had been the second person to congratulate her; the first being Gloria while gloating over her own win from earlier that day. The young girl was already headed towards the next town, mentioning something about the weird grandma kid waiting at the end of the mines. Selene had fought the kid earlier, she thought his name was Bede but decided on calling him Asshole Grandma. 

Selene stared at her phone warily, though a blush still marked her cheeks. She was sitting in one of the rooms in the Pokémon center, her Pokémon being taken care of by Nurse Joy. It was a surprise when she saw that Raihan had posted a selfie of him watching her match on the “telly” earlier. She was even more surprised when he called her, a happy grin on his face for her win. Selene couldn’t help but smile in response. Selene had still been in a daze from the win, the first gym battle always nerve wrecking, even more so now. Seeing him made her day even better after that. She wouldn’t tell him that though.

“Thank you, Rai. How do you know I like fire types?” Selene said finishing drying her hair. She had just had a shower and was comfortably dressed in purple sweatpants and a Sligoo tank top. A pair of purple glasses rested on her nose, contacts put away for the day. 

Raihan scoffed, “Fèe, please. You started off with a Fenniken in Kalos. Most of your teams have had a fire type of some kind on them. Usually it’s a Vulpix or a ninetails because you like the cute type. It’s no wonder you ended up with a Charmander here. I know that was Leon’s doing.” 

“Personally I would have given you a Scorbunny so you could actually experience the starters of the region. But Lee’s an idiot. I can catch one for you later if you like.”

Selene blushed and Raihan raised an eyebrow at her, “it’s very easy to find that information out. Most people who have seen me battle know that.”

“Though a scorbunny would be really cool...”Selene murmured softly with a pout.  
Raihan made a note of that with a snort. She really was cute. He would much rather get her a dragon type Pokémon though. Well that and a collar, Selene would look really pretty in a collar. He probably shouldn’t have been thinking that while watching her, shoulders still wet from a shower. 

“Most people haven’t watched ALL of your battles though...” He said casually as took a sip of his water bottle. He had to pull it away from a goomy that tried to crawl off with it. 

“Stalker..” Chills start run down her spine but fade when he winked at her. 

“Hardly. I would never do anything to make you feel uncomfortable without asking...or at least apologizing for it later.” He laughed at her dubious expression and waved a hand.

“You just look really beautiful when you battle. I had to keep watching. You look so passionate. It’s...sexy. That’s why you have to keep winning. If you can win against me I’ll show you something really amazing.” He purred and gave her a wicked smile. 

She really didn’t need him looking at her like that while reclining back against his bed. That was a mental picture that she would remember for a while. Selene felt oddly at ease, even with her new friend’s relentless flirting. She also felt warm and wondered if she should take another shower, a very cold one. 

“Will you now? You are very strange, Raihan.” She said quietly though a soft smile had formed on her face. 

“You love it, Fèe. That’s why you are my number one fan.”

Selene snorts a laugh while taking her Pokémon from the chansey nurse, “Am I your number one fan, chevalier dragon? I somehow doubt that.”

Even if she had watched and recorded all of his streams back home and was a founding member of the Kalos chapter of the “We heart Raihan” fan club. WHR for life, they had tshirts.  
He didn’t need to know that. 

“Of course. Your league card says so. Nice pic, real cute.” He flashed the card on the screen. She had forgotten she had done a stupid pose, a peace sign held up near her face and a bright smile. Her hair blew dramatically behind her. It was stupid and she loved it. ‘I really need to talk with my publicist about what information she tells people though.’

“I don’t think it says number one fan. Aren’t I supposed to give you that? How did you get one?” She knew Hop, Gloria and Milo had one but she didn’t think she had given them out to very many people. She also gave one to Ball Guy but that’s cause he was the best. 

“I have my ways and my fans. We’re trending btw.” Raihan kissed the card to make her laugh then stuck it in his pocket. He glanced over at his laptop, shooing flygon away from the screen.

“WE are? Why? Oh no...you didn’t.” She heard him laugh as she switched the screen to his Chatter page where links to his personal blog were posted. Pictures from their first meeting were the first thing that popped up with his commentary added to them. His fans seemed to be okay with the development, apparently his admiration of the younger girl was well known among his Galar streamers. 

“First meeting with Selene, wish me luck!” And “lol, surprised bae with a kiss.” were written underneath the pictures. Selene’s eye twitched, this was new for her. 

“What the fuck, Rai?” Selene read further down the page, her face turning redder. Apparently there was debate about a couple name. ‘Wtf is Railene? That sounds like an anti itch cream.’

Raihan smiled, “Its good PR. Plus if anyone sees you with me, they will think twice about messing with you.” His smile turns predatory. 

“You are rather intimidating.” Selene murmured, flicking to the picture of them posing together.

“Cute pic with bae,” said the description for that one. She switched back to the chat with a raised eyebrow. 

Raihan was watching her as if he was waiting for something. She just wasn’t exactly sure what it was yet. 

“I am not your ‘bae’.” Selene flicked her wrist and released Spirit, the ghost sticking his tongue out at the phone. Raihan copied the Pokémon then laughed when it flipped him off. 

“Not yet...but you will be. After all I am your biggest fan.” He turned his camera to a corner near his bed where she could see a poster of herself. That was unexpected. 

“What the...how did you even get that? I thought it was only released in Alola and Kalos.” Selene glanced over at the large picture. 

It had been taken when she turned 21. Selene had been dressed in a dark blue bikini and matching sarong, brown skin on display. They had lined her eyes in make up letting her natural hazel eyes pop. She was posed kneeling on a towel with her blaistose behind her and her dragonair draped on her shoulders, water streamed down her body and her hair was pushed back with her hands, a few wet strands falling across her face.  
The Pinab berry flavored alcoholic beverage that she was advertising was sitting in the sand before her and she smirked at the camera. She hadn’t wanted to take the picture but Diantha said it would be look good to be involved with other region’s companies. She hadn’t even gotten to enjoy Alola that much. 

Selene liked the drink though, it had been called Alola Splash. It tasted like Alola, whatever that meant. 

“There was no way I was missing that...I would much rather see that bikini in person though.” Raihan leaned his head against a hand, eyes dark, “or you without one...”

It thrilled him to see her riled up. Selene was blushing but he caught the smile that she was trying to hide. He hadn’t expected to enjoy the chase so much but the reward would be much sweeter. He really just wanted to see her happy...and in his bed. 

“I’m hanging up. You are the worst.” Selene swept a hand behind her to silence Spirit’s laughter in the background, “Traitor! You’re supposed to be on my team.”

Raihan held up a small book and grinned, “I got the limited edition picture book with it. I must say you really have to model some of these for me. I especially like page 69...”

Selene covered Spirit’s eyes, “I thought those were destroyed! I am going to find that and burn it.”

The gym leader snorted a laugh and slid the book back under his pillow, “Come get it, princess. Text me when you reach the next town. Also make sure to eat, you’re looking skinny, Fèe. You need energy to battle. I know you don’t like eating before your battles so you need to eat after.”

Selene shrugged and glanced down at her stomach, “I eat. It’s fine.”

She hadn’t actually thought about eating that morning and now it was late afternoon. 

Raihan gave her a stare that told her not to question him, “Eat or I will get a taxi to where you are and force feed you. I will enjoy it.”

“Oui, Maître dragon.” Selene shivered under his gaze and knew not to question him. He looked serious. 

Raihan blinked, a slight blush forming on his cheeks and he smirked slowly, “Master Dragon huh?”

“I like it when you call me that. Say it again.” He growled and Selene hung up with a blush. 

Even if he acted like a playboy; the gym leader really was sweet and it seemed like they were becoming friends. Maybe more than friends, Selene wasn’t sure. She did like his good natured teasing and his flirting was flattering. It was different than flirting with Leon somehow, like Raihan had known her for a while. It seemed like he genuinely liked her, though she was sure he just wanted more views on his streams. 

Her phone lights up from a few messages and she smiled when she saw a picture from Raihan, posing with his Duraludon. They both were making stupid smiles and his signature pose. 

“EAT. Also we should hang out soon. Text me when you get to Hulberry.”

Selene resisted the urge to squeal in happiness then got ready to leave. She had some training to do before she was ready to face Nessa. She paused by a cafe to grab a salad then heads out of Tuffield, Spirit chattering happily beside her. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Selene waved goodbye to the interviewers, Gillian and Cam after destroying their team and continued to make her way down the route. After stopping to catch a few Pokémon, she ended up staring at an espurr before crying in the middle of the road for a few minutes, it was embarrassing and Yuki had to drag her away to the nursery to calm down.  
Somehow she ended up in the possession of a crying baby toxel which she promptly named Toxie and placed in her party, switching out Yamper. After skating around and finding an Galarian meowth, which chased her down until she caught it; Selene decided to head towards the end of the route. She released some of her built up tension with battling a few Team Yell grunts who were bothering some weird guy in a doctor’s get up. It was time consuming but she ended up getting a bike out of the deal though she preferred using her skates for short distances. 

Selene wound up running into Hop, who challenged her to a battle. It gave her a chance to see how good the child really was and talk with him about his intentions for her sister. He kept prattling on about super effective moves and making dramatic faces during the battle. Selene understood why Gloria didn’t talk that much around him. 

By the end of the route Selene was annoyed by people and wild Pokémon but figured her new glossifleur and linoone needed the levels anyway. Selene had spent a good portion of her time switching and training her team, though Yuki, Spirit and Leena were mainstays. She had switched out her corvisquire and vulpix for the now dubbed ‘Fancy’ and ‘Edgelord’ for the time being. Selene had finally walked into Hulberry, wanting nothing more than to crawl into bed somewhere only to be greeted by Oleana and Rose. 

“Ugh....” It was bad enough that she was in sweats and covered in dirt and grime from the walk, but seeing those two looking perfect made her skin crawl. It was also strange to see how excited Rose was to give more autographs though his treatment of Asshole grandma made her a little sad.

‘He really does care about his fans...and I should probably stop calling that kid a grandma....’

Oleana gave her a disgusted look, “That is a rather unsightly outfit for a ‘champion’.”

“At least i’m not wearing bondage gear in public.” Selene snapped still cranky and annoyed, “Ugh sorry it’s been a long day. I didn’t expect to see you all today. Were you waiting long?” 

Oleana pointed to Rose who was talking on the phone. Selene rolled her eyes and walked over to the man. The public sure did love him for some weird reason. 

“Ah, Ms. Alarie, it’s good to finally meet you. I have heard nothing but good things..” He said finishing his phone call. 

Selene raised an eyebrow, “I’m sure. It’s really nice to finally meet you, Chairman Rose, I am sorry I wasn’t able to get in touch with you sooner. It has been...rather hectic lately.”

“I have heard. I understand that you came here for a break after your incident. I am truly sorry for your loss.” Rose gave what he believed to be a sympathetic smile but it felt condescending. 

“Merci, Chairman Rose. Thank you for allowing me to compete. It is amazing what you have done for the league here.” Selene said. Dealing with Lysandre had taught Selene a thing or two about dealing with sketchy men in immaculate suits. She knew not to trust them, Rose gave off serious stranger danger vibes. Selene felt worried for both Leon and her sister for a brief moment.

“I wanted to invite you to dinner with your sister and a few others. I would like to get to know you. I believe helping each other would be beneficial for all of us as well as the region.”

Selene winced at the word dinner, “I have already...”

“Is there a problem with dinner? I am sure we could figure something else out though I am sure Gloria would be disappointed. She was looking forward to it..”

“Ah...no you are right. I would love to ...go. It sounds lovely.” She couldn’t disappoint her sister. 

Rose grinned, though Selene couldn’t see his eyes. She bet they were cold. “Once you defeat the Hulberry gym come to the seafood restaurant near the Pokémon center. It will be fun to celebrate your win.”

Oleana whispered something in his ear and he nodded, “You’re right, we must go. Good luck, Ms. Alarie, I am sure Leon will be excited to watch your match. Maybe defeating you will cure him of that fixation of his.”

‘For fucks sake. People are way too intense here...he isn’t even the good type of intense.’ Selene resisted her more violent urges to smile and give him a vapid look. Men like him expected that of her. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about, sir. After all I have no intention of losing.” Selene waved and watched the two walk away. She walked back towards the Pokémon center, feeling uneasy and slightly angry. 

She wanted to punch him in his fat gut but swallowed those more violent tendencies. After sending off a few messages to her sister and mother then texting Raihan a picture of the gym, she texted Nessa.

“I’m here. Let’s do this.” 

Nessa’s reply was quick, “I’m at the docks. Be ready.”


	4. Work, bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene takes on her old friend at the Water gym and makes a bet that ends with a bad touch. Champions bond at a slumber party.

Chapter Four: Work, bitch! 

The lights of the station surrounded Selene as she walked towards the center, Nessa waiting patiently.

“I figured you would overcome my challenge, Lenie.” The tall model said with a smile. She made Selene feel inadequate, all long limbs and gorgeous smiles. She made looking beautiful effortless. 

“Your gym challenge was very annoying....Nessie.” Selene smirked when her friend’s eye twitched from the nickname.

Nessa flicked her hair back then walked closer to Selene, predatory like a Gyrados, “How about we make the battle interesting then?”

Selene readied a pokeball, her now trained toxel, waiting inside. She had stayed up the night before getting most of her Pokémon to lvl 23. Even if she was exhausted and fairly week from her lack of breakfast she still felt amped. Though she was sure the numerous cups of coffee and espressos that were keeping her going would crash soon. 

“Interesting how?” Selene watched her warily and looked at the crowd. Bright lights swarmed around her and she gritted her teeth. This wasn’t a good day. 

“If you win, you help me with something. It will be fun. If you lose, we spend the day training and fishing.” Nessa smiled, blue eyes glinting. She leaned closer to the woman, cold breath brushing her face, “I’m sure Raihan will enjoy what happens when you win.”

“You are giving off serious bad touch vibes here, Nessie. But whatever, I’m not going to lose to you.” Selene grinned and held out a hand, “I feel like either way I am ending up with the shit end of the bargain but fine. I better get something cool out of this.”

“Oh you will. You better make this fun, Lenie.” Nessa turned and walked back to her spot tossing up her pokeball. She does her signature high kick with ease.

“Fucking show off.” Selene copied her with a grin, years of ballet and gymnastics made her rather flexible. Their Pokémon appear on the battlefield in a shower of sparkles and the match begun.

Nothing else mattered except the roar of the crowd and the battle in front of her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~

This didn’t feel like winning.

Selene frowned at her friend as she tugged on the water gym uniform, the suit tight and displaying more skin than she had imagined. Nessa grinned at her from a few feet away, chatting happily with the photographer. 

“How did this happen?” Selene thought, still confused. It had all happened quite fast. She hadn’t expected to be dragged out of the gym soon after her win.  
Selene had found herself at a photo shoot that had clearly been planned earlier. She doubted that she had truly had a choice in the matter.  
Nessa had called Oleana to explain Selene’s absence from the restaurant. Oleana had sounded annoyed but Rose was ecstatic, his booming laughter had filled the phone.

“Of course it’s fine. I am sure the magazine spread will do wonders for the Hulberry. We’ll get dinner some other time.” Chairman Rose had said, “Though I am sure Leon and Gloria will be disappointed.”

Selene had bristled at his statement. Leon had been happy about her win while Gloria was happy that her sister was doing something other than Pokémon battling for once. Raihan’s reaction was a little different though...

“Can I come? I find it insulting that you didn’t invite me to this.” The dragon master said having just ended his own battle. He was training with the people from his gym, the workers and his Goodra waving excitedly at Selene from over his shoulder. She could hear “woos” and what sounded like kissy noises being made in the background. “I think as a top fan and your friend, I should get backstage access. You know access to your dressing room, a private show, maybe even a lap dance?”

“I didn’t realize what I had agreed to until after the battle was over.” Selene murmured frowning as Roto spun around her to give Raihan as view of her outfit. It seemed all of her Pokémon were traitors and liked Raihan more than her, “You aren’t getting a lap dance....”

“Pity. Well I find it wonderful. You look great, Fèe. Have fun.” Raihan turned to glare at his gym trainers, wolf whistles sounding in the background, “Shut up over there! And you stop checking her out!” 

Selene laughed, waving at the other trainers; one being shooed out by flygon, “How is training going?”

“Really well actually. I think I should try to fight Leon again soon,” Raihan pets his flygon who now hovered nearby. ”I also can’t wait until our battle. Though...Leon really wants to battle you as well. I wouldn’t mind....watching.”

“For all you know I might lose the next challenge.” Selene tried to hide her blush at the mention of Leon. Her brow furrows a little, the way he had said that made her feel weird. Did he mean....she wasn’t ready to think about that. 

“Even if you lose to a gym, you can still challenge them again. However, I would prefer it if you didn’t lose to anyone except me.” Raihan gave her a cocky look and she snorted. 

Selene raised an eyebrow, “I don’t know if I feel flattered or annoyed. I think we have been over this.”

“Oh! We should make a bet too! Maybe if you win, we go on a date and if I win...”Raihan trailed off, eyes snaking down Selene’s body, “I’m thinking page 69...”

Selene blushed, remembering lingerie and garters, “I feel like that isn’t an equivalent exchange.”

“What is this alchemy? Hmm...if you win...I’ll do whatever you want me to do. But I expect the same if you lose...” There was that low growl of a voice again. 

Selene had started to hear that voice in her dreams. She wouldn’t tell him that she had spent the last night jerking awake in her bed, hearing his voice calling her “petite Fèe” and swearing she could feel him touching her. That was unusual for her, she enjoyed it compared to her other dreams but it was still unusual. She probably would have done whatever he wanted as long as he said it like that. 

“....fine. I think this is stupid but fine. I...still want the date though, chevalier dragon.” 

Raihan beamed at her. His smile was too much to handle. Selene’s heart hurt. “Oui, petite Fèe. Though we could always go on a date before then...”

The director of the shoot waved over to Selene and she sighed, “Maybe. I’ll talk to you later, Rai.” 

“Ah ah ah... it’s Maître Dragon, remember. You have to say it correctly now.”

“You are never going to let that go are you? Au revoir, Maître dragon.” Selene purred and winked at him. With a laugh she ended the call as she saw him blush and heard more laughter from the gym. It seemed like he was very close to the people he trained with. It was nice to see.

“Are you done making kissy faces at Raihan? The shoot is starting.” Nessa said with a smirk, “We have a lot of clothing changes to get through so we need to start now.”

“Wait, I thought this was going to be it.” Selene pointed at her gym uniform and her heart sunk when Nessa shook her head. 

The blue haired woman gestured to a clothing rack underneath a tent filled with busy people. It was filled with different outfits, a lot of copies of different gym uniforms, swimsuits and something that looked fairly inappropriate for outside weather. Selene paled.

“You have got to be kidding me. I don’t model anymore.” She glanced at her flat stomach, scars covered by expert make up. Her fingers twitch towards a jagged line under her belly button, what was supposed to be the start of an ‘a.’ She felt faint. 

“You do now. Come on gorgeous, let’s get this bread.” Nessa’s dainty hand wrapped around her wrist. Selene felt like a snorlax next to her, all short and curvy while Nessa was tall and dainty. A glance in a nearby mirror proved her correct, she could see stretch marks. Her breath quickened.

Nessa touched her back and directed her towards a nearby beach towel where her Drednaw and a vaporeon from Selene’s Kalos team waited. Her dragonnair, still unevolved, curled up nearby, preening for a cameraman. It was still a show off and seeing that calmed Selene a little.

“Thanks, Nessie. So where do you want me?”

Nessa and the nearby cameraman turned and both gave her wicked grins. Selene was really regretting winning. 

**~~~*****~~~~~****  
“I was right about the bad touch vibes.” Selene thought, heart beating a weird rhythm in her chest.

Nessa was too close. Selene tried to keep her face neutral as the older woman leaned over her, her manicured hand gripping the towel beneath them. The gym leader’s face was serious though Selene saw amusement in her eyes.

“Why is everyone here insanely beautiful?” She thought trying to get back in the swing of modeling. She hadn’t been sure she would ever model again with the scars her body sported, but Nessa had reassured her that her body looked fine. She didn’t believe her but wanted to help out her friend even if it made her uncomfortable. 

And Selene was VERY uncomfortable. 

Nessa leaned over her friend, left hand hand on Selene’s hip, a knee slid suggestively between Selene’s legs. Selene’s right hand touched Nessa’s face while her left was splayed above her. Nessa tried not to snort when Selene fidgeted a little under her.

‘Why is everyone in Galar so touchy. Arceus, I am not going to be able to handle this for too much longer.’

“Calm down; you’ve done this before.” 

“Not this specifically. What kind of photo shoot is this?” 

The two women wore matching blue bikinis decorated with tentacruel and sarongs of different colors wrapped around their waists. Selene’s was aquamarine and Nessa’s was white. 

“One that will get the attention of our adoring fans of course. And attention from your fans, Raihan and Leon. Good job there by the way,” Nessa laughed at Selene’s blush.

“What does that even mean?”

“Oh that’s a good look, keep doing what you are doing, Nessa!” The cameraman, Cam, shouted. Selene swore she had defeated him in battle once and if Nessa would get off of her she would ruin him again. She smiled a little when Cam gulped from her glare.

A few poses later, Selene found herself posing alone with her dragonair the Pokémon’s large head leaned on her shoulder and it’s body twisting around her her own. She wore a black tankini and purple swim shorts, a large purple flower placed in her hair. She smiled at the camera and flipped her hair over her shoulder, praying that this would be the last picture. She had already done a recreation of the Alola Splash photo with vaporeon and dragonair splashing her instead of blastoise. Nessa promised to send that to Raihan with a wicked laugh. It had been Cam’s idea to recreate the picture. 

It was hot on the docks and she was getting tired. She resisted the urge to lay back against the towel and pet Dragonair’s (Derpy) head to reassure her. 

“I’m fine. It’s just been a long day.” Going from battling Nessa in the morning to spending the afternoon on the dock had been exhausting.

They had gotten a short lunch break that Selene had spent calling her mother and sipping at a protein shake she had been given. Nessa had gotten her to agree to spend the night with her, Sonia and surprisingly Milo. She was ready to leave already, the break hadn’t lasted long enough.

Derpy, nudged her shoulder and the cameraman got a picture of the two leaning their foreheads together, a soft smile on Selene’s lips. She clearly loved all of her Pokémon. 

The last outfit was a simple sundress, white and flowing. Selene actually loved the dress and was allowed to take it home along with a rather nice paycheck. She enjoyed posing in the dress, a hand holding on to a floppy sun hat and Derpy at her feet. She had gotten to take the sundress and a nice paycheck with her. Nessa promised to get her a copy of the magazine. 

An hour or two later, Nessa decided to help Selene catch a few water Pokémon for the fire gym challenge. Well Nessa’s helping was more her yelling out pointers while Selene struggled to catch fish. She had never been a fan of fishing and it clearly showed. After being hit in the face by numerous struggling magikarp, Selene finally caught her own Chewtle and a bascilin. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~

Later that night Selene was dressed in a large purple haunter sweatshirt, a black tank, and matching purple ghost type leggings after a long hot bath in Nessa’s guest room. Selene was curled up on Nessa’s couch, Milo on one side of her, Sonia on the other. Nessa was seated on the floor between Milo’s legs, the large man’s hands braiding her hair. (Clearly he was very skilled with braiding.) Sonia was wearing her typical outfit having just arrived while Milo and Nessa had been already been wearing pajamas when Selene got to the house. Milo was wearing a simple t-shirt and shorts, Nessa’s a blue negligee and matching robe. Selene didn’t question their red faces or their messy hair. 

“I’m ordering pizza!” Sonia said as she pulled out her phone and walked towards the kitchen. Milo and Nessa shout out orders while Selene bundles further underneath her covers. She was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. She knew she was going to need to be up bright and early to reach the next town and was grateful for the bike she had received. Milo started up a tv show and Selene listened as Nessa and Milo chatted about their different challengers for the day. 

There was a knock on the door and Nessa jumped up to answer it, flashing a smile at Selene. The young woman gives her a weird glance then flushed when she saw Leon standing at the door, dressed in a T-shirt and jeans. It was fairly weird to see him so casual. Selene wasn’t sure if she missed the stupid cape or not. 

Leon walked inside and took a seat beside Selene, Sonia shifting to sit Nessa’s lap. Selene glared at her friend from under the covers then jumped when Leon’s breath tickled her ear.

“I didn’t expect to see you here, bunty. We missed you at dinner.”

“It was a fun experience, I guess.” She heard Nessa snort and resisted poking her. 

“I’m sure it was. I’m glad to see that you are enjoying yourself.” He causally shifted an arm behind her on the couch, it was a rather smooth movement. Selene was mildly impressed if not somewhat uncomfortable. 

The pizzas arrived soon after and everyone paid for their share. Selene had forgotten how much she missed pizza, having avoided it because of the grease when she started modeling. It felt nice to have a cheat day. She ignored the nagging voice in the back of her head that told her she was going to get fat and look like a pig. 

“So do I get to see pictures from your shoot?” Leon said as he grabbed a slice of pizza. He ended up paying for most of it since he has the most money. 

Selene was going to say no when Nessa piped up, “I already got you and Raihan exclusives.” The blue haired woman pulled out two envelopes and just as she handed Leon his, a pokeball went flying past the two’s faces. 

“Why would you give them those! How the the fuck were they printed out so early?” Selene reached into her bag to grab another pokeball.

“Wtf, Lenie. I always get a few early copies of pictures. Also stop throwing pokeballs at people! We discussed this!” Nessa said but she was laughing, clearly the two were used to each other’s craziness. 

“Drop the fucking photo, or I’m throwing a heavy ball at you.” Selene glared, catching the ball that Milo tossed back to her. Selene put the ball in her bag and grabbed a pillow.

“You wouldn’t do that. I’m the champion.” Leon laughed then helped as a pillow went flying towards him, “not the hair!”

“That’s what you get!” Selene dodges his pillow and laughed when it his Milo in the face.

“It’s on, bitches.” Milo said smacking Nessa with a pillow and dodging one thrown by Sonia.  
Soon a pillow fight had started between the five adults. Pizza forgotten for the time being. 

After they had tired out and eaten their fill; Sonia, Nessa and Milo had crashed for the night. Nessa and Sonia going to the bedroom together while Milo stayed in the guest bedroom. Selene found herself sitting up with Leon watching an old Pokémon battle of his. Leon gave her the play by play. Halfway through the match though he suddenly turned and stared at her. 

“So bunty...I was thinking...”

“About something other than battling or your charizard? Ohh... do tell.” She snickered when he playfully punched her shoulder.

Leon snorted, “Be serious. I wanted to ask if you would like to go out to eat somewhere?”

“Uh...why? I mean....what?” Selene said with an eyebrow raised. This was out of the blue. She wasn’t ready for two guys to ask her out in one day. ‘What the fuck is going on?’

“I thought that it would be a good break for us both. And...I had some questions that I needed to ask.”

Selene changed the channel on the television to some news station, needing something to do with her hands , “Like what?” 

“I’m not sure if I have all the information I need to ask you just yet. Though I will ask you this...” Leon fell quiet for a brief instance, “Why did you give up your title?”

‘That was unexpected.’ Selene bit her lip, trying to stop the memories of Abra and her espurr from flashing in her mind. She felt like vomiting. 

“I...It will take me some time to properly explain it....”

Leon touched her shoulder, his hand warm yet Selene felt cold “Then tell me later. I guess I just wanted to understand what would make someone do that.”

There was so much going on. It had only been a few weeks since she had arrived. First Raihan’s constant flirting with her was confusing now Leon was asking her out as well. It didn’t help that Chairman Rose seemed to either like her or had something against her. She wasn’t really sure. Something was up with that guy. And now Leon was asking questions she wasn’t yet ready to answer. Not truthfully at least. Selene sighed and ran a shaky hand through her hair. She didn’t like thinking about why she had left Kalos but it seemed like it was always going to be in the back of her mind. 

“I enjoyed being champion...I just didn’t enjoy the pressure that came with it. Or how people reacted to me afterwards. Being idolized isn’t fun at a young age. Though you seemed to handle it okay.” The woman shrugged then yelped when Leon tugged her towards him. Leon let himself fall backwards against the couch with a soft thump.

Selene froze, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She felt Leon’s arms wrapped around her, a hand entangling in her hair. This was too much....as safe as she felt around Leon, she wasn’t sure if she could handle this. 

“Even if I seem okay, it does get tough on me as well. Being champion is...exhausting. I have appearances to keep up and I have to make my brother proud....” He said sounding calm, though his grip around her tightened as if he was trying to draw her closer. Somehow Selene knew he understood how she felt. “Sometimes I want to just run away from it all...”

“You shouldn’t. You are too strong to just give it up like I did. You ...probably wouldn’t have frozen up when it mattered...” Selene whispered the last part against his chest, heart still pounding. She tried to pull away a little but was trapped, he really was strong. She didn’t want to cry in front of him.

“No no...it’s alright,” Leon wanted to ask what she meant but froze when he felt tears against his chest, “Selene...are you okay?”

“Yes...no...I’m sorry. This is all so overwhelming. Moving here. All this.” Selene made a gesture toward him, “Can I give you an answer about the date later? For now can I just...stay like this for a little while longer?” She said softly, her body trembling. She didn’t want to cry into his chest but she couldn’t stop the tears, Leon’s grip loosened a little and she felt him shift to wipe tears away from her face. 

With a soft laugh, Leon kissed her forehead, “Of course, bunty. There’s nowhere else I would rather be.”

Selene gave him a wary look then laid back against his chest. She didn’t know how long they laid like that but his calm breathing eventually lulled her to sleep.

Leon smiled slightly as he dug out his phone to take a picture of them together. Once done he shifted a little to get comfortable and followed her into dreamland.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~~*~*~**~*~*~

BRC: thanks for reading! I am still getting back into the hang of writing so please review. I know there are errors. I wrote this at 1:00 am.


	5. Conflicting Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem shows up in Galar and he and Selene catch up and prepare to face Kabu. Raihan is supportive even if he is jealous. Selene is mostly confused but Calem is a good bro and helps explain some things.

Chapter Five: Conflicting feelings

“You two were so cute sleeping together!” Sonia said as she waved the picture of Selene sleeping on Leon’s chest in the woman’s face. Leon’s arm was slung over his face and his mouth open, while Selene was half cuddled between his side and the couch, legs intertwining with Leon’s and her hands gripping his charmander patterned t-shirt. It was cute and mortifying, it made Selene wanted to die. Sonia had gotten the picture early that morning, her squeals waking up Milo and Nessa though it seemed like the two champions slept like the dead. 

“I hate you.” Selene groaned, not expecting to have been woken up by laughter and wolf whistles. Leon had simply smiled at their friends and taken it in stride while Selene was a blushing wreck. He had left a little while after, saying bye to everyone and flying off on charizard. Selene was surprised to receive a picture that he had taken of them cuddling on the couch, a little while later. Him winking at the camera with her asleep in his arms. 

“No, you don’t.” Sonia sang brightly then nudged her friend, “you did have a good night, right? When I walked by, it sounded you two were talking about some serious stuff.”

Selene sighed, leaning her head against the kitchen table, watching Nessa and Milo flirt around the kitchen. Milo seemed to enjoy cooking a lot while Nessa paid more attention to her rival than cooking. It was all rather domestic and cute and Selene felt a pang of jealousy. Did she want that with someone, she wasn’t really sure who that would be at this point though. 

“It was awful. I really didn’t want to cry on him. That’s so not hot.” Selene groaned, embarrassment heating her face. She stood to help Milo hand out plates only to be shooed away. She instead grabbed drinks from the fridge and set them on the table before returning to her seat next to Sonia. 

“Well I am sure he didn’t mind. Honestly he seemed rather happy when he left. Now are you happy?” Sonia eyed her friend , seeing slight bags under her eyes normally hidden by makeup. Even after a shower and coffee the woman still seemed tired. It didn’t seem to be from her late night either.

“I guess. I’m more confused than anything. What is he getting out of this?” Selene found that her friend was unable to answer. 

Selene yawned as she sent Raihan a text good morning, a habit that had formed with the last few weeks. Usually the man was up before her, sending a message at 5 am if she wasn’t awake already. It was usually a sleepy selfie that reminded her to either eat or go work out. They had taken to texting each other about their exercise and training schedules, though Raihan had mentioned something about changing Selene’s. He said her’s wasn’t healthy and something about “not getting enough calories”. She tried to ignore that. 

Raihan’s response was a rather nice selfie of him still in bed, glancing up with one eye closed at his phone while hugging his pillow. The hint of a smile playing on his lips. ‘Good morning, Fèe. I dreamt about you last night. Cute pic with Leon by the way.’  
She got a nice view of his shirtless side profile, sheets tangled around his lower body and blushed before closing the message. She didn’t need to think about that during breakfast.

‘Who sent him the pic?’ she thought before replying to Sonia, placing her phone down.

Selene said glancing towards the television in the large kitchen. A reporter was filming the Motostoke train station, a commotion gathered in front. 

“This just in folks, it seems yet another famous Kalos native has arrived in our region. Well known rival to Selene, Calem Blanchet just arrived in Galar a few minutes ago. The young man having helped Selene take down Team Flare long ago. Welcome to Galar, Calem. I hope you enjoy your stay.” 

“Oh, Selene isn’t that your friend? I wonder what he is doing here?” Nessa said turning around to see the Kalos native rapidly texting on her phone.

“That is a very good question..” Selene looked up from her text to her rival and frowned at his form on the television, “I’m going to have to skip breakfast guys. I need to check something out.”

She stood to head towards the door only to have Milo grab her by the hood of her jacket, hoisting her in the air. She was really light and Milo smiled menacingly at her. It was terrifying. Her legs swung uselessly in a futile attempt at escaping. 

“Betrayal! I thought we were bros...”

“We are. However Raihan said to make sure you eat. As a farmer I agree, you weigh less than my little siblings.” Milo plopped the girl back into her chair and put his hat on her head. 

“I don’t have to listen to Raihan...also I highly doubt that I weigh less than your siblings...” Selene pouted sliding down low in her seat with her arms crossed. The effect of her hair being in pigtails combined with too large hat made her look younger and Sonia snapped a pic with a swoon.

Selene flipped her off.

“Would you like me to relay that message to Rai? Oh I am sorry, I mean, ‘Maître Dragon’.” Nessa said with a smirk. She had heard a good amount of Selene’s and Raihan’s conversation at the photo shoot. She found it cute and was happy that Selene was bonding with the man. Even if Sonia was on team Leon, she was rooting for Raihan...well the both of them to be honest. Milo didn’t really care and just wanted his friends happy. 

“Nessie, I swear to Arceus, I will end you.” Selene glared, it was fairly intimidating until Milo’s hat fell over her eyes, “Damnit.” 

Milo places a plate of sausages, eggs, tomatoes, potatoes and backed beans and front of and grinned as Selene carefully cut her food into tiny pieces before eating.

Her friends laugh and Selene’s rival was forgotten for the time being.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Once Selene had said her goodbyes to her friends, Selene headed toward Motostoke, partially intending to head over to the Wild Area as well as fight Calem and beat his ass. She knew her friend was up to no good. 

“Where are you, cal? I know you arrived today.” Selene messaged him while skating around the city. Her original plan for the day had been to train in the wild area since Nessa explained to her that she didn’t have to immediately challenge every gym. She still had a few weeks before she needed to challenge Kabu and even though she wanted to get it over with as quickly as she could she understood the need for more training. 

“The salon, duh. I needed a new look for a new region.” Calem said sending a selfie with the stylist, Gem. His black hair was clearly cut and highlighted and he was giving her a kissy face. They did peace signs into the camera.

“Whatever, message me when you are done.” Selene replied and headed towards the the Pokémon center. After the night before she felt antsy and the only thing she wanted was to get her high level team out and take her frustrations out on wild Pokémon. Once her team was changed and healed, the pokemon she had switched out being sent on jobs to gain levels, she restocked the items in her pack. Once done she left the center and headed towards the clothing shop while messaging Gloria to let her know that Calem was in town. Changing her look always made her feel better. 

Selene returned dressed in denim shorts with tights underneath, purple high tops and a black shirt with a purple hoodie vest over it. Her ghost type cap was on her head and she wore sunglasses as well. With a small smile, she spun around with her skates then did the charizard pose once stopped, laughing softly. 

“You are such a nerd. Selie.” 

Selene spun to see Calem behind her. He wore a blue jean jacket with black pants and a greninja t-shirt. A pair of sunglasses sat on top of his head. His hair was cut in a side parted style with shaved sides and was streaked with brown. Beside him stood his absol. 

“Omg! Bonjour, Abbie!” Selene skated past Calem to hug Absol, even though they had fought many times she and Calem’s teams were fond of each other. They were next door neighbors for most of their lives after all and saving the region together does create a bond. 

“Seriously?!We haven’t seen each other in months and you hug my Pokémon first.” Calem said with a shake of his head, still smiled regardless. He says hello to Spirit, who popped out of Selene’s shadow towards him with a laugh.

“Abbie is the cutest dark type omen of bad things ever. I love him so much.” Selene smushes the Pokémon’s cheeks together and it nuzzles her, careful to avoid touching her with its horn.

“God damnit, Selie....” Calem rolled his eyes when Selene grinned at him then hugged him tightly, “You’re a fucking brat you know that?”

“Whatever. Fucking fight me,” Selene snorted and nuzzled her friend’s shoulder, “Pourquoi es-tu ici? I thought you would be in Kalos, chasing down the legendaries.” 

“Why am I here? Well to check on you of course. You are making quite the splash online and I was a little worried about you. My little Selie, seducing attractive Galar men all on her own.” Calem held a hand to his face, fake tears glistening, “I’m so proud.”

“Uh huh. So why are you really here?” Selene playfully pushed her friend off of her and led him towards the East lake Axewell exit. 

“I wanted to go exploring. Kalos is boring without you causing trouble. Plus I really did want to check on you. I didn’t think you heard the news over here and I wanted to let you know...” Calem grabbed her hand and gave her a serious look.

“They are thinking about releasing that Abra guy. Something about good behavior and an insanity plea. Sycamore doubts they will but he wanted me to tell you to be careful. It’s bad enough that you are making waves over here.” “Stay on your guard just in case, Sycamore said something about the man’s brother being at the courthouse and starting a protest calling for Abra’s release.”

Shivers went down Selene’s spine and she dimly heard the release of a pokeball as Yuki appeared beside her. The fairy types calming presence help though, she was glaring somewhat at Calem. She never had liked him.

“It’s fine Selene. Nothing has happened yet. I just wanted to make sure you knew and stayed safe. I’m here to protect you!” Calem said confidently, hands on his hips. 

Selene resisted the urge to remind him of the many times she had beaten him and instead gave him a grateful smile, “You aren’t here to protect me. You just wanted to fuck people from another region.”

Calem blushed, “Shut up. Your crush on Raihan is well known so you have no room to talk. I just happen to think the fighting type gym leader is really hot and wanted to check her out.”

“Is this about your foot fetish again?” Selene said somewhat grateful for the distraction. Spirit returns to her shadow and she tosses Yuki a poke puff before recalling her. 

“It’s not a foot fetish. I want her to crush my head with her thighs. There’s a difference.”

“Gross, Cal. Just gross.”

“Oh shut up, Selie. You can’t tell me you haven’t had one fantasy about Raihan or Leon?”

Selene shrugged as they continued to walk to the Wild Area, it was a rather sunny day so different Pokémon were popping up. She didn’t want to tell him that she had had plenty of fantasies about Raihan, some from before she knew him but even more now. Usually they consisted of dark rooms and handcuffs, Raihan’s low laughter tickling her ears.

“Scared, petite Fèe?” Selene shook her head, thinking of Raihan instantly calmed her nerves but she wasn’t really prepared for the blush that lit her cheeks.  
Fantasies of Leon however were rare and somewhat different, mostly about after the heat of battle, one winner dominating the other, cocky smiles and battle scarred skin. Though after he had sent her that first sexy selfie, a lot more had begun. 

Calem chuckled as he watched his friend short circuit from his question. He could practically see steam rising from her head. It was nice to see her somewhat relaxed after the last couple of months. He could still tell she was dealing with things poorly but clearly being in Galar was doing a little good.

“Stop overthinking it.”He poked at her cheek and she slapped his hand away, taking in the wild area around themes 

“Cal, I can’t like two guys. It’s wrong. Well...it feels wrong. What would people say?” Selene mumbled as she caught sight of a minccino and used a quick ball on it. 

“Do you actually care what people think? They would probably say it looks like she is getting hot sex from two hot guys on the reg. Good for her.” 

“Well that clearly isn’t happening so...Oh yay!”

Selene and Calem high-five when she catches the fluffy Pokémon, Selene registering it into her dex as Chichi. 

“Clearly. Maybe if you would stop prude...and obsessing, you could get laid for once.”

Selene pouted at her friend, “why is everyone so obsessed with my sex life or lack of one.”

“Selene, you are 21 and a virgin. While it’s cool to wait and I respect that, you are tensed up and stressed out. Your typical coping mechanisms include alcoholism and binge eating. If you want to do something to release stress, fine but you could be doing it in a healthy manner.”

“By sleeping around?” Selene said putting the pokeball away and pulling out her bike, Calem does the same. 

“No, idiote. By finding a healthy relationship, going to therapy, allowing yourself to depend on others for once.” Calem called her an idiot in Kalosian and biked around her and headed towards the water; clearly intent on riding into the gyrados nearby, “Also you don’t always have to date someone! There are things called ‘friends with benefits’!”

“That’s stupid. Hey! You don’t even need a water type Pokémon!” She laughed, racing behind him. She watched as she takes on the Pokémon with his venusaur.

“Neither do you. Just use the team you have now.” He shouted back. Clearly the plant type was overleveled and took the water/flying type down rather easily. 

“I can’t. I was trying to only use Pokémon from this region. Though it does seem that the gym challenges are rather easy. I was trying to start a new team to make it seem fair at least.”

“I guess I can see that. Who do you have with you now anyway?”

Selene pauses to set up a camp and released her team. Yuki, Spirit were always there but she had added rhyperior (Rhy!!), her Noivern (Noi-chan), and vaperon (Aqua). She kept Chewtle as a back up to get levels faster, she figured it was a good choice for a dynamax Pokémon if she couldn’t find a gigantamax Pokémon in the raid dens. She missed Leena but figured a charmelon wasn’t a good choice for a fire gym. 

Calem releases his team: meowstic, clefable, flareon, absol, altaria and greninja. 

“Why not use blaistose? He was a mainstay for your Kalos team.”

“I just wanted to change it up .” Selene threw the ball towards Vaporeon who bounces it back happily. “It wouldn’t seem fair. I doubt I would even be allowed to use this team.” 

Selene started to set up the pot for curry with a shrug. She figured Calem and his Pokémon would enjoy that. 

“Whatever. I’m going to go to your remaining matches. Maybe I can met Bea that way.” Calem lets out an exaggerated moan and Selene’s hand twitched towards the ball pocket of her bag, “Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Yeah well stop being gross.” Selene laughs and snaps a picture of her and Calem, arms slung around one another’s shoulders, sunglasses hiding their eyes. She posts it on her Chatter and Poketwit pages with a grin writing, “Team Kalos back in action.”

After eating, the two wander around for hours until they find a gigantmax lapras den, Selene shouted that she needed to catch it and dove inside with two other trainers, Calem reluctantly following behind her.  
After catching the Lapras, Calem and Selene chase down high lvl Pokémon to battle to quickly level up the lapras. Her problems pushed to the side for the time being.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“I see you have passed my catching challenge, Selene Alarie. I hope you will come to understand the power of fire Pokémon.” Kabu said as Selene walked onto the field, “That is why I have decided to change my team for you. I have a proposition for you.”

“Oh no...is this going to be something weird? You’re from Hoenn right? I was hoping you wouldn’t be weird.” Selene mumbled, glaring at him warily. 

“Calm down child, I am simply giving you the option of using your true team. Choose three Pokémon and so will I. They can be at least level 60.” 

Selene thought about this as she was given access to her Pokémon box. She stuck her new lapras in her party, it having been a surprisingly high level when she caught it. She chooses Aqua(60) and Rhy! (57) and reluctantly puts Yuki, Spirit, and Noi-chan away. 

“Are you ready for this, Ms. Alarie?” 

Selene gave him a slow grin, “More than you will ever know. Go, Aqua!”

Kabu sent out a level 50 Salazzle. It hisses at her then posed. Both she and Kabu rolled their eyes at it. 

The crowd went wild as the battle began. Selene’s smile grew bright, she really did love the feeling of battling a tough opponent. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|  
Raihan watched as Selene and Kabu battled, each taking out one Pokémon from the others team. Selene was flushed and happy, even if her first Pokémon had been KO’d.

Raihan thought she looked like she had in the videos he had seen of her when she was younger, going through the league for the first time. The Kalos league had been televised as well, the battles not as big as galar’s but it was still nice to see something new. She had always been cute but when she battled she became a completely different person. Someone confident in her abilities, that only saw the battle around her. That’s part of the reason he had been shocked when he had found out what had happened to her. Having found out the news from a gossip site that was tasteless enough to show photos of her wounds from when she was carried away on a stretcher. 

At the time, he had wanted to say something to her after her attack, he thought about sending a get well card but felt it would be weird to receive a gift from a stranger after what happened. He had been angry then, but it was a detached anger but now that he actually knew the woman, his anger was seething inside every time he saw her scars. But she clearly didn’t want to discuss them with anyone.

Selene’s Rhyperior takes out the Ninetales with ease using earthquake and stone edge  
“Kabu has gigantamaxed his Centiskorch! Who will Selene send out next?!” 

Raihan watched as Selene bit her nail then exhaled slowly, tossing her pokeball with a determaknes stare. Her dynamax band glows and gigantamax lapras appears. 

With Lapras’s max geyser attack, Centiskorch fainted. Selene thanked her luckily stars that she had given the Pokémon a quick claw just in case. She had debating using a mystic water but gave it to vapereon. Rain from lapras’ attack falls around them and Selene smiled as she spun around the Pokémon and hugged its neck. 

Raihan cheered then frowned remembering what Selene had told him a few days ago.

“So Leon asked me out on a date if I win. I’m really not sure how I feel about this.”

He had told her to go even though the idea made his stomach twist. He didn’t really like anyone else touching what’s his. But Leon was different, even seeing the picture of Selene laying on the man’s chest gave him a weird thrill. He knew that he liked them both, having liked Leon for many years. However his rivalry with the man fueled him more. He felt strangely possessive over Selene, Leon barely knew anything about the girl, liking her for her looks and skills at contests. He didn’t actually try to learn anything about her until Gloria had mentioned her coming to the region. 

Raihan had been a fan for years, following her Pokémon contests and battles until she started modeling, then his interest had changed to a more physical version. He still liked her regardless and had wanted to meet her, secretly thrilled when Leon mentioned endorsing her simply so they could battle. 

With a sigh, Raihan turned to text Selene only to see that she was already calling him. He smirked flattered that she had thought of him first.  
“Rai! Did you see!” Selene said sweat slicked bangs sticking to her face and eyes bright. Raihan’s eyes follow a bead of sweat that travelled down her throat to the hollow of her collarbone

“Mmhm..I did, Fèe. You did so well. Kabu only changes his team for a few people. He must have wanted a challenge.” He leaned back watching the girl dry her wet hair. She didn’t seem to notice the way her wet white uniform clung to her skin, tight against her chest. Raihan inwardly thanked Lapras for using Max Geyser, a fang biting at his lip.

“Well I am glad he did it. I needed that. I forgot how it felt to be able to use my higher level Pokémon in a gym battle.” Selene groaned softly and stretched, shirt rising to see a tantalizing view of brown skin. Raihan swore the woman was going to be the death of him. 

“Keep winning. It’s only going to get harder from here...”Raihan smirked at his choice of words, “Anyway what are you going to wear for your big date.”

Selene shrugged, “I haven’t thought about it yet. Do you have any suggestions?” 

Raihan raises an eyebrow at her query, “Do you really want me to answer that?”

“Duh, I wouldn’t have asked.” Selene turned and stripped out of her uniform top, Raihan getting a glance of the smooth brown skin of her back and a glimpse of a lacy black bra.

“Eternatus, woman. What are you doing?” Raihan glanced away for a second then glanced back only to see Selene facing the screen with her arms crossed. His face went red as he stared at her lace covered chest. She grinned at him.

“Wow Raihan and here I thought you were a pervert. You were actually trying to be chivalrous.” Selene winked at him and covered the camera. She reappears fully dressed, blue tank top still showing off the barest hints of black lace. 

“You are evil. Why don’t you wear the sundress you got from the shoot. It looked cute.” Raihan says as he picks up goomy from the floor and holds it. His face red, he swore even goomy laughed at him. 

Selene stared at him, a strange look on her face, “if you say so...”

“Hey...”

“Hey?”She mimicked him

Raihan rolled his eyes, “Just be careful. Leon is well meaning but he does have a lot on his mind with the league so forgive him if he does something stupid.”

“You know I never really gave him an answer about it until today. I thought he had forgotten honestly.” Selene murmured softly, she looked conflicted about something.

“What’s the matter, Fèe?”

“Oi! Who are you talking to Selie!” A loud voice interrupted and Selene turned her head to glare at someone.

“Tu me peux pas étre ici! Sors d’ici, Cal.” (You can’t be in here. Get out of here, Cal)

A man a little taller than Selene leans on to her shoulder and peers at the screen. He smiles brightly at Raihan. 

“Bonjour, Raihan! I have heard so much about you.” Calem smiled at the older man and Raihan waved vaguely wondering who the man was.

“Sors d’ici, s’il vous plaît, Calem.” 

“Oui, Oui ...sheesh.” Selene pushed the man out of the room and Raihan frowned a little at the casual way they touched. He knew Kalosians were like that but Selene usually avoided touching men unless she knew them. 

“Pardon, Rai. Calem is weird.” She huffed and rolled her eyes. She was fond of the man it seemed, “I’ll call you when I get back to the hotel. I’m tired.”

She looked tired. It seemed that the excitement of the win was wearing off, energy seeping from her. Raihan felt a pang of concern but wasn’t sure how to help her. “Of course, Au revior. Fèe”

“Goodbye, Maître.” 

Raihan hung up with a click and leaned back, desire and unease twisting in his gut. He wanted to be the one on the date. But he knew when to be the supportive friend, he pets his goomy and knew when to bide his time. He covered his head with a hand and tried not to think of black lace.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~~

Please review! Thank you. Things will probably be heating up in the next chapters.


	6. Knock, Knock. Get the door, it’s Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene’s first date doesn’t go as planned and Raihan is a good bro. Things have to get worse before they get better and Selene has a moment of weakness.

BRC: I am very sorry if the format of this story is weird. I am writing it on pages right now. I don’t own Pokémon, though Selene and her messiness is all mine. I love my poor child, that’s why she has so many problems. She will get better but it has to get worse. Please read and review. 

Chapter Six: Knock Knock, Get the Door it’s Depression

The ‘Dragon’s Hoard’ restaurant in Hammerlocke that Leon had chosen was really beautiful. Selene had wondered what Hammerlocke was like and was excited to be there way before her challenge with Raihan. The restaurant was candle lit, had a wonderful atmosphere and so far the wine selection was great. Selene was enjoying the music playing quietly in the background as after two glasses of wine she was feeling really great. It was too bad Leon had yet to show up.

Selene had been waiting for around 30 minutes. Having discussed the date with Leon the night before she had expected him to arrive before her since he said his charizard knew the way. While she expected him to get lost, she felt rather ridiculous sitting by herself. She nervously texted him only to not get a reply.

“This is my fault somehow. I scared him off....”Selene started to bite her nails nervously. It didn’t help she was in an unfamiliar place, no one that she knew was around. Leon had chosen some fancy Galarian restaurant, saying that it had wonderful food. She hated this.

After an hour, Selene found herself nibbling on a breadstick, face heated with embarrassment. It was bad enough she had to tell the waiter multiple times that she was waiting on someone. She just had to admit to herself that he wasn’t going to show. Leon was champion after all, Selene was sure he had either gotten lost or was busy with the league. The smell of food made her stomach ache. 

‘I didn’t deserve anything else anyway.’ She glanced at her phone, wanting to call him when she saw a text message from Oleana.

“Leon is terribly sorry but he will have to postpone your little unnecessary outing. He sends his regrets.” Oleana had said along with a picture of Chairman Rose and Leon in a meeting at Rose tower. Selene sent off a reply and leaned back in her chair. 

“Well what else did I expect.” Selene sighed and called the waiter over to pay for the wine then left the restaurant. Selene knew first hand how busy the life of a champion was. Even if it seemed he could make time for other people, just not her at that moment. This had been his idea in the first place. It only made her feel worse when it began to rain. 

She didn’t even have an umbrella or jacket on her. 

Selene thought about texting Nessa or Sonia, wanting to know their opinions on the matter. She knew Calem could probably help but he would also probably laugh at her. Yet she couldn’t face the embarrassment. So her first actual date was her just being stood up. It would have made her laugh if it wasn’t all so aggravating. Her attacker potentially getting out of jail, Leon standing her up. What else was going to go wrong in her life? 

So Selene did what she used to do when she felt horrible, she went to the liquor store. 

That is how the young woman ended up crying next to the steps of Hammerlock. Yuki stared at her master anxiously as she drank her depression away. 

It clearly wasn’t working. 

“I was supposed to give this up. I was supposed to be stronger than this...” she stared down at her dark red dress and stockings, the fabric stained and torn from tripping earlier. Her knee was bleeding and she didn’t really care. She groaned and buried her face into her knees and starts to cry. She was really tired of crying by now but she didn’t know what else to do. Everything was so overwhelming and she had just wanted one night where something went right.

Yuki used telekinesis and took Selene’s phone from her purse, psychically dialing Raihan’s number. She wasn’t sure what else to do but had seen enough to know Raihan cared about her master. The sight of alcohol and the feeling of her master’s fragile mental state sent Yuki back to that day when her trainer wouldn’t wake up. It had felt like she had failed to keep her master safe and that wasn’t going to happen again. Even if Yuki had to save her master from herself. 

“Oh hey Fèe how did the date go...Yuki? What’s the matter, girl?” Raihan picked up surprised to see the gardevoir on the other end of the line. 

Yuki directed Roto to fly in front of Selene’s crying form, the girl taking long drags from the whiskey bottle. She didn’t even like whiskey. It was just cheap and she didn’t care at that point. Selene sputtered and choked on the alcohol when she saw Raihan looking worriedly at her. She coughed and gave Yuki a half hearted glare, wiping at her mouth.  
“Fèe? What the fuck happened? Where’s Leon?”

“Oh hi, Rai. Did...did Yuki call you? ‘M sooo sorry bout that. Leon..had other plans. Something about Rose.” She hiccuped while rapidly wiping her eyes. Raihan was the last person she wanted to see her like this. 

“Champion stuff ish important.” She laughed bitterly and raised the bottle back to her mouth.

“Shit, Fèe. Where are you?” Raihan looked worried, standing up and putting on his jacket.

“The wild area outside Hammerlock. Figured I could at least catch some Pokémon but I’m bad at that too..” Selene shook her head, repetitive thoughts kept filling her mind. Her anxiety and depression were worse when she was drunk. 

“Stay there. I’m coming to get you. Don’t do anything stupid.” Raihan said as he headed out his home. Selene shrugged and continued to sip her drink.

“You don’t have to do that...’m fine. It’s gonna storm soon so I can catch some electric type Pokémon. That would be fun.” Selene frowned staring up at the rain when Roto clicked off the call, even her phone was giving her funny looks. 

“This is just sad. Former champion Selene reduced to an alcoholic at 21. Over a really pretty guy standing her up.” She snorted but it was more of a sob. At least with the rain it was harder to tell she had been crying. 

Selene just felt stupid for believing that she could be happy for a moment. That someone like Leon could have liked her. Usually people didn’t stand up women they liked. Or at least they would message them a little earlier than an hour later. Not having some bitchy secretary do it. She felt angry and embarrassed and more than anything ashamed for how she was reacting. But it was like she had gone on auto pilot. 

‘I shouldn’t have gotten my hopes up. I know better than that. ’ Selene didn’t know why she hadn’t just left Hammerlocke. Maybe a tiny part of her hoped that Leon would still show, claim that he had gotten lost or something. Yet she also didn’t want him to see her like this, part of her didn’t want to see him at all now. She had just wanted a nice date, not to be sitting out in the rain throwing the world’s worse pity party. An overreaction to a man standing her up. She truly was pathetic. 

“You know getting sick before the next competition really isn’t a good idea.” Something stopped the rain over her and she tilted her head back to see Raihan standing over her with an umbrella. 

“Does it matter...I wasn’t supposed to be doing this anyway. Gloria is the one...”Raihan cut her off and pulled her off of the ground. Selene stumbled into his chest, groaning when the world spun. 

“Shut up, that doesn’t matter right now. What matters is getting you inside. Your pokèmon are worried and you don’t want Yuki getting ill either.” He handed her his jacket and the umbrella before picking her up. Selene moaned when her stomach lurched, alcohol threatening to come back up. She shrugged his jacket onto her cold form and held the umbrella over them. Yuki picked up the rest of Selene’s things and followed Raihan back into the city, chirping happily at her trainer’s drunken complaints and protests. 

Moments later, Selene found herself in a large house, sitting on the covered toilet while Raihan ran bath water and lavender scented bubble bath in an insanely large tub. Selene would have laughed at his choice if she didn’t feel like crying so badly. Her pokèmon were off in another room with Raihan’s team, duraludon leading them to where extra beds and food were. Selene sighed leaning her towel covered head in her hands. One of the trainers from his gym had gotten her things for her from the hotel, though she wasn’t sure where he had put them. 

“I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to do this. People shouldn’t have to keep taking care of me. I’m just going to go.” Selene stood up and froze as the room spun again. As much fun as she found being drunk, walking while wasted was not fun. 

“You aren’t going anywhere except into the bathtub. Then we are going to clean that knee.” He gave her a glare that gave no argument and she found herself sitting back down. 

“So do you want to talk about what happened?” Raihan said testing the water with a hand then leaning back against the side of the jacuzzi style tub. Selene guessed that it had to be large to fit Raihan’s tall form.

“He didn’t show. He was too busy. I..felt overwhelmed. I mean I know i’m not good enough. He could have just told me that though..”Selene inhaled and rubbed at her eyes, “I’m sorry this is stupid. I really need to go home. Somewhere...”

“Selene. Stop. You aren’t going anywhere like this. You are panicking and are drunk. You have nowhere else to be for the next few days. I know for a fact your gym challenge is scheduled for a week from now.” Raihan said softly but sternly. Selene shivered and meekly nodded. 

“But I...can’t stay here.”

“You can and you will. Where else are you going to go? If you go to a hotel you are just going to drink alone and think bad thoughts. Your other options are to Nessa, Sonia or your mother and you wouldn’t even call them to tell them about this.” Raihan stood up and walked over to her. He turned her around slowly and lightly tugged at her zipper, pausing when she froze.

“Raihan...I don’t want to put you out. Rather, I don’t want to inconvenience anyone else more than I already have.” She flinched at the sound of her zipper and stepped out of her dress, shivering somewhat in the room. She could feel Raihan tense behind her then felt his arms slip around her waist.

“You aren’t inconveniencing anyone. You know you can always ask for help if you need it.”  
“However I do think we need to work on your coping mechanisms...”Raihan murmured softly into her left ear, lips brushing her pulse, “We’ll start training later this week. For now you really need to rest.”

He stepped away and handed her a few towels, not trying to hide the apprising stare he gives her choice of lingerie. Nessa had told her to pick a matching set of a black lacy bra, panties and stockings and she was some what glad that she had listened. She hadn’t actually expected anyone to see it. She watched as he carefully gathers her dress to put in the wash.

“Relax for a little while, Fèe. I’ll be in the other room if you need me. Your glasses, contact case and some clothes are on the counter with an extra toothbrush and paste. I will make food since I know the only thing in your stomach right now is alcohol.” Raihan’s voice was soft yet stern and he touched her face, brushing underneath the scar over her right eye, “Leave your clothes in the hamper and come to the kitchen when you are done.”

Selene sighed knowing that there wasn’t really much she could do. There was a storm raging outside and she had nowhere else to go. She really didn’t want to go anywhere else either. 

“Oui. Merci, Rai.” She said exhausted from crying and drinking. She was more emotionally exhausted than anything and wasn’t sure how much more of this that she could take. 

“You’re welcome, Fèe.” Raihan said softly, rubbing a tear away from her face. He kissed her forehead softly then left the room. Selene dutifully stripped and climbed into the bath before dunking her head under the water and wishing that she would drown.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Selene stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in a tank top and a pair of shorts that she bet were Raihan’s, bandage taped to the scrape on her knee. She was also bundled in his hoodie, well one of them at least, she had a feeling he had multiples. The girl’s hair was messily wrapped in a towel and she had her glasses on. Selene sneezed and groaned softly, she wasn’t as drunk anymore but walking didn’t seem to be her strong suit at the current moment. All she wanted was to go back to her hotel room and sleep for a very long time. It felt like a waste that Raihan had canceled it. 

However the smell of curry filled her nose and her stomach growled. She cursed her traitorous body and wandered towards the kitchen where she found Raihan surrounded by Pokémon. 

“Enjoy your bath, Fèe?” Raihan said not looking up from the curry and smacking Duraludon’s claw away from the pot. He was dressed in a tank top and shorts again, apron tied around his waist. It was rather cute. The drunk fan girl inside her squealed. 

“Yes..thank you. I’m sorry.” She said softly, kneeling to pet Minchino in the head. Spirit floated over to her with Yuki and she smiled to see her Slyveon playing with vapereon and flygon. Though flygon looked terrified of the pink Pokémon.  
Noivern had made itself at home beside Raihan, clearly trying to get some food. The gym leader pet the dragon’s head then glanced her way. He blushed a bit seeing her in his too big hoodie and and shorts. He found he liked her better in his clothing and glasses and made a note to make it an everyday thing. 

Raihan waved away her apology, “No problem. I wasn’t going to leave you out in the cold. Are you feeling okay?”

“I have been better... still tipsy.” She sat at the bar near him where a glass of water and bottle of aspirin waited. She smiled in thanks and he winked at her before turning back to the food. 

Her phone ringing broke the comfortable silence and Selene sighed, not wanting to deal with anything else at the moment. Reading her trainers thoughts, Yuki floated over to turn the phone off, nibbling on a poke puff with the other hand. She had clearly raided Selene’s bag to give the Pokémon snacks even though Raihan was making curry. 

Selene gave her Pokémon a grateful smile and leaned against the counter. Her head already pounding, it didn’t help that she felt cold in spite of the warmth in the house. She felt awful.

“So do you want to talk now?” Raihan said softly putting his heart into the curry then plating it up for them and the Pokémon. 

Selene flipped his hood over her head, “¿De qoui parle-t-il? I’m a mess. People are busy. I don’t matter enough to...” she stopped when Raihan flicked her forehead, “ow. The fuck?”(What is there to talk about)

“You are talking negatively. That isn’t what I wanted to hear. Try again.” Raihan finished setting out the curry went to go get a sports drink. They both needed something to drink, her from her lack of proper nutrition and him from working out while she was in the bath to keep from going off to find Leon while angry. 

“Well how else do you explain why this happened? I am just confused. It seemed like he forgot all together and Oleana had to cover his ass.” Selene growled angrily then shook her head, “It doesn’t matter. I’m just really tired.”

Selene dug into her curry and resisted the urge to sob. It was really good, her Pokémon seemed to agree with her as well. It had to have been rated charizard class at least. She rather enjoyed the Spicy cheese curry, which was surprising. 

Raihan grinned when he saw how she dug into her food, clearly hungry. That proved his theory correct, she had been avoiding food for most of the day. He ate his own food, carefully watching her. 

“It’s good I take it?”

“Yeah.” Selene mumbled around a mouthful.

Raihan mussed her hair with a smile, “Eat all of it. I want to see a clean plate, Fèe.”

“Whatever..”Selene winced when he glared at her with a raised eyebrow, “...Oui, Maître.” 

“Good girl.” 

Selene finished as much as she could and Raihan rolled his eyes and took the plate away. 

“It’s a start. I’m watching you though.” 

“Okay, well that’s weird. Ouch!” Selene rubbed her forehead where Raihan flicked her and stood to help with the dishes. 

“You are literally drunk and probably sick. Go sit your ass down somewhere.” 

“I need to do something...please?” 

Raihan glances her way then frowned, “Go play with Duraludon. Your Pokémon probably want attention from you too.” 

Selene frowned then tugged on his shirt a little to get him to bend down. He raised an eyebrow then leaned down for Selene to kiss his cheek. He smiled then laughed when their Rotoms snap pictures. It sucked that she technically couldn’t turn the phone off. Roto seemed to like booting back up whenever it felt like it. At least it turned itself on silent. 

“Wtf is with you guys and displays of affection. Stop.” Selene said with a cough. She walked into the living room with the Pokémon and started grooming them. Spirit stayed in the kitchen with Raihan, staring at him. 

“Hey, your gengar is freaking me out.” Raihan yelled as the ghost floated closer to him.

“It’s fine. It just means he likes you.” Selene called back, “or wants to eat your soul...”  
Raihan eyed the floating purple ghost warily.

Spirit laughed and started washing the dishes with spooky spectral hands that extended from a portal in the air. It quickly washed and dried them with ease, clearly used to the task. Spirit seems to shoo Raihan towards the living room and Raihan slipped the gengar a lumiose gazette with a smile.

He walked into the living room to see Selene grooming the Pokémon, Yuki braiding Selene’s still wet hair. 

“Hey Rai, I have a question.”

“Shoot.”

“Should I just use my main team against Bea too? Gardevoir is pretty strong though.”

Raihan shrugged, thinking. “Wouldn’t you rather catch a couple new fairy type Pokémon? I don’t think you have a milcery yet.”

“True.” 

“If you are feeling up to it we can go catch some in the wild Area tomorrow.” Raihan said smiling as goodra came up to him happily holding something in its hands. 

“Are you sure that’s fair? You are the competition after all.” She sighed when Yuki finished with her hair and pet the Pokémon in appreciation, “and it seems like I am getting screwed over on promises from people in the league.”

“I try not to break my promises, Fèe. Speaking of which, it’s not a galarian starter but it is a Pokémon from the galar region.” Raihan said handing Selene a Pokémon egg. Selene switched it into her party, putting slyveon in the box for the time being. 

“I don’t get why people keep giving me Pokémon.” Selene said holding the Pokémon to her  
chest. She switches Minccino out for her chandelure with flame body and sat on the floor with her Pokémon, Raihan slid behind her, arms around her shoulders.

“It’s okay to feel overwhelmed sometimes. It’s how you use your emotions that matters. You don’t have to get drunk to feel better.” He kissed the back of her neck and smirked against her skin.  
“But if you really NEED to be hurt...I could teach you how to do it properly.” The way he said that made her freeze, need growing in her stomach. 

“What are you proposing?” Selene said slowly and leaned back against his chest. She could feel him breathing slowly when his right hand shifted and was around her throat. She froze and he left it there for a brief moment.

“I would show you now but you need to be sober to properly consent. We’ll talk about this in the morning. For now you come with me.” 

Raihan handed the Pokémon egg to Yuki then picked up Selene bridal style, carrying the girl up the stairs to his room. It was surprisingly neat filled with random work out gear and sports paraphernalia. She frowned when she saw her poster. She wanted to rip it off of the wall, eyes noting where photoshop had been used. 

Raihan rolled his eyes and carried her to the bed anyway keeping the light off. Selene felt herself drop onto the mattress and Raihan flopped beside her.

“Go to sleep, Fèe. You look exhausted.”

She felt exhausted. Selene sighed softly twisting to nuzzle her face into his chest. Raihan twisted a strand of her hair around his ring finger and kissed it. He watched her for a few minutes then got out his phone to text his old friend, eyes glinting dangerously in the dark. Selene’s gardevoir poked her head into the room then backed away slowly. Her master was well protected for the time being.


	7. Hey Guys, I’m Really Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene loses for the first time in a while then takes on two gyms and meets up with her sister. Healing takes a while but it’s happening. Leon feels bad about what has happened and wants to fix things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Pokémon or any of the characters except for Selene, Scotty and any other weird characters you don’t recognize from the games. Thank you for reading. Please review. I love constructive feedback.

Chapter Seven: Hey Guys, I’m really Trying. 

After a few days hanging out with Raihan and the trainers in his gym, Selene recovered from her illness. She and Raihan spent some time together catching Pokémon in the Wild Area together where Selene caught an applin, ditto and a gigantamax alcremie. Some guy in Hammerlocke told her how people in Galar gave each other applin to declare their love and Selene wondered if she would ever have anyone to do that with though she found herself looking at Raihan. 

She decided to breed the applin and ditto and left them in the nursery in the wild area while she made her way to Stow on Side. 

Then something surprising happened to Selene. She lost. 

First it was against one of the trainers in Raihan’s gym, a trainer named Aria who’s Hakumo-o and abomasnow obliterated the young pokèmon Selene had chosen. The young woman had shook it off, still somewhat sick from her “incident” a few days ago. It didn’t help that the trainers in Raihan’s gym were rather strong so it was to be expected. 

The second time was to the strange young woman, Gloria had befriended, Marnie. That one had been really surprising. They young woman had requested a three on three battle, finding Selene training with Yuki near some raltz. The younger girl had said something about proving herself to Gloria and challenged Selene with a blush. Selene had been rather surprised to see her team well countered by the mostly dark type team. 

“Huh. That’s the second time I’ve lost this week. This is...new.” A small part of her felt like crying yet she knew losing happened. It just hadn’t happened to her in a long time. Selene snorted, clearly she was getting sloppy and needed to fix whatever it was that was holding her back. 

“You seem off your game there, chap. Is everything all right?” Marnie has asked when Selene started laughing. 

“No, I’m really not. But thank you. It’s no wonder, Glory likes you. You’re pretty strong.” Selene said shaking the young woman’s hand. 

Marnie’s cheeks reddened ever so slightly, “She’s amazing.”

“Yeah, she really is. You should talk to her more. She definitely needs more female friends. And honestly you are way better than the other two guys that like her.” She grinned when Marnie went as red as a tomato, “You can’t fool me, kid. I’m not completely blind.”

“Are all older siblings this protective? It’s already bad that Piers has his bloody grunts following me around but from what Hop said you threatened him with a taser.”

Selene smirked, “And I will do it again, that kid better stay away from my sister. His brother is bad enough. Anyway...Team “Yell” is connected to your brother? That’s weird.”

“Yeah he told them to cheer me on while I am doin’ my gym challenge. I didn’t really need the cheerin’ squad though.” Marnie took out her phone and showed Selene a picture of Piers. 

“Huh he looks familiar. Weird hair.” Selene told Roto to look the guy up. 

“Yeah he is in a band so it’s his look.” Marnie shrugged and Selene gets a picture with her to send to Gloria. She grinned when Marnie blushed and agreed also taking a picture with her and her Pokémon. 

The two talk for a little while, Selene giving Marnie pointers on what Gloria liked in Pokémon and what foods she enjoyed. Marnie tells her about Spikemuth and morpeko and gave Selene Opal’s league card which she added to the other set of gym leader cards she had received. She found that she really liked Marnie and hoped that Gloria stayed friends with the girl. She kinda reminded her of a shy version of Shauna with way better style. She wouldn’t tell Shauna that though. 

It was strange but after that Selene felt oddly inspired to do better on her gym challenge. After sending Gloria the picture of Marnie and texting Calem to meet her at the next town, Selene left the wild area with a smile. She spent a little while messing with her team composition and made her way to the next stadium, feeling confident in spite of her previous losses. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“And with that win Selene has gotten her fourth badge. Selene’s alcremie has defeated Bea’s machamp! She struggled a little with the gym challenge but she beat Bea with ease.” The announcer yelled while Selene shook Bea’s hand. 

The gym challenge and some of Bea’s trainers had given the girl a little trouble, the spinning teacup ride making her dizzy. A strange new trainer named Scotty with a galarian Sir’fetched, a machop and weirdly enough an Kadabra, gave Selene a rather difficult battle that she enjoyed. He bragged happily about his Pokémon and told Selene where he had caught it though “her Sir’fetched would never be as good as MY Sir’fetched.” Selene decided that she didn’t like the man.

Bea’s trainers all seemed weird and after talking to Bea about self defense for a little while she went on her way. Bea and Selene came up with a schedule that would have Selene stopping by the Stow on Side gym every few days to train. 

Leon watched the gym battle on his phone, somewhat annoyed that he hadn’t been able to talk to the young woman since they were supposed to have had their date. He felt terrible about missing it and after being chewed out by Raihan and Sonia, whom apparently had been told by Raihan what happened, he had tried to contact Selene only to receive no reply.

He had wanted to explain what had happened. Leon had been excited for the date but when he mentioned it to Chairman Rose and Oleana, he had found himself being stuck in meeting after meeting. Soon he had lost track of time and when he had finally been able to escape, it was already way past time. He had tried to message Selene back only to be told by Oleana that she had taken care of it and that Selene had taken it well. It hadn’t helped that she had also handed him the articles about Selene in Kalos then as well.

Raihan had said otherwise having called him the day after. The man had yelled at him yet wouldn’t explain fully what had happened. 

Leon had asked if Selene was near him.

“Of course she is. You left her waiting in the rain, someone had to help her. She’s my friend.” Raihan had said, turning his phone to show the sleeping woman next to him. She looked feverish and had been surrounded by some of Raihan’s Pokémon, her body covered in Raihan’s jacket and a blanket that covered them both.

Leon couldn’t help the flash of anger he had felt upon seeing that yet it died as he watched Raihan take her temperature. 

“Let me guess, you just happened to be there, Rai? No ulterior motives at all?” Leon has growled back, jealousy twisting in his stomach as he watched his friend. Yet he had to admit that it looked like Raihan and his Pokémon were worried about the young woman.

“Did it ever occur to you that I might actually care about Selene? I’m not the one who hasn’t even bothered to learn anything about her.” Raihan’s eyes looked dangerous at that moment, “I’m not going to sit around waiting while you decide what you want. YOU are the one who needs to figure your shit out.”

Raihan had given him deadly looking smile then, “I have already decided what I want and the only person that gets to hurt her is me. The least you could do is properly apologize.”

“Then let me speak to her...” Leon had glanced at the sleeping woman once more, half hidden by the hood of Raihan’s jacket, arms wrapped around a Pokémon egg. Raihan’s flygon and sandaconda were sleeping near her while her vaporeon was being used as a pillow, probably to keep her fever down, it’s tail curling around her. He could see gengar’s eyes watching him from a shadow between Raihan and Selene, a cold glare in them.

“Do you really think that is a good idea right now, Lee? You might what to give her some time.”Raihan shook his head at him, “She is heading out soon anyway. I just wanted her to get over the cold before she left.”

Leon winced then at the reminder.  
Raihan wouldn’t give him all the details just that the woman had ended up in the rain near the wild area. He felt ashamed that she had waited for him at the restaurant for so long. He wondered what had happened after that for her to end up in the wild area but he guessed that she had tried to catch Pokémon to distract herself or something. 

He knew Selene had to be angry at him. She rarely replied to his messages or selfies any more. Either ignoring them or sending short, formal replies. It hurt that she wouldn’t even send him a picture of her, yet he saw her blog littered with pictures of her Pokémon and Raihan’s own page covered with pictures of them together. 

“I’m really sorry, bunty. Congratulations on your win.” He messaged her, knowing she probably wouldn’t reply anytime soon. 

Yet now as he watched her smile at the white alcremie on her shoulder, he couldn’t see any traces of anger. She looked healthier some how, like she had spent the last few days resting. The bags under her eyes usually covered by make up seemed gone.  
However the main thing that bothered him at the current moment was the black collar she wore around her neck. It was barely noticeable but it was a rather strange accessory to suddenly start sporting. When zoomed in Leon could see the dragon type gym symbol swinging from the o shaped ring.

“What’s that about?” Seeing the small symbol hanging in the hollow of Selene’s throat made Leon feel strange and angry. 

Leon knew he had to do something to fix this so he stood and left his rooms, intent on contacting Hop and Gloria. He was sure they could help. It would distract him from the jealousy and confusion warring in his head. He glanced at the articles on his desk, given to him by Oleana earlier. He could at least bother to learn a little more about the young woman.

Later that day when she sent him a picture of Leena enjoying curry he felt a little hopeful.  
*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~**~~**~**~*~**~*~*~*~

Selene huffed as she walked into the creepy forest known as Glimwood tangle and released her Pokémon. She sets up a camp underneath a few glowing mushrooms and climbed inside the tent. Yuki and Spirit seemed happy with their surroundings though Toxie seemed wary of the weird imp like Pokémon that ran past. Leena lit a campfire nearby while the newly hatched Dreepy and the angry cat called Purrserker she now called “Weirdo” stared at one of the glowing mushrooms. 

Selene had been pleasantly surprised when the dreepy had hatched from the egg that day, excitedly calling Raihan and hugging the squirmy creature. Raihan had been pleased with her reaction, clearly nervous since he wasn’t sure if she would like the Pokémon. It had seemed funny at the time, a mix of ghost and dragon type seemed to represent them well. Though a Raihan wondered if a fairy type Pokémon would have been better, seeing her happiness told him otherwise. 

Neither were really sure of what their relationship was. They were clearly closer than friends at that point but hadn’t yet put their relationship into a formal term. 

“I don’t need another starter, Rai. This is great. I’m naming her Jett.” Selene had said giving Raihan a fond smile, “Thank you...though I have something for you as well. It might take some time.”

“Oh? What is it, Fèe? You know I didn’t expect anything in return.” He rubbed his head in embarrassment, “I just thought you needed a good dragon type on your team.” 

Selene thought of the boxes of Applin and applin eggs she now had, carefully breeding for a shiny to give to Raihan. She had also gotten a Sour apple to give him along with it. She couldn’t yet tell him about them or how much she liked him, even if Selene felt like he knew. Selene was still confused about her feelings in general. It didn’t help that a small part of her liked Leon, even if his standing her up had hurt pretty badly. She had decided to take some time to figure out her feelings there, choosing to be just his friend and give him some space though she still wanted him to see Leena’s development. 

“It’s not ready yet. I can’t tell you just yet. It would ruin the surprise.” Selene said scratching Jett’s head. 

“Whatever. Well give it to me on our date. If it’s ready by our gym battle that would be awesome. I’ll get you something good as well.”

Selene held up Jett and gave him a pointed look, “I have been given enough Pokémon...unless..” she shook her head thinking of getting an Applin in return.  
Did she want one from Raihan? The customs in Galar were very strange. 

Raihan watched the woman blush, happy to see the way her hand fidgeted with the collar around her neck. They hadn’t really spoken about it, especially since he had put it on her as she slept. It had been oddly terrifying when she had grabbed his hand, eyes wide from being woken up. He found her gengar staring at him from the corner, neither of them liked her being touched as she slept it seemed. The glare she had given him sent chills down his spine.  
However when Selene had realized it was Raihan, she had only huffed and had cuddled back into her pillow. Spirit on the other hand continued to watch him for the rest of the night. 

He knew the Pokémon that she wanted though, having caught the dreamy look in her eye when she had talked to the man about the Applin. It made sense that Selene was a romantic; being from Kalos after all. However Raihan wanted to wait until she figured out her own feelings, he already knew how he felt about her. 

“If you say so, chevalier dragon.” Selene hung up after they had chatted a little while longer, Raihan giving her the task of getting Jett and the rest of her team to a high level.  
Soon Selene found herself chasing after a galarian Ponyta and the different fairy types that lit up the forest near their camp. 

“We should move here. It reminds me of Laverre City.” Selene said to Yuki as she left the tent to make curry for the team. Dreepy rested on her head sleepily as she sat up the pot and watched her Pokémon play with one another, though she saw Yuki glaring at a hattrem that was walking nearby. 

Selene assumed that the Pokémon wanted another female fairy type friend on the team and caught it much to the gardevoir’s dismay. Selene named her Hattie. 

“I really am going to have a team of only fairy types.”Selene thought with a laugh as she sent the Pokémon to her box, Yuki pouting next to her. She handed her signature Pokémon a pokèpuff and rubbed her head, “That doesn’t mean I am getting rid of you. You know we have to train other Pokémon. I’m expecting you to show Hattie the ropes.”

Yuki rolled her eyes and nudged her trainer, nodding. She wouldn’t mind a rest and she knew the pokèmon Selene had caught would protect the young woman. 

“Right right. We need to level. Come on everyone! Let’s train!” 

The rest of the afternoon was spent wandering the forest and battling any trainer and Pokémon they could find. Selene switched out Yuki for her “Corvina” to give the Pokémon a break and worked on getting her team to higher levels. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Your sister was just here. I was hoping you were going to take my challenge, Selene.” The older gym leader said once Selene had met her on the field.

Selene resisted the urge to give a happy squeal at being able to battle her personal idol. She had heard about Opal from Valerie at a young age and done a lot of research on the older woman. She had been happy when she had gotten Opal’s league card the most. 

“I’m honored to be here. I have been wanting to meet you for a while, Madame.” Selene curtsied with a smile. 

Opal nodded, “I feel the same. I thought you would be a good candidate to take over my gym but I get the feeling that you are meant for something else.”

Selene blinked almost dropping Purrserker’s pokeball, “Wait, what? What was that about taking over a gym.”

“You could have been but you don’t have enough pink on you. Let’s give you some.” Opal tossed out her pokeball and the battle began. 

“I don’t even know what that means ma’am. I wear pink!” Selene sent out her edgy cat like Pokémon with a stumble, distracted slightly with the statement. 

“Question! Do you know my nickname?!” Opal said sending out her galarian Weezing that looked like a bong. Selene made a note to look for one of those Pokémon. It was adorable.

“Uh...the Wizard?” Selene yelled and grinned when Purrserker’s speed went up, “Get ‘em Weirdo!” 

The battle raged on, Selene laughing as she answered the gym leader’s questions. She had to grin when she answered 16 to Opal’s questions about her age. She knew better than to offend a gym leader.

“Correct. Let’s give you a little more pink then, Little fairy.” Opal said gigantamaxing her alcremie with a wink. 

Selene blushed on reflex at the nickname wondering how Opal knew what Raihan called her in Kalosian. She dynamaxed her Toxie, calling for max ooze with a yell. 

A few minutes later she found herself shaking Opal’s hand, the older woman ruffling her hair with a smile.

“I want to see that gardevoir of yours in battle pretty soon, Selene. I’m sure you are planning on using her against Raihan and the champion?”

Selene nodded, “I doubt she will be able to dynamax though. I was trying to figure out how to get around that.”

Opal ponders that for a moment, “If you help me with something I can help you.”

Selene raised an eyebrow and allowed the older woman to tug her out of the stadium, wondering why she seemed to always end up helping gym leaders. She guessed it was probably because they knew she didn’t actually care about the championship. Selene was rather open with her desire for Gloria to win the league. Selene might have wanted to battle Leon, but she knew it wasn’t her time to shine. Her star has already burnt out. 

“Let’s return to Hammerlocke. You wouldn’t mind escorting an old lady there would you? I am sure you wanted to meet up with your sister as well. She finished a little before you and went on ahead.” Opal said after Selene had gotten changed out of her uniform. Opal seemed to like the pink jacket and skirt decorated with little gengar and other designs but it still wasn’t pink enough. 

“Of course I wouldn’t mind.” Selene grinned happy to spend more time with her idol. She found herself discussing fairy types with the woman along the way, and Opal told her that she needed to expand her team some more. 

“How is your search for a replacement going? Have you thought of anyone?”

“That’s part of what I wanted your help with. While you might not make a good fairy type gym leader you should spend some time training at my gym. I’m sure your gardevoir would give trainers a run for their money.”

“I would love to... but I wanted to at least finish out the competition first. I’m....trying to find something here in Galar and I think battling you all is helping.” Selene said with a smile. 

“Just think about it, would you? I have a feeling you’ll find whatever it is you are looking for.” Opal flicked the dragon symbol on Selene’s collar with a laugh, “How is Raihan by the way? Normally he hates being around fairy types.”

Selene blushed and Opal cackled at her, “You two look good together. You seem healthier than you did in Kalos.”

Selene gave her a look and the two continue the ride, Opal laughing at Selene for most of the return to Hammerlocke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Glory! Hey, little sis.” Selene said upon their arrival in Hammerlocke. Gloria was talking or battling with Bede and the weird kid seemed annoyed at losing. 

Gloria waved brightly at her sister then went back to glaring at the weird white haired kid only to have their conversation interrupted by Opal shouting about pink. The fairy gym leader grabbed onto the boy looking him up and down then two everyone’s surprise dragged him off.

“Come by Balloonlea when you are done with your challenge, Selene. You are always welcome to train your gardevoir with us, little fairy.” Opal said before throwing Bede into the taxi and flying off.

“Did she just kidnap a child?” Selene said looking at her sister.

“You know it was really unclear.” Gloria shrugged then groaned when Selene hugged her head to her chest, “I can’t breathe woman, yer bloody tits are going to smother me.”

“You’ve been doing so well! You have a rival and a girlfriend! My little glory is growing up.” Selene wiped away fake tears and dodged the poke ball Gloria threw her way. She smiled and grinned at the girl.  
Gloria had cut her hair into a pixie cut and dyed it black. She replaced her old dress for jeans and an Eevee t-shirt and hoodie with a fancy black hat. She also wore black boots though Selene was happy to see she had kept Mom’s old bag. 

“I don’t have a girlfriend...though did she mention me?” Gloria blushed a little when Selene sent her the pictures of Marnie, “Ugh why are you hugging her?”

“Why wouldn’t I hug my little sister’s girlfriend?” Selene didn’t dodge the premier ball that was thrown her way in time and groaned. 

“I deserved that. I’m sorry. I was just happy you aren’t dating Hop.”

“Yes you did deserve it. Also Ew, Hop is my friend. Mom wants to meet your boyfriend by the way. She is tired of seeing pictures of you two online.” Gloria smiled when Spirit appeared to greet her, “I would like to meet him too. I thought you and Leon were...”

“Can we not talk about Leon? And I don’t really have a boyfriend...it’s complicated.” Selene said rubbing her face.

“Complicated? Really? You could just say we are dating. I’m offended, Fèe.” Raihan leaned his chin on the woman’s head, flicking a wave at Gloria. He had walked up while the two were talking but had wanted to avoid Opal. 

“Wounded, even?” Selene mumbled, raising an eyebrow.

“Hurt, Fèe. You’re hiding our love from your sister. For shame.” Raihan laughed and rubbed a hand through Selene’s hair then turned to Gloria, “Nice to meet you Gloria. I have heard a little about you.”

“I have heard absolutely nothing about you. Though she was a huge fan of yours so I guess technically I have. Thanks for taking care of my sister. I’m sorry if she had been a handful.”

Selene glared at Gloria as Raihan laughed, “Betrayed by my own blood. I see how it is. Anyway where are you headed next?”

“Circester. I was thinking of taking on the rock gym instead of the Ice one. I fought Alister instead of Bea earlier. I think you would like him, he’s adorable and creepy.” Gloria shows a picture of the young boy in the mask. Selene found him more creepy than adorable but liked the fact that he used ghost types.

“I could take on the ice gym. I probably need to level up Leena anyway. Aren’t they both in the same gym? Just different levels?”

“Yeah Melony is Godie’s mom. She’s a mil....”Raihan trailed off catching the glare both Selene and Gloria give him, “a really nice older woman.”

“Sure. I’m sure gordie would love to know you want to fuck his mom.” Selene turned to Gloria, “Don’t tell mom that I said that and don’t say that word.”

“Yeah yeah. Oh I forgot, dad wants you to call him, I think he is back in town. I’m going to head out. Be careful, sis.”

Selene paled and hugged her sister, kissing the girl’s head,” be careful, mon petite. Call me, later.”  
She wasn’t really ready to deal with their father just yet.

Gloria waved and biked towards the station leaving Selene alone with Raihan.

“So what are you doing right now? Aren’t you supposed to be training” Selene said pulling out her own phone and checking the distance to the next town, “Unless you are planning on checking out other milfs.”

Raihan grinned at the slight pout on Selene’s face, “The only person I plan on checking out is you. I was training but stopped to get something to eat at the cafe when I saw you all.”

Selene gave him a skeptical look then blushed when Raihan hooked his index finger into the ring of her collar. He pulled her forward a little and their lips meet. 

Selene’s eyes fluttered closed when Raihan kissed her. It was gentle and sweet yet came with a hint of more to come. His head leaned against hers when he pulled away, breath coming out in soft pants. His eyes were bright yet filled with mischief.

“You’re getting closer to my challenge, Fèe. I really hope you are ready.”


	8. Campin with Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opal reminds Selene of her deal and sends her off to the wild area with a quest. 
> 
> Opal: it’s dangerous to go alone. Take this!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Pokémon or any of the characters belonging to game freak/ Nintendo. I do however own Selene and the few original characters that make an appearance. Please read and review!

Chapter 8: Camping with Champions

Selene sat in the Pokémon center on the outskirts of Hammerlock staring at the video call in front of her. It was early in the morning and she had been planning on getting some training in after spending the night in one of the rooms in the center.   
She had been stopped by the Nurse Joy running the place, the pink haired woman alerting her that she had a call. Opal sat with a frowning Bede, a smile on the older woman’s face when she greeted Selene. 

“I didn’t forget about our deal. While it was destiny that I found my successor in Bede, I still want to help you. So I have a quest of sorts for you little fairy.”

Selene stared warily at the woman and tried not to glare at a smug looking Bitchy Grandma, “what kind of quest? Did this change genres?”

“No, this is still romance. You want to become stronger so your gardevoir will need help. There is a raid den that has a certain fairy type. While you might not be able to dynamax your gardevoir, you can have her train a Pokémon that can.” Opal said grinning, “I will send you the coordinates to your rotom phone.”

“But...I have to get to circhester. The next gym challenge....”

“Is not for a few days. You did just fly through Bea’s and my gym. You have enough time to train your team and catch a few Pokémon before you get on your way. I’m sure you want to train that dreepy anyway.” 

The dreepy lounging on her shoulder cooed and curled up further in Selene’s hood. She hadn’t removed it from her team since it had hatched. Raihan told her that would take a while for the Pokémon to evolve, so she was training it with Noivern, the older dragon happy to help the younger one. 

“Fine. What do you want me to do madame?” Selene said while glancing at her team: Yuki, Spirit, Leena, Noi-chan, Toxie and Jett the dreepy. Leena looked like she was going to be evolving soon and Selene was excited to have a Gigantamax charizard on her team. Even if she was still a little confused over her feelings for Leon, she had bonded with charmeleon and the monster had clearly made a place for herself on the team. 

“I need you to go to the wild area in a little while. Wear something pretty, preferably pink. It’s time for you to do some fairy type training, my dear.” Opal cackled like a witch, “I will call your phone when we are ready.”

“They really should change your nickname.” Selene murmured and hung up the call so she could get ready. 

She knew something was up when Nurse Joy had said she had a call and several packages waiting for her. One of the packages was from her mother, a key to a small house that her parents had purchased with money from Selene’s account. It came with proper paperwork and was addressed to a cottage near Hammerlock from what the picture showed. Her father had deemed the apartment she had chosen unsafe and canceled her application. 

The other package was unmarked save for her name and sat unopened in front of her. It seemed harmless enough, a small box wrapped neatly with purple paper, her favorite color.

Selene didn’t know what it was but it made her feel uneasy. She carefully opened the brown paper and lifted the top. When she saw what was inside she paled.

Pictures of her lying bloody on the floor were the first thing that stood out. Pictures of her Espurr laying maimed and hurt were mixed in with photos of her around Galar. Print outs of her meeting with Leon lined the box while notes stained with red were on top. She hadn’t even realized that Abra had been taking pictures of her. 

Petals of dead purple roses lay around the box along with another note. Black letters stained the top, jagged and angry.

“You still haven’t learned your place. You won’t get away from me that easily. I will break you like your Pokémon broke me.”  
Selene dropped the box, bile rising in her throat. She dimly noted Spirit and Yuki releasing from their PokéBalls and surrounding her. The room spun around her and she could only hear the beating of her own heart.

Somehow Abra had found her. She knew it was possible from the televised events but she didn’t know how he had gotten to Galar, or even out of jail. But she knew his handwriting. She had seen it so many times.

“We have to go...”Selene said standing up and stuffing the box into her bag. She would inform the authorities later. The urge to head towards the wine and spirits shop nagged at her and tried to resist it. With a sigh she gathered up her things and hurried her Pokémon towards the door.

Spending some time in the Wild Area would give her a chance to figure out what to do. It would also give her sometime to call Raihan and see what he thought about the situation. However there was one person she needed to call first. She knew that if she was in trouble she knew of one person she needed to call.

With a sigh, Selene took out her phone as she walked out of the center, cap and shades in place. The phone rang for a short time then she saw a large man with tan skin and curly brown hair appear on the screen.

“Hi dad...long time no see.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
“How exactly do you get yourself into these messes?” Basil Alarie said with a sigh as he stepped off of the back of his corviknight. Selene greeted her father with a grin and a hug trying to hide the stress she was feeling. 

“I’m charismatic when I am battling I guess. What do you think I should do?” She tried to make a joke but it falls flat with her father’s glare.

She had filled her father in on the call and he had instantly decided to fly to the wild area to meet his eldest daughter. Selene was sure he was busy at the nursery he worked at but apparently Basil had started helping out in Tuffield, mentioning something about Nessa putting in a good word for him. Apparently working with Milo gave him a lot more free time to spend with his wife and their Pokémon. Not to mention track his daughters down with ease. 

“She said something about it being a favor to you. She mentioned about a photo shoot.” Her father had mentioned during the call before flying off. Selene had to tell him the photo shot was for evening wear instead of bikini’s, she didn’t want to get lectured about proper swim wear again. It was bad enough after the Alola Splash shoot.

Selene showed her father the box she had received and some of the other messages. He was already well aware of the attack earlier that year. Selene could see the anger in his eyes and she hugged her father, trying to reassure him when she couldn’t even make herself feel better. 

The man frowned and motioned for Selene to release her current team. He greeted Yuki, Noi, and Spirit with a happy grin then looks over the other three. Leena, Toxie and Jett he recommended get more training in. 

“Clearly this man has been following you for a while. I thought he was gone after he attacked you...” Basil said quietly rubbing Dreepy on the head. He was somewhat worried about her current team protecting her but it seemed like the new Pokémon loved her dearly. 

“So did I but Calem mentioned that his brother has been trying to get him out of jail. This feels like him but I’m not too sure.” Selene held out a poke puff for Leena and rubbed the Pokémon’s horn before taking a picture of the happy lizard.

“Are you sure you want to continue with the league then? You could hide out in your new house. You should probably get something to counter his hounddoom just in case...”   
Basil scoffed when Selene gave him a look, “You Alarie women and your gym challenges. Your mom was the same with Ryhorn racing when she was young.”

“Weird. I don’t want to hide out though. I at least want to get to the finals... though I mostly want to face Raihan.” Selene flushed though in the back of her mind she still wanted to face Leon even if she was still a little hurt from being stood up.

“That dragon type leader. Figures. You always did like him.” Basil rolled his eyes, “I liked Leon more though...”

“Ugh please stop, papa. I don’t want to think about that right now.”

“Regardless, I will take this to Officer Jenny and the police. Maybe speak to Leon about this, he is the champion of the region and he does seem to like you.” Basil laughed at his daughter’s face, “Do you really think I wouldn’t notice that he bred that charmelon? We do live next door to his family.”

“I’m not sure how much he likes me...”Selene mumbled as she swung a poketoy at Leena, frowning at the silver charm around the Pokémon’s neck. While Leena felt like her Pokémon, she couldn’t help but be reminded of Leon when she saw it. It felt like cheating to have Pokémon from both the champion and Raihan on her team. Her phone rang with a call from Bede and she swiped it away annoyed. 

The younger man texted her a minute later with the words, “Plans have changed, pathetic fairy. Enjoy.”

“I’m sure he likes you enough. However does it matter what anyone else thinks about you? You are Selene Alarie, former Kalos Champion. You don’t need validation from anyone, my girl.” Basil rubbed his daughter’s head then waved at someone behind her.

“Speaking of champions...there is someone here to see you, so maybe talk to him. I didn’t teach my girls to run from anyone. Remember that.” The man hugged his daughter tightly, though he glared a little over her head. He reminded her to switch in a water type to cover his charizard and she does so with a laugh, switching out dreepy for Lapras for the time being.

Selene glanced behind her and saw Leon standing nearby, looking slightly bashful. It didn’t help that her father kept glaring at him. He looked as gorgeous as usual in a causal grey shirt and jeans. His cap sat backward on his hair and his cape was nowhere to be found, replaced by a black hoodie. She snorted when she noted that he was sporting a pair of gold glasses as his in disguise look. 

“If you say so. Je t’aime papa.” Selene said with a laugh. She and her father take a picture for Roto and she says goodbye to Lance, her father’s Corviknight while her father talked to Leon.

Leon paled when Basil walked over to him. The man was large with curly brown hair and a thick beard. His large arms were crossed against his chest and Leon could see tattoos of a ryhorn and Gyarados on his arms. Leon rarely saw him around Postwick since they both traveled a lot but he hadn’t realized how intimidating the man was. He wondered if that was where Selene and Gloria has gained it from. 

“Mr. Alarie...it’s nice to see you again.”

“Leon. You are a friend of the family and I respect you a lot as Champion or the league. Man to man I need to ask something of you.” The man put his arms around Leon’s shoulders and went to look at charizard. Leon listened patiently as the man talked, partially in respect and partially in fear. 

Selene watched her father talk to Leon for a little while then texted her sister and Sonia. He seemed to be checking out the man’s charizard. She knew from experience that the champion was getting a lecture on proper “scale and wing” care. 

Once her father had flown off Selene recalled her team though she left Spirit and Leena out, allowing the lizard to happily run over to Leon’s charizard. She sighed as she dusted off her stockings. She was annoyed that she had chosen the pink dress she had worn on the first day of the competition , dutifully obeying Opal’s order to wear pink. Her hair fell into a tangle of waves down her back. She wore black flats and a black hoodie with a white alcremie on the back. 

“Bonjour, Champion. What brings you here?” She hated the fact that he made her want to check her makeup. She swore she caught him looking at her lips and resisted the urge to check her lipstick.

“Ah...Opal sent me. Well rather she was going to send Raihan but he seemed preoccupied after...”Leon trailed off when Selene waved him away.

“Yeah he is busy. I called him earlier...I was expecting Bede though...” Selene said with a sigh and frowned up at him warily.

“I’m sorry to disappoint...”

Selene scoffed, “Not disappointed just surprised. This has nothing to do with you and I am sure you are much too busy to be out here with me.”

Leon winced, “I know. Bede had business with the gym and since I had a free day, Opal asked me to help instead of Raihan.”

“You probably shouldn’t be helping me, Champion. I was just going to train on my own today. Thank you though.” Selene said quietly, “I’m not sure how you can help me on this ‘quest’.”

“Yeah well, Raihan didn’t want you alone. He seemed worried.” Leon raised an eyebrow when the woman chewed her lip. He wished she would feel comfortable enough to talk to him about her problems. Her father had asked him to keep an eye out for him, and after seeing the newspapers from Kalos on Selene’s attack he agreed. He doubted that Selene wanted his help though. 

“I can take care of myself...” Selene sighed and shook her head.  
Her eyes go to Leon’s broad shoulders and strong arms. She hated the look that he gave her as she watched him, “Fine. I would feel more comfortable with someone around right now and you are more than capable.”

Leon gave her a bright smile, one of the few that didn’t look like it was fake. Selene looked away annoyed that her heart was beating quickly. 

“I’m glad I make you feel safe, bunty. Let’s work on leveling up Leena then!”

Selene rolled her eyes and pulled her hat further down on her head. She saw Leon running off like a child Charizard flying beside him. She glanced at Leena then ran behind them, carrying the red lizard on her back.

“You don’t even know which way you are going!” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So is this the raid den?” Leon said as he peered over Selene’s shoulder. His chin rested against her and his breath tickled her ear. He had the tendency of speaking low while around her so she needed to get closer to him. While Selene felt comfortable around the man, it still made her feel strange. 

“I believe so. This is where the map leads us.” Selene glanced at the raid den, pink tinting her cheeks from their proximity. When she asked Raihan why Leon decided to show up, she received the same cryptic message to have fun from the gym leader. He stopped replying after that, mentioning that he was looking into something. Though the smile he had given her at the end of the call had made her feel a little better. The whole exchange just made her feel more conflicted. 

It was maddening. It was bad enough that she wasn’t sure what was going on with her stalker but hanging out with someone she still had a crush on after what had happened between them was very strange. Though Selene was sure the proper term was nerve wracking.   
Throughout their journey through the wild area, Leon kept touching her. It was almost like he was touch starved, his fingers brushed hers when they were close enough or his hand grabbing at her wrist to get closer to a curious Pokémon. 

He made excuses to brush her hair out of her face and even tugged her out of the way of a charging ryhorn. Though she admitted that one was her fault, she had stared down the Pokémon in challenge. She had laughed when Leon yanked her out of the way of its charge; the two of them falling to the ground. Charizard had battled the ryhorn behind them while Leon gave her an exhausted look. Even if the Pokémon was moving slowly it was still nice that Leon cared. 

His heart had been hammering in his chest and she was close enough to hear it. 

It had taken a little while to get to the raid den with things like that happening. Selene did have to admit the journey was enjoyable though. When Leon wasn’t taking on strong Pokémon with charizard, he was asking Selene questions or pointing out something new about Galar. 

Now they stared at the glowing purple light of the raid den. Selene checked the map and information on Ro, conforming that they had reached the destination in time. Opal had said the fairy type liked to spawn in the area. 

“Yep. A five star Kirlia....pretty nice.” Selene grinned. It would take some grinding but depending on the stats, she wouldn’t mind having a dynamax gardevoir on her team. 

“Who are you going to go with? It doesn’t look very tough...” Leon blinked when she turned to face him, their lips inches apart. He laughed when she blushed and flew backwards away from him, falling onto her butt.

“Ow...I’m probably going to use Toxie. Poison is best for fairy types....” Selene took Leon’s hand and let him pull her up, flushing at the easy way he placed his hand on the small of her back to steady her. 

“I’ll go with charizard of course. I can’t have you seeing all of my team.” Leon chuckled and let the woman go. 

“You know you don’t have to help me with this.” Selene says again watching the man.

Leon just brushed a hand over her hair, fixing her cap, “I know but I want too. Let me make up for missing our date. I do love Pokémon battles!”

Selene rolled her eyes and took a seat next to the den to wait for other trainers to appear. She twitched when Leon sat near her, leaning an arm over her shoulders and showing her pictures on his phone. She was mildly disappointed when one of the trainers who walked up was Scott from Bea’s gym and his Sir’fetched. The other was some beauty with a togepi. Selene felt ugly compared to her. The two trainers jump into the den before them. 

Fingers snap in front of her face and Leon is smiling at her, head tilted in a cocky way.

“Lets have a champion time.”He said with a wink snapping her out of her thoughts. He jumped backwards into the den, charizard close behind him. Selene tried to not roll her eyes as she jumped into the den after them.  
Battling with Selene was different than watching her perform in a contest. It was more intense, the roar of the flames from Charizard and the crackle of Toxie’s electricity near their skin lit his nerves on fire. He could hear the sound of her breathing in the dark cave as they looked up at the overgrown Kirlia. 

Leon watched a bead of sweat run down Selene’s neck and he swallowed thickly turning his eyes back to the battle. He commanded his Charizard to attack, knowing that Selene would want to dynamax to fight the fairy/psychic type. 

Leon watched as Selene commanded her Toxicity, switching her cap backwards like his own. She was clearly copying the famous trainer from Kanto. When she battled her attention was focused on her pokemon. 

“Let’s go Toxie, Dynamax!” Selene yelled with a grin. Leon stuttered slightly with his own attack a little later, distracted with watching his friend. Her long hair blew behind her has she ordered her Pokémon to attack and the look in her eyes made Leon bite his lip. 

A little while later Toxie returned to its normal size. For a young Pokémon the Kirlia was giving up a fight and Selene knew she wanted it on her team.   
Scott yelled something to Selene over the roar of the battle and Selene laughed as she watched the man’s bird Pokémon use it’s signature move. It wasn’t super effective against the psychic type but the Pokémon was looking beat up. The togepi healed them and Selene gave the woman a thumbs up.

Leon found himself just enjoying the battle with the three of them. None of them were trying their hardest but it was just fun trying to catch a Pokémon like they were just starting out again. He heard Selene laugh at something Scot said again and he resisted the urge to wince. 

“I’ll see. Hey Lee! Take ‘em out.” Selene yelled turning towards him. Their eyes met and he laughed a little at the look she was giving him. The other two trainers were looking at him expectedly as well, they might not have gotten to see charizard gigantamax but they at least wanted him to strike the final blow. 

“As you wish, bunty. Flare blitz Charizard!” Leon turned towards the Pokémon with a smirk and he tried not to roll his eyes when the others gave exaggerated cheers behind him. It did feel nice when he heard Selene call out his name though. 

Charizard preened a little for the applause then attacked the middle stage Pokémon in front of them. A few minutes later the four of them held pokeballs in their hands, sweat glistening on their foreheads. 

Leon sighed with contentment as the four adults returned to the surface and he watched Selene say goodbye to the others. She quickly returned to his side and to his surprise hugged him. There were a few minutes where he stared down at her then he grinned.

Selene yelled when she found herself being lifted in Leon’s arms, one hand on her back the other beneath her butt. Her arms go around his neck to steady herself.

“I needed that. Thank you, bunty.” Leon said grinning up at her. He laughed when she grabbed his hat and ruffled his hair. He was happy to see the fond look in her eyes for him had returned instead of the cold glare. 

“Whatever, nerd. I didn’t think you would even want a fairy type Pokémon.” Selene said somewhat distracted by with how soft the man’s hair was. She tried to look anywhere but his eyes, she couldn’t handle his gaze along with his hands on her.

“Of course I would like a fairy type. She will remind me of you.” He gave her a soft look and she resisted the urge to drop to the ground. Leon laughed then gently set her down, keeping his hand on the small of her back. “We are matching even more now.” 

He gestured towards the poke ball he had caught the kirlia in. It was a love ball just like the poke ball he had bred Leena in. 

“What now, buddy?” Selene coughed trying to ease the tension in the air. She noticed that Charizard was idly watching the area around them, Spirit floating beside the overgrown lizard and laughing and Leena chasing behind them both. As usual she felt safe around Leon, in spite of the package she had received that morning. 

Leon frowned just slightly, “I’m not sure but I don’t think I am just your ‘buddy’...”

He would later blame it on the rush of the battle but it was something that he had to do.

A hand went to her hair and his lips were suddenly upon hers. Selene saw his bright golden eyes sparkle before hers closed. The kiss was hard and dominating like a battle for a few minutes, then Leon pulled her closer. He pulled away for air, lips inches apart as he gazed down at her, pupils blown wide.

“I have been wanting to do that for a very long time.” Leon laughed, voice low when Selene face went as red as a voltorb. 

“What....”

Leon hummed and licked his lips. She did taste sweet, like pinab berry lipgloss. He watched her stare up at him before kissing her again. This time softer which she returned with a soft sigh that made his knees go weak. 

Charizard roaring caused him to pull away and Leon leaned his forehead against hers and smirked.

“Do you want to have some fun, Selene?” Leon’s eyes sparkle wickedly and Selene raised an eyebrow as she handed him his hat back. 

“What do you have in mind?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**

Selene wasn’t expecting to find herself clinging to Leon’s waist as they flew over the wild area, Charizard’s large wings easily carrying them both. The Pokémon roared as it soared the skies at fast speeds, a saddle tightly clasped to hits back. 

Selene had pushed her face into Leon’s back while both her legs and arms were wrapped around the man. Leon could feel the woman muttering curses into his hoodie. He had to admit that this wasn’t the way he had imagined having Selene’s legs around his waist but he wasn’t complaining. 

“Hey bunty, do you want to do a loop de loop?” Leon yelled glancing over his shoulder at her. She frantically shook her head no. 

“That’s the exact opposite of what I want you to do.” Selene yelled back only to grab him tighter as charizard did it anyway. Leon’s laughter mixed with Selene’s screams though a smile was forming on her face. 

“Sorry.” Leon said nudging charizard to slow down, “you can open your eyes now though.”

Selene does as the man said and gasped as she watched the wild area from above. Flying Pokémon like driftloon floated around them, soaring out of charizard’s way. She could see stuffle and bewear running around a meowth. Butterfree and other bug Pokémon floated and dropped pollen from above. Trainers rode their bikes around and ran towards the lights of Pokémon dens. It all looked busy and beautiful and chaotic, yet from up above it was so calm. 

From this angle, Selene could see the afternoon sun and she leaned against Leon’s shoulder with a sigh.

“I like flying around here when things get overwhelming. I thought you would like this.” Leon’s hair blew in the wind from charizard’s winds and Selene stared at his strong profile before looking off to the horizon. He looked amazing in the light of the afternoon sun, skin bronzed like Apollo. 

“It looks so cool.” Selene said shifting so her legs were back in the saddle, her grip loosens around Leon and she leaned against his back watching the world around them. The air seemed to be picking up around them. 

Leon felt Selene’s lips brush his neck and he shivered as his hands tighten on charizard’s reins. 

“Thanks, champ. This was amazing.” She whispered against his ear then turned to grin happily at a braviary that flew by. 

‘Oh you tease...’ he smirked happy that they hadn’t grown apart after his mistake. His feelings for her were a strange mixture of lust, admiration and respect and he wanted to explore them further. 

“Come on. Let’s make camp somewhere.” Leon flew them near small lake and directs charizard to the area behind it. After climbing a hill, they land and set up camp in a secluded area near the lake. 

Once their Pokémon were out and settled, Leon tugged Selene into the large tent, silence falling around them. He lit a lantern and watched as she set out sleeping bags then settled on top of one. He slowly laid on the other, sighing as he got comfortable and grabbed his phone.  
Selene typed a few messages on her own device, sending a picture of the Kirlias to Opal and Bede. She updated Sonia and Gloria on her location just to be careful as well as telling Hop where his brother was. To Raihan she sends a pic of Leon lounging on a sleeping bag, his eyes on his own phone.

~’Take a picture together then enjoy yourself.’ was the return reply. It seemed innocent enough but the smirk he had on his face in the selfie he sent spoke otherwise. Somehow she knew better than to disobey. This was a weird game he was playing but it was a nice distraction from the sick package earlier. 

“Are you going to circhester soon?” Leon said quietly as Selene pulled a bottle of water from her bag and handed it to him. He sets his phone to the side, done checking his schedule and ignoring texts from Rose and Oleana. He shifted closer to her sleeping bag and leaned on his arm as he took a drink. To his amusement she leaned near him and snapped a picture of the two of them. Him with the bottle in his mouth and her leaning her head against his shoulder. 

That was defiantly Raihan’s doing. Leon wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or annoyed. Leon knew Raihan got a thrill from the two champions being together, even if he clearly liked Selene. His friend had seemed to want him to be near the girl, especially after telling him about the incident with Abra. He had gotten some information from the articles that Rose had given him but those hadn’t told the whole story and Raihan could only tell him so much. He wanted to hear the story from Selene but getting this far was hard enough. 

“Yeah I will probably make my way there tomorrow. I don’t want to get too behind on the last few gyms, even if Opal said I had time.” She shrugged as she glanced down at him, he looked tired. She could see slight bags under his eyes and the slight fuzz of a mustache forming. She tried not to poke between his eyebrows where worry lines were forming. 

“I will probably have to go back to Wydon. I know Rose has something important planned...I just didn’t want to think about it for a while.” Leon trailed off with a sigh, staring up at the top of the tent. He could hear their Pokémon chirping over the curry they had made.

Selene leaned over and flicked the crown design on his cap, “Heavy is the head that wears the crown.”

“Har har. Funny, bunty.” Leon grabbed her arm and tugged her down onto his chest. Selene let herself fall. 

“Well I hope you get a break soon. The championships will probably be in a few weeks and I doubt either of us want to think about that.” Selene sighed and leaned on her arms against his chest, watching as the man ran a hand over his face.

“I would much rather think about happier subjects honestly.”

“Well I can’t help you there....” 

Leon gave her a wicked smile, his eyes suddenly dark in the dim tent, “Oh you can. Come here, bunty.”

Suddenly the man’s hands were tugging her up and over him. Her legs were straddling his waist and her hands rested on his chest. His finger hooked into the collar around her neck and tugged her down to meet his lips. His left hand rested against her thigh, fingers rubbing against the top of her garter. 

Selene twitched when he brushed over a scar, skin still sensitive. She murmured curses in Kalosian against his lips and found her fingers tangling in his hair. 

“This is the best break I have had so far.” Leon whispers as he pulled away from her lips to press kisses along her jawline. Selene sighed when he nipped at her neck then sucked a spot underneath the collar. His fingers press her hips down into him.

The moan that came from Leon’s lips sent goosebumps down Selene’s back. She wanted to hear it again but at the same time one thing bothered her. 

‘I’m just a distraction for him aren’t I?’ She wasn’t sure why that thought popped into her head. Maybe it’s was from Oleana’s comments when they were supposed to meet for their date. Selene tried to pull away, anxiety warring with desire. 

“Leon you...” his lips stopped whatever words she was saying and she let him kiss her breath away. It was nice to not think about what was actually causing her stress for a little while. She sighed and let herself enjoy the moment, fingers ran up Leon’s neck and smiling when he made a pleased sound. 

The sounds of the quiet wind picking up outside and their Pokémon fill the afternoon around them. For once the two champions stop thinking of their duties and problems, nothing mattering to them but the quiet sound of the other’s breathing. 

A little while later, Selene found herself leaning against Leon’s back as the two of them ate curry that they had prepared together. Their Pokémon had been put away because a sandstorm had began in the area after they had finished cooking and the two of them were waiting it out.

The only Pokémon of Selene’s that refused to return to its ball were Spirit and surprisingly Leena, who seemed to want to spend time with Leon’s charizard. Before the sandstorm got bad they had moved camp to small cave nearby; Spirit watching the entrance from a shadow, having slept for most of the morning. The dark blue tent had been set up diagonally near the opening so nothing could sneak up on them. The tents back was facing a nearby cave wall and the pegs were stuck into the ground. Leon had insisted on exploring the cave before they settled down, either the make sure of no other people or to scare away wild Pokémon.   
Charizard and Leena were curled up nearby the tent for warmth, their tails giving off heat and light in the dark cave. With the three Pokémon and a few repels keeping Woobat and galarian stunfisk away, it was almost cozy in the cave, the tent giving off added warmth and the illusion of protection. 

Selene doubted that anyone would be out and about during the sandstorm; though hardcore trainers were known to brave any weather. She thought of the lone trainer in red waiting on Mt. Silver and shivered. Some trainers were intense and dedicated. She doubt she could train alone on a cold mountain. 

Two small lanterns hanging from the top poles gave the round tent light and Selene was using her mother’s old radio to play music while their rotom phones recharged nearby on a portable charger. She hadn’t been expecting to spend the night with the champion in the Wild Area but it was seeming like that was going to be the case. She was glad that she had packed a few extra blankets in her bag though it was already warm enough in the tent

Leon had seemed strangely relaxed after their make out session though he had spent some time pressed against her, panting in galaran. 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Selene.” He had whispered when he pulled away, leaving the tent to go check in their Pokémon and start a campfire. He had adjusted his pants and left Selene with kiss bruised lips and a dazed look on her face.   
He had been the one who noticed the sandstorm and suggested they move for the night. He hadn’t wanted to call a corviknight taxi in the storm. 

‘I really hope I don’t start crying again.’ She now thought remembering the last night she had spent with Leon. It seemed any time she spent with a man was turning out bad and ended with her being cut, crying or drunk and feverish. Though the night with Raihan hadn’t been too bad until she had been sick with a fever. 

Leon placed his plate in the bag designated for garbage near them and stretched his arms. He could hear the sandstorm raging outside and was grateful for the extra time with Selene. He watched as Selene put her own plate away and popped a mint into her mouth. 

“Sorry about earlier...I...” Leon fidgeted with his shirt, looking surprisingly nervous.

“It’s fine. You look like you have been stressed lately so I understand. Don’t expect it all the time.” Selene laughed with a wink. He snorted at her call back from earlier.

“How was life in Kalos? Before...”Leon changed the subject and Selene gave him a look as she settled down, a soft lullaby from Johto playing from the radio. 

“It was fun. It was mostly me and mom since Dad was busy with his job here in Galar. I spent most of my time helping Professor Sycamore with the Pokédex and battling gyms.” 

Leon started to tell Selene about growing up in Galar, the woman leaning against the older man with a sleepy smile. The night went by quietly, the cave filled with the soft sounds of the two trainers’ conversation.


	9. Late Night Inner Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Calem and Selene train and Selene takes a moment to think about her relationships.

Chapter Nine: Late Night Inner Thoughts 

“You look awful, Selene.”

Selene glared at Calem from her spot resting on her bike. Snow fell around them as the took a break from their trek to Chirchester. Selene had gotten the alert that it was close to time for her next gym challenge on Roto and decided to head that way. Calem had been hanging out at Selene’s house and decided to go with her. However Selene wasn’t expecting his unneeded commentary.

“First off, rude. Second, I am well aware.” Selene dragged a hand across her face and glared at the snowy area around them. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she looked like she hadn’t slept in days. Probably because she hadn’t slept since her “date” with Leon. Most of the days since then were spent either thinking about her complicated relationships, worrying about Abra, or spent talking to Sonia about her research to distract herself. The only breaks she could call herself having was the time she spent with Raihan.

The gym leader had started visiting her house more. He usually crashed on the couch or on bad nights, beside her on the bed. It was amazing how quickly Selene became used to having Raihan there. Neither of them commented on the fact that he had started to leave an extra toothbrush and clothing at her place. They also didn’t talk about Abra, Raihan just showed up one night, somehow knowing that Selene felt uneasy about staying in a new place. 

It was oddly domestic, setting up places for Raihan’s Pokémon with her own out in the yard. It was comforting having Raihan’s duraludon resting outside with her Noivern and charmeleon. She almost didn’t think about the letter from Abra she was sent a few days later. 

“I thought being in Galar was supposed to be relaxing. Not make you stress more.” Calem said using his bike to ride around Selene.

She wondered how he had bribed the spazzed out inventor to give him one of the bikes but supposed he was making a weird business out of giving them out to trainers. 

“That’s what I thought....” Selene shook her head and stared at one of the strange penguin Pokémon with an ice cube on its head, before sending her charmeleon to attack it. It needed the levels after being switched out to train Dia, the new Kirilia that she had caught. Once Yuki had deemed the Pokémon ready she allowed Selene to switch her with Leena and seemed happy for the break. 

Unlike her Pokémon, Selene didn’t feel like she was on vacation anymore. While Abra didn’t know exactly where she was staying, the cottage unassuming and somewhat hidden off of the normal roads of Hammerlocke, that didn’t mean he wasn’t trying to contact her. A few letters were being sent to the Pokémon center anonymously and most of those were now being sent to the authorities. However he had taken to stalking her online though he had sent a last letter that morning.

A single piece of paper covered in the word ‘whore’ and a picture of her and Leon at their camp. It as a shaky picture, clearly taken on the move with a Polaroid. She could tell it was of her kissing Leon but it was hard to make out. Yet the fact that her stalker had been there watching made her stomach turn. On the bottom of the paper, Abra had scrawled the words “I will finish carving my name in your skin, so you don’t forget your place.’   
It had been delivered by a fletching, oddly enough. The Pokémon dropping the letter before Spirit had a chance to throw shadow ball from his hiding spot. It was unsettling to think that his Pokémon knew what she looked like but at least she could be wary of strange Pokémon lurking nearby. 

Somewhat hard to do when you are a Pokémon trainer but that was life. 

“What are you going to do?” Calem said after Selene was done battling.

“Well I’m getting tired of of living in fear. There’s only one real thing to do.” Selene said stretching her arms then looking down at charmeleon. Flames were sparking out of the Pokémon’s mouth a tell tale sign that it would evolve soon.

“I have to get stronger. I can’t keep relying on everyone around me about this.” She took the picture from her bag and held it out to Leena, before flicking it into the air and letting the Pokémon send out a fire blast. The flames engulfed the Pokémon and a bright light surrounded the red lizard. When the light faded a large charizard was roaring in its place.

“Leena! Good job!” Selene said hugging the large orange lizard. She had been putting off the evolution for a few levels so Leena could learn a few moves before evolving. 

Leena exhaled a large flame then flapped her wings, giving the new appendages a try. The Pokémon was around level 42 currently and was ready to try out her new powers.   
Selene looked through her tm pocket and taught Thunder Punch to the newly evolved Pokémon. 

Selene laughed and smiled over at Calem. Her friend shivered, he had seen that look before. He had faced it down many times during their travels. While her smile was bright the look in her eyes was both determined and scary. He felt terrified for Abra all of a sudden, especially now that the girl had a strong charizard on her side. 

“Let’s get ready for the next gym, Cal.” 

“I’m not even battling the next gym, though I heard the ice type gym leader is a milf. I wouldn’t mind battling her if you get what I mean.”

“Gross, Cal. I’m telling Bea.” Selene threw a snowball at the man’s head and laughed as he chased her on his bike. It felt nice to explore in the snow like she had as a child. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The trek to the next city took a few days and Selene and Calem spent some time setting up a camp during the nights. Sleeping under the snow dusted and star filled sky gave time for Selene to think about her current situation and make a plan. Though lying awake at night without alcohol to dull her thoughts gave her some rather annoying realizations.

“Leon...is using me.” Selene thought as she listened to the sounds of her Pokémon sleeping around her. She could hear Calem snoring from his tent nearby. His absol was guarding the campsite with greninja and charizard who provided heat for the tents.  
Spirit was floating nearby with dreepy, while Dia snored on the end of her sleeping bag. Noivern was curled around her as a weird pillow of sorts though it’s breathing made the speakers in its ears buzz. Toxie was strumming it’s chest protrusions near the entrance of the tent, which made a sound like an unplugged electric guitar, it was at least trying to be quiet. 

The quiet noises of the tent made her think of her date with Leon. While it had been nice, she was reluctantly realizing that most of her relationship with Leon was mostly based on physical attraction and mutual respect between champions.   
Unlike Raihan who took the time to befriend her and talk to her often, Leon was busy and couldn’t make that effort which she understood even if it hurt. Selene was still surprised he had been able to make time for their “date”. While flying with charizard had been amazing, she couldn’t help to feel like something was missing. It didn’t help that the people Leon worked with obviously didn’t like her which was different than the welcoming environment of Raihan’s gym. 

The trainers around Raihan had known about her and enjoyed seeing their leader with her. She had bonded with them while hanging out at the gym while sick, Raihan dragging her along with him. She had enjoyed seeing how his gym uniform was based on the champion Lance’s outfits from Kanto and making fun of him for it. Everyone was a fan of Lance, he was legendary.

Selene sighed as thoughts raced though her mind. Men were complicated. She thought running away would make her life less drama filled not more. 

“I really don’t want to cry anymore. Why am I crying anyway?” Selene rubbed at her eyes, frowning at the unease mixing with confusion. It felt like just as she was getting used to her feelings with Raihan, Leon popped up just to make her unsure. And now that Abra was using that relationship against her she felt terrified. Was she even allowed to be in a relationship? 

If the scars on her body told her anything, the answer would be no. Just ignoring a fan led him to become crazy, Selene wasn’t sure of what would happen if she actually tried to date anyone. 

“Would anyone even want me? Leon thinks he wants me because he...thinks of me as Champion Selene. Pretty and perfect. He doesn’t know the real me...”

Her hands run down the scars on her stomach and legs. While she had become used to hiding them with strong makeup and photoshop during modeling jobs, she knew that she couldn’t hide them in a relationship. When Leon almost pulled off her shirt during their date she had freaked out. She didn’t want to think about how she would react in front of Raihan. The few minutes in the bathroom at his house made her think that she wouldn’t mind him seeing. 

But then again her mind was preoccupied with a lot of things that night.

“Leon doesn’t know what I really am under the make up and glamour.” Selene pokes at the slight flab of her belly, or what she thought was flab. She shakes her head and shifts in her sleeping bag, wanting something that felt out of her reach. 

“He probably wouldn’t even want the real Selene.” She rubbed at her eyes, her tears alerting Spirit who sleepily went over to her and dropped dreepy onto her chest. 

“Gengar?” Spirit asked lazily as it floated above her and patted her head. She smiled at her partner and nodded as she snuggled back down into her sleeping bag with dreepy wrapping around her shoulders.

“Fine. Use hypnosis but wake me up if anything happens.” Selene yawned as the sleep inducing waves float from Spirit’s body and she falls into a dreamless sleep for once. The Pokémon laughed as it’s master curled up in her sleeping bag and   
*~*~*~*~*  
Selene woke up the next morning well rested and determined. She was going to defeat the last few gyms (hopefully) and figure out what to do about Abra. Even if she liked Leon she realized that she had to let him concentrate on his duties as a champion, she had been his “distraction” long enough. Plus deep down she knew that while she liked Leon’s attention, she enjoyed the time she spent with Raihan more. 

“You look better, Lenie. Gengar’s hypnosis again?” Calem said after they had gotten on their way. He was happy to see that she had finally slept though waking up that morning had been tough without Yuki to help. Hypnosis left people sleeping like the dead, it was fairly creepy which is why Calem and Selene didn’t use it often. Calem could remember a time when that was the only way Selene would sleep, trying to kick the use of sleeping pills and alcohol that she had become used too after her more destructive years.

“Of course. You look annoyingly perfect as always.” Selene said using Ro to fix her a hair and sticking her tongue out at the phone when it sent a picture to Raihan as if it was a reflex. Soon they were continuing their bike ride through the snowy mountain side and over ice covered water. 

“Merci, Lenie. Are you ready for training? You said you wanted to get stronger after all.” Calem gestured at the snow covered scene around them, “what better place to train then here.”

Selene rolled her eyes, “True. What do you have in mind?”

Calem gave her a wicked grin, his absol seemed to share the look in his eyes. Selene picked up the pace on her bike while Absol and greninja began to charge behind her. 

“I don’t think attacking me with your Pokémon is considered training!” She cried out with Spirit riding on the bars of her handles. She grabbed a pokeball with her other hand and sent out Noivern who flew over her. 

“It is if you attack back. Always be ready, Selene.” Calem laughed wickedly.

“Go Noi-Chan.” Noivern flew behind her and flew towards Absol while Gengar flew in front of greninja.

“You probably need to cover your weakness against dark types, Lenie.” 

“Good point. I should get ready for that gym early.” She had planned to use one of the fairy types she had caught in Glimwood Tangle but wasn’t sure. Selene liked the team she had currently even if it felt like most of them had been traded to her. She told Gengar to use Hypnosis on greninja before telling Noivern to attack the frog Pokémon. 

Battling made her feel better and Selene felt determined to become stronger. She was tired of feeling weak around the men in her life. After fighting with Calem she takes his recommendation and switches out her dreepy for her Lapras and moved Dia to the front of the party to finish leveling her up. Once she and Calem camp with their Pokémon to raise their levels, the two Kalos natives train throughout the day, both getting stronger for their own separate reasons. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
BRZ: This chapter needs some work. I am replaying the game to get some inspiration but I forgot how annoying the early gyms are. Thanks for being patient and reading! Love you guys!


	10. Rocky Road Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene is feeling more and more tired as she continues her way across the Galar region. Selene meets a new rival and spends time with Sonia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BRZ: I know it’s been a while since this has been updated. I hit a wall with writing it and then lost my grandmother so it was hard to write for a while.

Chapter Ten: Rocky Road ahead 

“Oh so close, Selene.” The voice in her ear said as she stepped on a weak point and dropped into the sand trap. Selene groaned as she tightened her grip on the located and was transported back to the beginning. That was the third time she had made a miss step and it seemed that Gordie enjoyed tormenting her. 

Selene shivered as she heard the man’s laugh in her ear. It seemed like he was as much of a sadist as Raihan was. If she couldn’t make it through this gym then she wouldn’t make it past the last two. She had to keep moving forward. 

“Gengar!” Her partner Pokémon called from her shadow, tapping on her foot. The Pokémon was trying to motivate her and she sent the shadow a grateful smile.

She sighed as she straightened her shoulders.

“You’re right. Let’s kick this rock gym’s ass!” Selene jumped into place and took a step forward, wincing as sand hit her in the face. She was beginning to think that she should have taken on Gordie’s mother Melody instead. 

She followed the directions the sensor sent her and sighed as she reached another trainer.

“Almost there, Selene. You’re looking kinda roughed up there former champ? Are you sure you are going to be able to handle me.”Gordie’s voice purred in her ear.

‘Why did he sound so happy about tormenting her? Are all gym leaders sadists?’ She thought glaring down a female trainer. She had been partially hidden in the sandstorm around them.

Selene wondered if she was starting to scare the trainers because the younger woman seemed to wilt under her glare. Selene called out Spirit and let him attack her opponent’s Pokémon. The battle was quick with the over leveled ghost.

Selene smiled as she took down the gym trainer with ease and headed towards the way the sensors directed her. She was going to destroy Gordie.

A thirty minutes later, with only one more trip back to the beginning of the gym, Selene finally crawled up the stairs to the gym pitch. Her hair was a mess and she was covered in sand and mud but she had made it.

The buzzer goes off and Selene took a moment to heal her Pokémon before stepping out into the hallway. The rush of cheers fill her ears and she smiled. This she could handle.

Or at least she could fake it for the crowds. In the back of her mind she wondered if she could even make it to Leon let alone to Raihan’s gym. It was hard enough going through another gym challenge let alone with a stalker following her. She wasn’t even sure where he was hiding or how to protect herself. 

She froze at the end of the hallway, wondering if for a moment Abra was there with his Pokémon. Watching her battle and waiting to make his move. Her heart pounded in her chest and she dimly heard Gengar cry out to her. 

Her hand goes to her neck and she tugged on the collar. With a sigh she stared her shoulders and continued to make her way down the long hall. When the bright stadium lights hit her, Selene’s determined stare is in place. 

‘I’ve done this before I can do it again.’ 

“Good job, Selene.” She heard in the earpiece as she walked towards the field, her fingers touching the collar around her neck. She knew it didn’t mean much but it still made her feel better all the same. 

Gordie walked out across from her and grinned as he flicked his bangs back. Selene resisted the urge to comment on his gaudy necklace and strange hairstyle.

“You look like a fucking Sir’fetched.” She mumbled under her breath as he preened for the crowd.

“No the fuck I...whatever. You looked better in your photos with Nessa.” Gordie said with a snort.

“Probably because I wasn’t hit with a sandstorm then.” Selene said hands sliding over her pokeball belt. 

“I’m just preparing you for Raihan’s battle. I’m sure I’m going to enjoy this.” Gordie tossed his first pokeball and Selene sighed as she called out blastoise. 

‘I’m so tired.’ 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Selene has done it again. Her gigantamax Lapras has taken out the rest of Gordie’s team. It’s cold that she used his mom’s signature Pokémon against him.” The announcer was saying as rain streamed down into the field. 

Selene stared as her hair stuck to her face and Lapras shrank down to a normal size. She congratulated her Pokémon and bowed for the crowd. As usual she played the role she was meant too. Yet as she shook hands with gordie a shiver when down her back. Even though thousands of fans were watching them, something unnerved her.

She turned to stare at the crowd wincing when she saw an Alakazam floating in the stands with an hounddoom. Those were two Pokémon she knew for a fact were not in the Galar pokedex.

“Hey, Ro. Who’s that Pokémon?” She mumbles tapping her rotom phone away from snapping pictures. She turned it towards the stands and zoomed in. 

“Alakazam and houndoom. Two Pokémon not found in the Galar region. Would you like their stats?” Ro chimed in helpfully. 

It zoomed in on the Pokémon, giving Selene to look at the trainer between them. A tall form wearing a black hoodie, decorated with Leon’s face and dark sweats. She couldn’t make out his face. But unease twisted inside of her all the same.

“We need to get out of here.” 

“You did well, Selene.” Gordie said clapping a hand on her shoulder. Selene barely heard him as she shook his hand and followed him off of the field.

Her heart was hammering in her chest and every alarm was ringing in her head. She knew she couldn’t be scared of two Pokémon but the coincidence of them being there after she started receiving packages was too much to take.

“So I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat. My mother....” Gordie was saying but Selene shook him off.

“I’ll have to take a rain check...” Selene said with a fake laugh. She wondered how quickly she could get to the locker room and change. She heard the sounds of fans outside the tunnel they walked through to get back to the lobby. 

“Some other time then. Tell Raihan I said hello.” Gordie laughed at the woman’s face, “We’ll have to do a double date sometime, Miss rapidash.”

“Ah okay, Sir’fetched.” She snorted, “is that a joke on the fact that Rapisdash is a psychic/fairy type here? I clearly use more than fairy types.”

“Eh you Kalos trainers love your fairy types and you know it. Let’s have a rematch soon.” Gordie did his hair flip, “I’ll go distract the crowds for you.”

Selene laughed as she watched him open a side door in the tunnel. Of course there was an exit for gym leaders to avoid the lobby. 

“Merci. I had a great battle.” Selene said feeling relieved that she could avoid the cameras and crowd. They made their way towards the locker area in silence though Gordie seemed nervous.

“Hey, be careful. Leon has been acting differently lately and I know you have noticed the strange things going on around Galar.” The man mumbled softly as he handed her a copy of both his and his mother’s league cards, “My mother told me to warn you. I think she was disappointed you didn’t choose her gym.”

Selene laughed when the man showed her his phone, angry text messages from Melody lighting the screen. It seemed she had wanted to go against Selene’s Charizard but was happy with the way she had trained Lapras. Selene noticed that Gordie had been getting lectured on being beaten by his mother’s signature Pokémon and she grinned when the man snatched his rotom phone away. 

“Tell her I am sorry.” She said putting the cards away and letting Ro take a picture of the gym leader. She took a photo with the gym leader as well, copying his hair flip.

“Tell her yourself. She wants you to stop by her section of the gym. You have some time before the next two gyms. So please stop by or I will never hear the bloody end of it.” Gordie rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and the girl laughed. 

“Fine. I shouldn’t have much to do tomorrow.” Selene said though she still shivered from the idea of Abra watching her. It would give her something to take her mind off of Abra and the potential sight of his Pokémon. If she made it look like she left for the Spikemuth gym beforehand it would give her a break. 

She exchanged numbers with Gordie with the promise to visit his mother’s section of the gym Soon. Once they parted ways, Selene got dressed and made her way to the lobby. 

Roto flew towards her face and Selene winced when her forehead smacked the screen. Raihan’s face lit the screen and she found herself smiling in spite of the pain in her head. It was weird how calm the man made her feel. 

“Nicely done, Fèe. You’re doing well.” Raihan said as a greeting as he winked towards the camera.

“Merci, Maître dragon. Did you have any challenges today?”

“Not yet. I see you and your sister are getting closer to reaching me though what was that about potentially fighting Melony?” 

Selene laughed, “I can’t help but like ice gyms. They are usually a challenge so I wanted to see what it was like.”

“Maybe, I think you should reach Hammerlocke quickly though...just a suggestion.” Raihan shrugged as he exited the Pokémon center with a berry smoothie in hand. 

“Why? Do you have tricks up your sleeve to end my string of victories?” Selene smirked as she tugged up her hood and made her way towards the Pokémon center herself. 

“Maybe. Or maybe I just wanted to spend time with you after I defeat you.” Raihan rolled his eyes at the look on the woman’s face, “Kidding, love.”

Selene tried not to blush at Raihan’s statement but chose not to mention his change of nicknames. The people in Galar called others “love” all the time so it didn’t mean anything. 

Selene shook her head and smiled when a text from Sonia popped up. Her friend asked to meet to talk about her research at a nearby cafe before Selene made her way to Spikemuth. Selene texted out a reply and switched the screen back to Raihan.

“You know you don’t have to challenge me to a gym battle to ask me on a date, Sir dragon.” She winked at Raihan, smiling at the slight blush that appeared on his cheeks.

“Noted, Fèe. I’ll just pick you up on a Charizard next time.” Raihan laughed at Selene’s look. 

Selene found herself relaxing as she walked back to her hotel room to get ready to hang out with her friend. She texted Calem to see if he wanted to join them but apparently the male had started battling at a nearby restaurant and was enjoying taking down the challengers there. 

Selene sighed at the happy thrill that ran up her body. She was so caught up in her happiness that she didn’t notice the person glaring at her back as she exited the building.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Selene smoothed down her black jeans and tried not to shiver in the leather jacket with a purple hood that she had purchased. She felt nervous waiting for Sonia near the Hero’s bath. Her hair was newly cut and dyed black, though the tips were still dark red. Her bangs brushed her glasses. She promptly covered her new hairstyle with the ghost type gym cap and paired it with a purple sweater and purple high tops that she clipped her skates to. 

Selene couldn’t sit still in her hotel room so she decided to take a walk around the city. It was nice to skate around the ice covered buildings as she waited and Spirit didn’t seem to mind the cold as much as her other Pokémon. 

It also gave her a chance to relax. After the events of the last few weeks she was tired. It didn’t help that her scars kept hurting. Usually yoga helped but she had been too tired lately with traveling. Battling distracted her but she guessed that the cold of the city didn’t help when she was used to the weather in galar.

Her pokeballs were clipped to her belt along with Ro, Yuki switched back into the team for the time being. On her left arm was her mega bracelet, nostalgia had hit while in her hotel room and she had felt like putting it on. Part of her missed being in Kalos, she probably would have been eating a pastry with Shauna at a cafe in Lumiose city after a long day of training. She probably would have been worrying about her next match as a champion or stressed out about her diet. 

Selene pulled out her phone and scrolled to Raihan’s page, smiling when she saw a few pictures of Flygon in the air. She scrolled through his posts idly and blushed when there was a selfie of the man with a large smile on his face. 

“I would much rather be training with Raihan.” Selene thought about the few days she had spent battling with Raihan and his trainers. It had been a rush to use the higher leveled Pokémon of her old team even if Raihan was taking it easy on her. He had refused to use his main team and used other Pokémon he had been raising on the side. Other times he was making her rest in his house or goading her into appearing on his streams. 

Selene was rather embarrassed to find a video of her sleeping and sick on his page. She had just been resting on the bed behind him as he did his normal video when a fan noticed that there was something behind him. Apparently they had noticed Spirit hovering behind him as well as her red hair sticking out from the covers. When the live chat started asking him questions, his rotom took a quick glance over the sleeping Selene when Raihan rolled his computer chair near the bed.

Selene blinked when she saw Raihan smile fondly down at her and brush a strand of red hair away from her face. His thumb brushed the freckles on her cheekbones.

“Yeah Bae’s staying here for a few days. It seemed she is depressed over an idiot and i had to be the knight in shining armor.” Raihan laughed when Spirit glared at him, the ghost Pokémon’s smile turning sinister.

“Fine, Spirit, I thought we were cool. She caught a cold while training so she’s taking a break here. I’m trying to sweep her off her feet here guys.” Raihan winked at the camera, “We technically had our first date even though it could have been under better circumstances.”

“Maybe you all can convince her that I really do like her..” He said quietly and too Selene’s suprized he kissed her sleeping form, “Though sleeping beauty here is pretty much knocked out from cold medicine, I can show you guys the Pokémon egg I got for her though.” 

The stream changed to him showing off their Pokémon and she switched off the video.

“I really like Raihan too...” Selene mumbled then blinked at the realization. She knew she liked him, she wouldn’t have been breeding shiny Pokémon for him if she didn’t. 

“When did that happen?” She thought with a blush. Somehow she and Raihan had bonded through their phone calls and chats while she and Leon had slowly grown apart after their last date. 

Selene knew Leon was busy and didn’t expect to be placed high on his list of priorities but she at least tried to text him every now and then only to be left on read. It seemed that he had gotten what he had wanted from their “quest” in the raid den. 

‘He could also be busy and you can’t talk. You haven’t been the best at conversations with him lately either’ Selene scolded herself as she looked through her feed on Poke Twit. 

She paused when she saw a post from Rose pop up. It was a picture of the Chairman dining with Leon and a pink haired girl in a purple and green gym uniform and fluffy jacket. Selene had seen her before online. According to random online sources was an underground pop idol and had an album out called “Krazy for Klara.” Her bow was large and looked like a bug type Pokémon that Selene usually ignored and her smile looked fake. 

“Leon is having a champion time on a date with an up and coming gym challenger and possibly future gym leader, Klara,” Rose’s caption stated. “Don’t they make a cute couple?”

Scrolling through there were a lot of posts from Rose with pictures of the undefeated champion and the mysterious pink haired girl. Unease pooled in Selene’s stomach when she noticed a post of the two meeting at Rose tower. It was posted during the time Leon and Selene’s first date was supposed to happen. 

There were no notifications about it on Leon’s page, which was filled with pictures and videos of his numerous wins and pictures of his brother and Pokémon. Yet Chairman Rose and Oleana’s pages were now littered with pictures of Leon with Klara and a blond man in a top hat named Avery. Apparently the two were trying to become gym leaders in the Galar region. According to Oleana’s rare posts, Klara was trying to become a poison type gym leader and Avery a gym leader for psychic type Pokémon. They both seemed to have strange looking galarian slowpoke variants as their main Pokémon. 

Leon looked especially chummy with Klara. Rose posted a few pictures of Klara hanging on to Leon’s arms or the two appearing together. Apparently Klara was even seen at Leon’s apartment in Wydon only a day after his and Selene’s outing together in the Wild Area. 

“He didn’t mention this at all on our date...”Selene’s rotom quickly switched off of the page. 

Selene was amused to see that it blocked Leon and Klara on the site without her asking. It had clearly learned some things from hanging out with Raihan’s rotom.

“Thanks, Ro.” Selene let out a soft laugh and pet the side of Ro’s case. The rotom inside chirped and spun. Selene made a note to get the phone a new case sometime soon. Ro changed the screen to a post her little sister had made about fighting Melony and she relaxed a little. 

“You’re looking fresh, love.” An arm is slung around Selene’s shoulder and Selene relaxed when she saw Sonia’s familiar ponytail. Yamper barked at Spirit who laughed as it splashed water at the electric type. 

“Thanks, guv. So what is the new breakthrough?” Selene said letting the woman hug her before they took a seat next to the baths.

Selene told her more about the two sword and shield Pokémon and how she believed that they were tied to the tremors that were starting to happen more and more around the region. Apparently Leon was helping Sonia and her grandmother look into them but he seemed distracted of late.

“I thought that was your doing but...” Sonia winced when she saw Selene’s look, “I take it you know about Klara.”

“Right before you got here.” Selene said with a sigh, “I’m not mad but...she is just so perfect looking.”

“Hardly. She seems somewhat fake to me. I can barely stand being around the two of them now. Leon looks exhausted having her drag him around to keep him from getting lost.” Sonia rolled her eyes, “He says the Chairman has her around as an assistant for him while she is doing her gym challenge.”

“Yeah that’s normal.” Selene followed the girl to a bakery to pick up treats for themselves and their Pokémon. 

“You didn’t have a personal assistant as champion?” Sonia frowned at her friends skeptical look, “Yeah I didn’t think you would buy that excuse either.”

“My main job was making appearances and battling trainers. The only thing my assistant did was handle my main events. They certainly didn’t hang off of me like she is doing.” Selene frowned as she looked at the selection of sugary treats. 

“Mmm...true. Are you sure you are not just jealous?”

Selene rolled her eyes at her friend’s smirk, “no...I am jealous but I also acknowledge that I have no place to be. I’m not dating Leon. We’re just friends.” 

“I might like him but I have no control over what he does. Especially when I am trying to figure out my own feelings for other people.”

Selene looked up from the berry crepe she was planning on buying and winced when she saw Sonia staring, “Oh god.”

The professor in training happily hugged her friend and rubbed their cheeks together, “You are growing up so fast. I can’t believe this is the same Selene that was getting drunk to deal with her problems.”

“Oh no I still very much want to down a bottle of wine. I’m just doing it in moderation.” Selene said, “Plus Raihan says I have to let him know how much I drink. He and Bea are kinda becoming my personal trainers.”

“Sure...if that’s what you want to call it.” Sonia snickered as she flicked the tag of Selene’s collar then turned to order, “According to Nessa you seem more relaxed with ‘Maître dragon’ anyway.”

“Vous êtes la pire, Sonia.” Selene said snorting when Sonia pouted with her hands on her hips. (You are the worst)

“You love me, Lenie.” Sonia said her pout turning into a laugh when Selene rolled her eyes.

Crepes in hand, the women make there way around town, their Pokémon happily following behind them. Selene talked about her potential plans to battle Melony and winced when Sonia echoed Raihan’s sentiment of her getting back on the road.

“I just wanted to check out her gym even if I can’t officially battle in it.”

Sonia glanced over her sunglasses at her, “I need your help with research, I can’t constantly bother Gloria and Hop while they are training...” 

Selene frowned as she nibbled on her Roseli and Pecha berry crepe, “what do you want me to do?”

“You still have to go to Spikemuth then Hammerlocke. There are tapestries in Hammerlocke but they won’t really let me in to look at them. I think Rai is just being a douche because it’s me honestly.” Sonia said around her savory chople and Kebia berry crepe. 

“Well you have been rather intense lately. Though not as intense as some people.” Selene said remembering how Bede had destroyed the mural. Though Sonia ended up happy because it had furthered her research. 

“Whatever, just get me some pictures or info if you can. I know for a fact you went to Hammerlocke earlier and didn’t tell me.”

“I wasn’t trying too. Leon ditched me at the restaurant and Raihan helped me out...I didn’t get to see many of the artifacts since I was sick.” Selene pouted.

“More like distracted by Raihan. Regardless, help me out and I will help you.”

Selene tilted her head, “Help me how?”

“You will be one of the first to receive a copy of my book!” Sonia posed and twirled her hair around her finger. Selene rolled her eyes.

“Thanks, professor to be. It’s not like I haven’t been the one helping you get some of the pictures for said book.” Selene laughed as they headed towards the center of town to check out a new restaurant, “We both know Glory and Hop will the the first people to get a copy. Then your grandmother, then maybe Leon and then me.”

The two women were about to walk past when someone called out Sonia’s name. Hop ran up with Leon and the pink haired trainer behind him. Selene took a step back watching the comfortable way Klara held onto Leon’s arm. She noticed Leon’s eyes widen when he noticed her but didn’t say anything.

“Lenie!” Hop said running up to her. Selene high-fived her sister’s friend then winced when the boy hugged her.

“Good job on your battle with Gordie today.” Hop said happily and Selene ruffled his hair.

“Thanks kid, I take it you have already battled him?”

Hop shook his head, “I’m taking him on tomorrow morning. We got here late so Klara decided to treat Leon and me for dinner.”

“Hmm...lucky you.” Selene said with a smile that didn’t quite meet her eyes. She saw Leon looking nervously at her and took a step back, “Good luck on taking on Gordie. I’ll be rooting for you.” 

“So you are the famous Selene. You don’t look as strong as they say.” The pink haired woman walked up and gave a bright smile, “I’m Klara. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too.”

“It was so awful to hear about your incident in Kalos. I guess you couldn’t handle being a champion.”Klara gave a fake laugh clearly trying to make Leon laugh as well. Leon just gave an awkward smile. 

“I guess not. At least I can get through a Pokémon league though.” Selene gave the girl an equally fake smile.

“Can you? You’re looking a little stressed out. I can recommend a good foundation to hide the bags under your eyes and wrinkles...”

‘Did this bitch just...,’Selene’s smile twitched as she tilted her head, “Ah no thank you. I don’t like caking makeup on. It ends up breaking you out and looks fake in the right light.”

Sonia snickered when she saw Klara’s fake smile drop at Selene’s seemingly innocent advice. The boys seemed to be ignoring the cattiness between the two but Sonia could practically feel the sparks flying between the glares. She also noticed that Selene seemed uncomfortable around Leon though.

“Selene, we should...talk. If you have time.”

Selene’s smile twitched once more and she turned cold eyes towards Leon, “I’m not the one doesn’t seem to have time. You are the one double booking yourself.”

“After all I’m just a break...”

Selene wasn’t sure how to feel when Leon looked remorseful. She didn’t want to hold their missed date over him forever but now that she knew it was because of the poison type wannabe she felt petty. 

“Anyway it was super nice to meet you, Klara. I’m going to head out Sonia, I’ll call you. Au revoir!” 

Yuki’s pokeball shook and the gardevoir was suddenly right beside her. Selene bowed towards the group right as a flash of light emitted from Yuki. When it faded the woman and her Pokémon were gone. Sonia and Hop clapped though both Klara and Leon looked annoyed at the woman’s exit. Though for different reasons. 

Selene landed in front of the Pokémon Center and skated towards the outskirts of town with her hood up, Spirit and Yuki floating behind her. She sent Sonia a text letting the woman know where she had ended up and headed out into the snow. It was easier to ignore her feelings when she was battling wild Pokémon.

‘I don’t even like Leon...that much.’ Selene resisted the urge to cry as she thought about the nights she and Leon had spent together. It felt like a huge waste of time. She didn’t even understand her feelings for the champion, yet it still hurt and she wasn’t sure why. 

She distracted herself by looking through her Pokémon team. Though it hurt to see Leena on her roster, the charizard was her Pokémon and not Leon’s. Selene wasn’t going to switch out a starter Pokémon because of heartbreak. 

“Come on guys. We have two more gyms to get through...” she heard Yuki cry out and touch her cheek. Tears began streaming down her face and she began to cry even though she wasn’t sure what she was crying for. 

Selene sat in the snow with her two favorite Pokémon beside her, crying for something she wasn’t sure she truly had in the first place. Yet it still felt like a loss and that wasn’t something Selene was used too. 

She wasn’t expecting Sonia to be waiting outside her hotel room when she drug herself back into town. Selene tried to hide the bottle of wine she had purchased and winced when Sonia grabbed it from her.

“At least it’s still unopened. Come on I have been waiting out here for you for hours. Gloria will be stopping by soon with Marnie.” Sonia said as the woman opened her door, “Just remember to tell Maître Raihan that you are drinking.”

“I’m sorry?” Selene blinked while Spirit and Yuki both float into the bedroom and levitate their shivering master inside.

“You’re bummed out and I think you need to be around friends instead of moping alone.” Sonia smiles as she went to the phone, “I’ve already cleared it with the front desk.”

Selene sighed then smiled, “Thanks, Sonia. You’re the best.”

“You had better believe it. So now spill what’s up with you and Leon. I know you both are keeping something from me.”

“Let me get out of these wet clothes and I will tell you everything.” Selene rolled her eyes as Sonia started to order room service and headed towards the shower. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*

BRZ: This chapter was originally another date with Raihan but I wanted to hold off on that for a little while. Thanks for reading. Sorry it’s been a while. I needed a break after losing my grandmother and having writers block. Please review. I know this chapter needs work.


	11. Max Soup and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selene makes her way to the seventh gym and meets a few interesting characters along the way.

Fairy Selection Chapter 11: Max Soup and Darkness

It was a chilly trek to the next town after her minor battle with Melony. Selene was finding that she was tired of dealing with ice types. It didn’t help that she had gone the wrong way at the beginning and ended up turned around for some time before she finally pulled out the map with Yuki’s insistence. The Pokémon was already annoyed that she was trying to level up a few fairy types for the last two gyms which left her team uneven. The newly evolved gardevoir she had caught with Leon was in her PC but she had replaced dragupult with her Alcremie for the time being. Toxie, her toxtricity and Bran, the corviknight had become mainstays. 

Selene guessed that Yuki was annoyed that she had been training a Galarian Rapidash. Yuki got jealous whenever she used a Pokémon that was both pretty and had her exact typing. 

Most of the time she spent looking of her her shoulder, missing Calem’s random chatter but her friend had decided to stay in Chirchester to examine the gyms there more thoroughly. Yuki seemed nervous about Selene heading out by herself after the threats Abra sent her but Selene tried to reassure her stressed Pokémon.

Selene could tell that the Pokémon was reacting to her own frazzled nerves. It didn’t help that both Sonia and Raihan had lectured her about take some time for the battle with Melony. Even if it had been a small three on three match in a side section of the ice gym instead of the actual field. Selene was annoyed at being lectured like a child and annoyed because she had caught a glimpse or Klara that morning while leaving Chirchester, the pink haired woman looking perfect as usual.

“Maybe we should make camp for the night..it’s getting pretty late.” Selene said to gengar who had taken to floating lazily beside her. 

The sun was going down so he escaped from her shadow. The ghost Pokémon seemed to like looking at the snow now that they were out of town, he certainly hadn’t acted like that when they battled Melony. The gengar refused to fight since it was an unofficial battle and they scraped by a win with Charizard and thunder punch to Melody’s signature lapras. 

Selene snorted when Spirit spun in the snow then snickered at her before the gengar’s eyes widened. A small grey and brown bear like Pokémon was running towards them. It cried out when they ran towards it, pausing to strike a karate move before grabbing Selene’s hand.   
The strange Pokémon led her to what looked to be a pair of legs covered in snow and the frantic bear cub looking Pokémon tried to dig it out.

“Oh no!” Selene called her Pokémon out to help dig out the man, Charizard making quick work of the snow. A few minutes later she had a shivering man in a green and yellow track suit out of the snow. Selene grabbed her extra blanket out of her bag and told her Pokémon to keep the man warm.

Soon Selene had made a camp and had gotten the shivering old man wrapped in her blanket while she made curry for him and his Pokémon. The bump on his head wrapped in bandages.

“Thanks again, little lady. I wasn’t expecting to get hit in the head by an icicle.” The strange man laughed as he rubbed charizard’s head, “it’s an honor to be saved by the Kalos champion.”

“Former champion...” Selene flushed as she tossed in a few Cheri berries to warm him up, “Ah so you know who I am?”

“I make it my job to learn about powerful trainers. I’m Master Mustard, I trained Leon the current champion.” Mustard gave a grin, “ I would know a charizard bred from Leon’s Pokémon anywhere since I helped train it.”

“My bear friend is Kubfu the mascot for my dojo. We are out here looking for a couple of my students who decided to wander around Galar. They are competing in the league to become gym leaders.”

Kubfu pumped its fist from where it was standing next to Selene. It seemed to care more about curry now that it’s partner was safe and not at the risk of freezing to death. Spirit snickered from where it floated next to the young Pokémon. 

“Who’s that Pokémon? I’ve never seen that.” Selene said kneeling to look at it before getting her phone to add its entry to the Pokédex. Kubfu cheered and fist bumped her when she held out a hand.

“They are only on the Isle of Armor where my dojo is. Not many people can handle a Kubfu...they are pretty particular with who they bond with.” Mustard said smiling when Selene carefully pet the cub’s head. Kubfu just smiled and continued waiting for the curry to get done. 

“So what were you doing in the snow? I doubt your students would be around here.” She said after handing the man a plate of curry. She smiled when he ate a few portions and began to look warmed up.

“I was training this Kubfu here in a different area. It won’t bond with anyone of the trainers on the isle of armor and seemed to want to leave the area for a short time to train elsewhere.” Mustard scratched his head, “However I misjudged how long Kubfu liked to train and got hit with a stray icicle a Mr. Rhyme tossed my way.” 

“People aren’t really meant to be hit with Pokémon moves...”Selene mused thinking about the professor in Alola that she met who would think otherwise. She handed Kubfu a few large portions of Curry, laughing at the happy smile the bear gave her.

“Anyway thank you for being my nurse. No wonder Raihan likes you, you’re nice.” Mustard stared at gengar a moment, “Let me repay that kindness.”

Selene gave him a sketchy look as she handed out curry to her Pokémon, “That’s not necessary.”

Mustard waves her off as he dug into his bag. Selene watched as he set up a golden pot on the campfire and motioned for her to go get some water from the nearby stream. Selene begrudgingly did what the older man asked while texting Raihan about the man. Once the water was boiling, Mustard started mixing ingredients into it. 

Selene watched as her Pokémon floated over to the boiling soup, the flavorful smell tickling her own nose though it seemed like her Pokémon were more affected. Mustard told her about his dojo an island away and how he and his wife, Honey enjoy running the place. Honey seemed to be a fan of Alola Splash and wanted to get a vending machine of the stuff in their home. 

“That isn’t going to kill my Pokémon is it?”

“Of course not. However you aren’t giving it to any Pokémon that can gigantamax or dynamax. We are making it to give to your gengar, toxicitry and gardevoir.” 

Selene tilted her head, “What is that?”

“Max soup. A specialty of my dojo. I’m letting a few of your team have a taste but to get the proper use out of it you will have to visit my dojo.”

“What does Max soup do?”

Mustard snorts,” exactly what it sounds like it does. It allows your Pokémon to gigantamax. Or if they can already do so it takes away that ability.”

“That’s why we are only giving it to three of your Pokémon. It seems the other Pokémon already have the ability. You can have a taste too, it’s really good.”

Selene watched as he puts in six strange looking mushrooms and honey into the bubbling mixture. Raihan had said the man was okay to trust and that he knew a lot about Pokémon. Apparently Mustard was the champion for years before Leon took the title.  
Spirit gave her a dubious look as it looked into the pot as if to say it didn’t trust the mixture.

“Well you are already dead so it won’t hurt you...hopefully.”

Spirit gave her the side-eye before continuing to watch their strange new companion cook. Selene watched over the hyper active Kubfu while training her Pokémon off to the side, Dragupult and Corviknight needed the levels.

“And done! Here have a taste.” Mustard handed Selene and her three Pokémon large portions while the other Pokémon ate extra spicy herb curry.

“Why is it sweet?” Selene said with a tilt of her head as she watched Kubfu and Mustard gobble down the soup.

“Max honey. It’s the only way Kubfu will eat it. My own Kubfu thinks it’s too bitter and I figured this little one would as well.” Mustard ruffled the bear’s fur with a smile. 

Selene snorted when Soul seemed to like the soup while Yuki and Toxie picked over theirs. She laughed when mustard directed them to finish their bowls.

“Normally Gardevoir can’t eat Max soup but since she doesn’t already have the ability to dynamax this should allow her to. I wouldn’t test it on any Pokémon from Galar though.” 

“Well she has been in every raid battle with me that I have been on so maybe that weird energy that the dens give off will help.” Selene said. 

Mustard nodded, “Now let’s see what you’ve got.”

Selene raised an eyebrow, “You want to battle me now? You are still shivering, old man.”

“A battle will warm me up. What do you say to a four on four battle? Your old team against my Pokémon?” Mustard gave a smile, “I’ll even let you mega evolve since we can’t really dynamax out here.”

“I just can’t resist a battle against a worthy opponent —no matter how old I get!”

Selene sighed then stood and spun her mega bracelet onto her wrist before tossing Spirit and Yuki their stones, “Well I can’t turn away from a Pokémon battle. Let’s go.”

Roto flew out of her pocket and began live streaming the battle. It quickly sent Raihan, Gloria and Sonia a link to the stream, trilling when they joined as video chats. Gloria added her own friends while Sonia linked Leon to it. 

Selene walked a little ways away and twisted her baseball cap backwards, suddenly feeling warm is spite of the snow around her. Gardevoir and gengar stand beside her and her charizard roared. 

Mustard chuckled as he slowly stood up and readied his pokeballs.

“You’re surprisingly confident, Selene.” Mustard said before throwing off his hat and giving her intense glare. Selene shivered she had only seen that from gym leaders and Diantha. He stuck a martial arts pose that might have been Tai chi.

“Let’s get things going! This is the most fun time in the world!” 

Selene stared as as the man whipped off his jacket and stood in front of her in a sleeveless martial arts top. His pokeball colored hair blew in the wind and he held an ultra ball behind his back. 

“Go Komomo-o!” 

Selene smirked as she called out Yuki the Gardevoir. The Pokémon’s eyes glowed as their minds link and Selene shivered from the feeling. They hadn’t fought like this since Kalos and the trainer forgot how much she missed using her signature Pokémon.

“You know what to do!” Selene said her eyes glowing from Yuki’s telepathy. 

“Aura Sphere, Kokomo-o!”

Yuki dodged the hit Komomo-o sent out and levitating in the air. She held out her hands before sending out a mystical fire attack that knocked the dragon back.

Mustard snorted as Komomo-o staggered but continued to stand, “Flash Cannon.”

Selene winced from the hit, Yuki’s telepathy sending the energy to her. It was always painful being linked to her favorite Pokémon. She glanced at the fairy/psychic type and nodded.

“Dazzling gleam.” Floating crystals surround the Pokémon and shoot out at the dragon. The fairy type attack from the lvl 90 Pokémon taking out the dragon type. Selene posed with her gardevoir before the Pokémon released her from telepathy. She laughed when the normally calm Pokémon hugged her and pet Yuki’s head.

“You did great. You’re not rusty at all!” Selene cooed as she tossed the Pokémon a berry and told her to watch the other Pokémon.

“Heh, you’re going to be difficult.” Mustard pose before healing his Pokémon and petting it. He recalled his Pokémon and motioned for Selene to call her next one.

“So polite, Leena, you’re up sweetie!” Selene said with a wink towards Roto. She heard Mustard snort and giggled as the orange lizard flew towards their makeshift battle field and flexed. 

Mustard tossed his pokeball, releasing a sleek black and blue lion.

“Luxray! You can’t get that in Kalos! Sweet!” Selene motioned for Roto to film the cat like Pokémon while Leena rolled its eyes. 

Luxray quickly proved how well trained it was and knocked out the charizard in a few moves. Selene pouted as she healed her Pokémon and hugged the lizard.

“Not bad old man. What level is that?”

“Level 80 or so. Probably a little under your gardevoir.” Mustard stuck his hands in his pockets, “Fair’s fair.”

“Not really Charizard barely hit level 60 a few days ago.” Selene mumbled as she kicked at some snow. 

Her opponent laughed and sent out his next Pokémon, a dawn form lycanroc.

“Hmm...not really familiar with those.” Selene remembered seeing one once while in Alola. The rock Kahuna used one and Selene was a huge fan of Olivia. Yet she knew nothing about the wolf like Pokémon other than its type. She closed her eyes wondering what Pokémon she should use since she had put her main water type in the box. 

“Kubfu!” 

Selene blinked at the rambunctious Pokémon that stood in front of her, “Uh what are you doing, little guy?”

“Kubfu!”

“I guess he wants to take me on with you. I’m fine with it.” Mustard shrugged and tossed the girl a pokeball, “Let’s go, old friend.”

Selene glanced at the small Pokémon and called Roto over to check out its move set, “Okay, Kubfu! Let’s take on your master together!”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Selene felt pretty pumped up after the battle with Master Mustard even though she barely scraped by with a victory by mega evolving gengar against his absurdly strong Meinfoo. Even though Leena had lost her battle, being revived allowed her to get quite a bit of exp that she was lacking. Kubfu seemed annoyed that it lost against the older Lycanroc but seemed happy when Selene revived it and handed him a pokepuff she had made with Gloria at the hotel.

Selene was surprised to see most of her friends watching through live stream. Gloria watched with Marnie, Bede and Hop while Sonia posted comments with Calem, Raihan and Leon. It seemed Roto had posted the battle online and on her page. She hadn’t noticed it when she was looking up Kubfu’s move set. 

“Ro..you traitor...”Selene said with a sigh. She heard the rotom snicker inside her phone as it spun around her. 

“Come by my dojo after you finish all of his. Honey will be excited to have you.” Mustard said as he ruffled Selene’s hair after her win. He handed her one of his league cards with a smile and ignored the woman’s worried fretting about his health. 

“Stop. Honey will take care of me when I get home.” He grinned and Selene felt nauseous from the implication.

“Ha...gross.” Selene made a face and the older trainer laughed.

Selene figured he hadn’t used his main team even though the Pokémon he used were strong. She wondered what his actual team was like as she studied his card. Apparently he had been undefeated until Leon showed up.

‘What is with Galar and strong champions?’ Selene thought as she placed the card with the rest in her growing collection. 

“I might just do that. It sounds fun.” Selene said giving Kubfu a hug, “I really have to catch one of these little guys.”

“There are only a few of them and they don’t usually bond with trainers so readily. It took mine a while to evolve.” Mustard studied the two then grinned, “You hold on to him for me. I’m training his little brother right now so he might be itching for more freedom.”

“Are you sure?” Selene said looking at the pokeball Mustard tossed her.

“Of course. Don’t use it for your last few gyms but come see me when you have bonded with him.” Mustard watched Selene register the pokeball and switch out one of her Pokémon for the cub, “Bring him back when you are ready to evolve him.”

“Will do sir...Hmm...here to make it a proper trade.” Selene grinned as she scrolled through the box link to the box filled with Yuki’s eggs. She traded him one of them, the Pokémon disliked being around other Pokémon to breed, “Just in case Honey wanted to train a ralts from Kalos.”

Selene watched Kubfu say goodbye to Master Mustard before she returned it to the Pokémon box for the time being. She said her own goodbye to the strange dojo master before packing up camp and making her way towards the next town with Soul floating beside her.

As she walked she was thankful to notice it warming up and she quickly shed her layers for a comfortable purple hoodie and black shirt, keeping on her boots and jeans. After challenging a few trainers she saw she walked up to Sonia who gave her a frown. The red haired professor in training waited next to a sketchy looking town entrance beside Gloria and Hop.

“You stopped to battle Melony and Master Mustard!” Sonia said as the ground shook beneath them, “You’re late.”

“Pardon, pardon, Sonia. You know I can’t deny a challenge. It’s against the rules.” Selene apologized in Kalosian when her friend playfully hit her back as shoulders with fists, “What’s up with the earthquakes?”

“That’s what I’m wanting to look into. I was telling Gloria and Hop here to head inside the city to battle the gym while I go investigate.”

“Just you and Yamper? That doesn’t sound safe, cherie.” Selene said glancing towards the entrance of the city. Then again going into the city where the seventh gym was located didn’t seem that promising either.

It seemed almost as bad as the underground catacombs and back streets of Kalos where the remaining members of Team Flare and wanna be pokemon gang members hid. Selene would visit to battle people every now and then and help out when she could but after the incidents with Abra she stopped. 

Areas like that always made her feel a little freaked out and the whole city looking dark and neon lit didn’t appeal to Selene in any way.

“Well you and the kids need to concentrate on your gym challenge.” Sonia shrugged. 

“She’s right you know!” Leon’s voice sounded behind her and Selene groaned as she turned to see the caped man and his charizard. He struck his signature pose before walking over to them. While Selene still found the man attractive she was starting to find his goofy champion persona annoying. 

‘I can’t talk. I was just as fake back in Kalos...still am.’ She thought bitterly as she put on a smile for the man even though it hurt to see him. He tried to fuck her in a tent and then didn’t call. Typical. 

‘I bet he calls Klara all the time. She’s prettier than me.’ She tugged at the ends of her short black hair. 

Selene wasn’t sure if she was happy to see that he was alone or not. At this point she expected to see him permanently attached at the hip to both Klara and Avery with as many social media posts about the three that Chairman Rose made. She glanced at him, noticing how his cap hid his messy hair and how he constantly tugged on the collar of his cape. 

Selene squinted as she noticed what looked to be bruises on the man’s neck and thighs, fading purple marks barely peeking out from his stupid looking shorts.

“Are those...” Selene knew a hickie when she saw one. Especially after having Leon leave one on her after their “make up” date. It seemed that those didn’t matter since he clearly had someone else sucking bruises onto his skin. She felt sick to her stomach and touched her arm, fingers digging into her skin. 

Leon walked forward and touched Selene’s shoulder, “You should finish your gym challenge and let the champion handle the hard stuff.”

She froze from the contact, brushing off his arm.

Selene’s eyes widened before she glared, ‘did he just say...I saved a region when I was a teenager!’

Gloria and Spirit both pull a glaring Selene away from Leon while the man just gives an oblivious smile. Sonia rubbed her face before stepping in to do damage control.

“While Selene is probably more than capable of helping. I’m sure Leon meant that you wouldn’t want to miss out on your challenge... especially since you keep battling random people along the way.” Sonia said turning her frown towards Selene who dropped her glare to stick out her tongue at the professor in training.

“I sent you your data. I don’t know why you are so pouty for. I just wanted to to battle the ice gym.” Selene pouted for a money then sighed, “Fine. I’m sure Hop and Gloria want to check out this new gym anyway.”

Gloria piped up, “I’m sure Selene wouldn’t mind helping anyway.”

“I see Marnie so I’m heading in.”

Gloria and Selene fist bump before the older Alarie ruffled the younger girl’s hair. Gloria pushed her off before running to go meet her friend. Selene gave Hop a hug before pushing the boy towards the city as well missing the way Leon winced at the action.

Selene turned to stare at Leon, the need to help warring with the slowly diminishing desire to finish the gym challenge. A part of her didn’t want to get into another set of Pokémon battles that would probably lead to a gradually escalating conflict then a battle with an evil team and eldritch terror that would leave her traumatized yet again. Yet she didn’t become champion the first time by ignoring clear signs for help. 

“Let me help. I’m kinda knowledgeable about regions in crisis. I mean a dude in a rad suit tried to destroy the world by using a legendary Pokémon. While I doubt that would ever happen here, I do have a unique set of skills to bring to the table.”

“And those are?” Sonia asked knowing she would regret the answer.

“Potentially homicidal Pokémon and a constant need for validation from my peers.” Selene did finger guns and Leon hid his laugh behind a fist.

“Bloody hell ‘Lenie...” Sonia started with an uncharacteristically stern glare but Leon waved her off.

The Galar champion pulled Selene off to the side to talk privately, his hand resting on her wrist. He sighed when she yanked her hand away from his grip.

“How about this? Finish your gym battle here and if anything comes up we will let you know when you get back to hammerlocke. It will be easier for you to help when you are there anyway and I don’t want to disrupt your challenge more than I already have.” Leon said tugging on his cap. He avoided Selene’s gaze.

“Fine. I have a feeling you would call Klara before me but whatever.”

“You know that isn’t true. Klara and I are just...friends.” Leon whispered turning towards her,”I saw your battle with master Mustard. You looked amazing.”

Selene shivered from the feeling of his fingers brushing away a strand of her hair, “Didn’t think you would have the time to watch...”

“Selene...about me and Klara. I didn’t want to hurt you. It’s just something Rose put together.” Leon’s sighed, “He thinks that if I am seen more with you and her we will bring more attention to the regions. It doesn’t help that Oleana wants me to work with both Klara and Avery since we all have ties to Master Mustard....”

“Oh...so that’s why Rose posted about you two dating. Cool, I’m super happy for you.” She gave a smile that didn’t reach her eyes. Dazzling and fake like she had practiced since she was ten.

“Selene...” Leon growled as he glanced at her. Seeing the symbol of the dragon gym swinging from her neck didn’t help his stress levels any, “I’m not sure you should talk. You must have called Raihan pretty quickly when I missed our date.”

Selene’s eyes widened slightly and she gave him a cool glare.

“Yuki called Raihan. I had no intention of calling anyone after Oleana told me that you were busy with more important things like Klara.” Selene sighed, “I shouldn’t have expected a champion to keep their word since I am well aware of how busy the life gets.”

“I’m sorry I was too much of a distraction for you...” The sad tone to the woman’s voice made Leon’s heart break. 

Selene stepped away as he tried to touch her shoulder and walked over to say goodbye to Sonia. Leon winced when Selene disappeared in the crowd of trainers, excited about a band playing in the city.

Selene turned away to head into the Pokémon center, worry filling her gut as she heard Leon and Sonia calling a corviknight taxi. After her team had been restored to help she had the annoying task of getting Spirit to go to the Pokémon pc.

“It’s a dark type gym. It might be a minor gym but both you and Yuki are weak against dark types.” Selene said to the pouting ghost who floated above her. 

It had been avoiding the light of its pokeball since she tried to return it. It had been acting antsy since after they left the poke mart and headed to the cafe side. Selene guessed that the ghost knew she was trying to bribe it when she handed it a Lumiose Galette.

“Geng...gengar.” The purple ghost said poking its head out of the ceiling. It warily watched Selene who was already dressed in her challenger uniform, short hair tied back with a braid. 

“Yeah I know you don’t like the pc. And I don’t like being without you but we both know a strong dark type could KO you, no matter how strong you are.” Selene rolled her eyes as the ghost glared at her statement, “You might not want to admit it but type advantages are still a thing even in a new region, Esprit.” 

Gengar pouted at her using the Kalosian word for ghost. A pet name Selene only used when trying to get her way with the ghost. It knew the trainer hated sending it out against types it was weak against. It floated down to her and spun around her in circles.

“Pardon, Spirit. You know I won’t keep you out long.”

Spirit let out a annoyed huff then flew through her to make her feel out of sorts before snickering. 

“Fine. You can follow me and you and Yuki can watch my stuff as I battle but you can’t interfere.” Selene pet it’s ghostly essence before getting ready for the next battle. She tucked Yuki’s pokeball into her bra, feeling comforted by the psychic type being close to her. She twisted the other poke balls on her belt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Team Yell grunts kept coming as she made her way through the creepy town. Dirt and grime mixed with neon signs and it didn’t help that Team Yell grunts popped out from the strangest places. Selene tried to make her way to the furthest part of the gym but a shiver still ran down her spine as she continued. Spirit floated behind her silently not helping the eerie feeling and Selene could feel the Pokémon’s distaste for the smell of dark type Pokémon and Obstagoon in the area.

Selene was starting to hate the format of the dark type gym when yet another punk rocker walked up and blew a pink vuvuzela into her face. She took down her dark type Pokémon with a fairy move from her seldom used Rapidash then switched to a few thunder punches from Charizard for the punk rockers last dark type. She replenished its pp count with an ether, half listening to her opponent as she sprayed medicine on the lizard. 

“Piers is gonna kick yer arse.” The punk girl yelled as she forked over the prize money and wiped at her eyes. Selene just resisted the urge to yawn.

“Oui.” Selene stuffed her hands in her pockets and continued on way through the dark and dingy town. She stopped when she reached an larger area filled with Team Yell members and a skinny man standing on a small stage. An obstagoon played bass behind him as he sang, his Pokémon being healed by a team Yell member near him. 

It looked like Gloria was up to battle next so Selene hung back to let her pokemon rest up and heal for the time being. She let Yuki out near her bag and told the Pokémon to keep watch over it. She then tried to make her way to the front of the crowd to wait to battle Piers. 

She swore the skinny singer was familiar. He reminded her a lot of the leader of the “evil team” in Alola, Guzma. Only shorter with a lot more hair. 

Guzma was also buffer though not as buff as Raihan. She didn’t get very much interaction with the white haired man other than him interrupting her photo shoot for an autograph and a battle. He hadn’t been too happy when she won and swore that “as destruction in human form, he was going to kick her ass when they fought again.” They hadn’t gotten a chance to see each other because Diantha soon had her on a flight back to Kalos after the shoot. 

She did get a cool endorsement out of the deal and a plenty of Alola Splash. She also got an Alola Vulpix named Lily and a wimpod, the only Pokémon that she was able to get while shooting in the region. 

Team Yell seemed a lot like Team Skull, a misunderstood group of teenagers causing trouble around a region. Selene had to admit that was a lot better than a bunch of losers in suits trying to destroy the world. It seemed that to lead a team of well grunts you just had to have charisma or in Piers case a pretty awesome band. 

“Do you want to battle, Ms. Alarie?” A raspy voice said behind her snapping her out of her memories of Alola. It sounded familiar and Selene jumped when she heard it.

A thin team yell member stood wearing a large black hoodie, his black and pink leather pants and boots seemingly new. It looked like he was a new recruit to the team and hadn’t yet been given the complete uniform. His Team Yell face paint masking most of his features and face partially hidden by dark sunglasses. His dingy purple and black Psychic type hoodie covered his Team Yell shirt instead of the vests the team normally wore. Something about him made Selene’s hackles raise though most of the Team Yell members she had encountered had been almost annoyingly harmless.

“Right now?” Selene said looking back to the battle. Something made her feel uneasy and she held her arm as she stepped away from the strange trainer.

“Piers has a little while. He will need to heal again and will probably play a song before you are able to battle him.” She heard the man chuckle and shivered, “What’s one more battle for the Kalos champion?”

“Former champion. Fine.” Selene waved off Spirit’s concern as she followed the stranger out of the main fighting area to a small side alley, “Is here okay?”

“This is perfect. Merci, Selene. Hypno!” The man threw out a pokeball and Selene barely got a chance to move before a weird looking yellow creature was in front of her. 

“Hypno!” The Pokémon said swinging its pendulum in front of her. Selene tried to tear her gaze away but Abra grabbed her face and made her stare at it as the Pokémon cast Hypnosis. He turned her face towards his, making her stare at his limp black hair and how his eyes were sunken into his face.

She knew that pale skin and those sickly looking eyes.

“I caught this Pokémon just for you. I didn’t want you to get away this time.” She heard the man chuckle, “I missed you so much, my champion.”

“Spirit get help...”Selene managed to scream out before Abra punched her in the face.  
She dimly noticed the ghost type Pokémon fly off from her shadow as the man began to kick her in the stomach. The last thing she saw was Abra pulling back the hood of his jacket and smiling down at her. 

“I have you in my arms once again, my love. I won’t let your horrible Pokémon keep us apart ever again.” She heard Abra say as she struggled to stay awake. Hypno used hypnosis once more and the woman fell to the ground unconscious. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~~**~**~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

BRZ: Thanks for reading. I’m back with a random update. Please read and review, I know this chapter is weird.


End file.
